Kiseki no Sedai no Koi Monogatari
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Di balik kejeniusan setiap member Kiseki no Sedai -termasuk Kuroko, masing-masing dari mereka tetaplah remaja yang memiliki masalah dengan yang namanya nilai, pubertas, krisis identitas, bahkan cinta. -Hanya kumpulan cerita mengenai keababilan para remaja ini dalam menghadapi peralihan terbesar dalam hidup mereka! Enjoy. Kolaborasi with Kazusa Kirihika. [Completed!]
1. Addicting, like magnet

**Kiseki no Sedai no Koi Monogatari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Addicting, like magnet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamera cctv yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan menjadi satu-satunya bukti aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sepasang anak manusia. Tapi setidaknya kamera tidak bernyawa, itu adalah satu hal yang seorang Kise Ryota syukuri dari teknologi masa kini itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa tidak akan bergerak semaunya, tidak akan berisik, dan yang paling penting tidak akan mengejarnya seharian sembari meneriakkan, "Kyaa! Kise–kun!"

"Kise," ucap seseorang sembari menepuk pundak pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu.

"Shunji–cchi, sepertinya sudah aman–ssu," jawab sang pemuda seolah mengerti tatapan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengajakmu," ujar gadis yang bernama lengkap Iwayama Shunji itu polos.

"Ah~ kau kejam Shunji–cchi," protes Kise kecil, "Aku kekasihmu 'kan?"

Gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Oh, iya."

"Hiks, jadi selama ini aku apa–ssu?" ucap sang surai kuning keemasan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok di sudut ruangan sembari memainkan jari-jemarinya.

Manik kehitaman sang gadis memperhatikan punggung tegap milik pemuda yang tengah 'merajuk' di sudut lain ruangan, "Kau adalah seorang model yang memiliki banyak fans di penjuru negeri, si _fast learning_ yang bisa menguasai segala hal dengan mudah, soal akademik kau tidak begitu pintar tapi nilaimu selamat dari kata rata-rata, hebatnya kau merupakan pemain basket regular di SMP Teiko, salah satu anggota dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, Kise Ryota. Dan–"

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Kise membalikkan badannya agar bisa memandang gadis itu secara langsung, meski hingga kini ia menolak untuk merubah posisi jongkoknya.

"–kau adalah kekasihku. Aku seorang," tambah Shunji, jauh di akhir kalimat.

"Hiks, Shunji–cchi," Kise mulai berlinangan air mata mendengar ucapan akhir Shunji, dan kontan saja ia berjalan mendekati sang gadis; berniat untuk memeluknya erat.

"Kise!" protes Shunji saat mendapati tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan si surai keemasan.

"Aku sayang Shunji–cchi," ucap Kise lembut.

"Lepaskan aku, Kise," ujar Shunji memprotes perlakuan yang diberikan padanya.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan kalau kau juga menyayangiku?" tanya Kise sembari menatap wajah Shunji lekat.

"Um, _nope_. Lepas ah," jawab Shunji cepat.

Kise pada akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Shunji–cchi, kau _tsundere_–ssu"

Dengan delikan tajam Shunji menjawab, "_Tsundere_*1? Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Sudah ah, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, aku mau belanja."

Kise mengangguk paham lalu mulai mendekati jendela kecil yang ada di pintu masuk ruangan itu, "Ah, sekarang mereka ada di sini."

Shunji menghela napas kesal, "Ah, kau sih merajuk, jadi tak bisa pergi 'kan."

"Hei, Shunji–cchi yang menyebabkan aku merajuk 'kan?" Kise membela dirinya.

Lalu keheningan menelan mereka, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, berpikir mengenai cara agar bisa kabur dari sana.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerah dalam waktu dekat," keluh Kise, agak merasa bersalah karena menghancurkan acara berbelanja kekasihnya.

"Kau benar, mereka tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau," balas Shunji seadanya.

Kise menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, "Mungkin seharusnya aku memang tidak ikut. Maaf–ssu."

"_Nope_. Aku senang kau ikut," ucap Shunji jujur, dia mulai melangkah mendekati Kise yang tampak murung.

"Hei, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Tersenyumlah," ucap Shunji sembari memegang pundak pemuda yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya dengan erat.

Kise tersenyum melihat sisi manis kekasihnya, "Shunji–cchi, ariga–"

"Jam 7 malam di depan stasiun–" dengan gerakan cepat Shunji membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendorong sang pemuda keluar, "–selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa tersenyum."

"Hei? Shunji–cchi? Tunggu? apa yang?" tanya Kise beruntut, tapi sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya, sang surai kuning keemasan sudah diserang terlebih dahulu oleh kumpulan _fansgirl_-nya –membuat Kise kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Shunji memperhatikan nasib kekasihnya yang tampak seperti permen yang tengah diperebutkan sekelompok anak kecil, _vulnerable_, lemah dan tak berdaya, "Sekarang aku bisa bebas berbelanja, 'anak-anak ingusan' itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau."

Dengan langkah perlahan Shunji mulai keluar dari ruangan persembunyiannya dan menyelip pergi dari tempat kise 'tersiksa' oleh _fans_nya sendiri. Untuk terakhir kalinya si surai _dark-lavender_ itu melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang kewalahan menghadapi permintaan disertai pekikkan dari gadis-gadis manis –kumpulan fans.

"Suruh siapa punya _fans_ sebanyak itu?" ujarnya ketus, lalu melengos pergi.

Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya saat matanya menatap lavender yang nampak begitu familiar. Shunji pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya bersama puluhan gadis yang mengaku menjadi fansnya. Sebagai seorang wanita –dan kekasih, apa Shunji tidak merasa cemburu? _Harusnya_ cemburu 'kan?

"Kise-kun! Tanda tangan ya! Ya!" pekik _fansgirl_-nya hampir bersamaan.

"Shunji–cchi," gumamnya pelan, teramat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit siang musim panas kali ini tampak kurang bersahabat, awan hitam saling bergelayut di atas sana. Suara petir sudah terdengar sejak tadi, tapi air itu belum juga turun.

"Ah, ramalan cuacanya meleset," keluh Shunji entah pada siapa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, nanodayo," interupsi seseorang.

"Shintarou, jangan memanasiku," ucap Shunji malas.

"Aku tidak memanasimu," bela si surai hijau Midorima, "Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan, jangan terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca, sifatnya tidak pasti."

"Lalu aku harus percaya pada apa? Boneka penangkal hujan?" dengan nada bercanda Shunji menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Midorima –three pointers kebanggaan Teiko.

"Tidak, nanodayo," jawab Midorima klise, "Ramalan zodiak Ohaasa lah yang tidak pernah salah, bahkan hari ini dia mengatakan bahwa lucky item-ku adalah payung."

"Eh, ramalan itu lagi?" tanya Shunji tak percaya, "Kau tetap si bodoh Shin–chan*2, ya?"

Orang yang baru mengenal mereka mungkin akan aneh melihat kedekatan mereka yang tidak biasa, bahkan mungkin sebagian mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih –meski dengan terang-terangan kedua korban langsung mengkonfirmasi kabar burung itu. Shunji dan Midorima sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, karena orang tua mereka merupakan sahabat dekat. Meski pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama, nampaknya mereka tidak bosan dan memutuskan untuk menambah koleksi 'almamater bersama' mereka; dengan masuk ke SMP yang sama, SMP Teiko. Usut punya usut mereka bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk masuk SMA yang sama –kembali.

"Ya, dan kau tetap si dada rata Shunji, nanodayo," balas Midorima sengit.

Refleks Shunji menutup dadanya dengan kedua lengannya, berusaha memblok pandangan yang bisa diberikan Midorima, "A-apa katamu? Aku sudah tumbuh tahu!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Sudah masuk B belum? Aku meragukannya," Midorima berucap cuek.

Shunji terdiam, dan pipinya memanas, "Bukan urusanmu, Shintarou-baka!"

"Shun, hari ini aku boleh ke rumahmu tidak?" tanya Midorima sejurus kemudian.

"Boleh saja, ibu pasti senang, sejak lama dia bilang kalau dia merindukanmu. Memangnya kenapa?" Shunji bertanya, masih dengan lengan yang menutupi dadanya.

"Orangtuaku pergi selama seminggu, hanya adikku yang mereka bawa serta, nanodayo," jawab Midorima, "Aku agak kesepian."

Shunji menarik napasnya pelan, perlahan ia menurunkan lengannya, "Kalau begitu, seminggu ini menginap saja di rumahku, _nope_?"

"Tak apa 'kah?" ujar Midorima memastikan.

"Baka, tentu tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, nanti saat pulang kita ke rumahmu dulu untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan," ucap Shunji, "Aku akan membantu."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya sembari bergumam, "_Arigatou_, nanodayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorong kelas tampak sunyi ditinggalkan siswa-siswi ke kantin. Istirahat memang harus digunakan semaksimal mungkin, salah satunya dengan mengisi perut. Hei, jangan salah, makanan 'kan sumber energi.

Tapi meski begitu, kantin bukan destinasi utama dari dua orang yang malah melangkah ke gudang sekolah dengan dua dus berisi peralatan lab yang sudah tidak terpakai –_sensei_ bilang akan diganti yang baru.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku, Shunji–cchi," ucap seseorang yang tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Shunji tahu siapa gerangan orang itu –di dunia ini hanya ada seorang yang memanggilnya Shunji–cchi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryota?

"_Nope_, _it's nothing_," bantah Shunji sembari menyimpan dus yang ia bawa di salah satu sudut gudang.

"Para guru lebih mengenalku daripada murid lain–ssu, akhirnya mereka memberikan tugas ini padaku begitu saja," ucap Kise sembari merapikan dus itu agar mudah dicari kembali.

"Itu artinya kau dipercaya," Shunji mencoba untuk menyemangati kekasihnya.

Lalu muncul hening aneh di antara mereka.

"Oh iya Shunji–cchi, hari ini ajari aku matematika ya?" pinta Kise.

"Boleh. Pas pulang sekolah?" tanya Shunji sembari menatap manik jingga milik kekasihnya.

"Iya pulang sekolah saja–ssu. Selesainya aku belikan _pop-sickle_ deh," tawarnya.

Shunji tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Kise perlahan –sedikit harus berjinjit karena tubuh mungilnya, "Aku akan mengajarimu, bahkan tanpa embel-embel itu."

"Ah, Shunji–cchi memang baik dan manis," ucap Kise gemas sembari memeluk tubuh sang gadis, yang lagi-lagi dihadiahi teriakan 'lepaskan aku!'

"Kau tidak perlu membelikan _pop-sickle_, sesudah mengajarimu aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau langsung pulang saja, banyak beristirahat ya," ucap Shunji.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kise, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Shunji memberikan senyuman menggoda, "_Nope_. Himitsu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kise, hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Shunji sembari melambaikan tangannya di ujung trotoar sana.

"Shunji–cchi juga," balas Kise dengan lambaian tangan yang dua kali lebih bersemangat.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mulai berbalik arah dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya itu, meninggalkan Kise yang tetap berdiri mematung –berharap sang gadis akan melihat ke arahnya lagi, tapi hingga sosok itu hilang di sebuah pertigaan hal yang Kise harapkan tidak terjadi.

Bibir kemerah mudaan Kise tidak menampilkan senyum seperti biasanya. Ada banyak keraguan hinggap di manik-manik indah yang ia miliki. Baginya cinta tidak semudah yang diceritakan novel-novel picisan di luar sana, di mana cinta mudah datang dan sulit hilang. Hari-hari yang penuh kebahagiaan diiringi senyuman dan rasa saling melindungi –menurut novel, cinta seharusnya seperti itu. Lalu kenapa Shunji tidak membuatnya merasakan rasa itu? Kalau dua insan saling mencintai, rasa itu akan muncul 'kan? Kalau saja.

"Aku menyayangimu," napas Kise tertahan sejenak, "Shunji–cchi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise–kun?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan sang pemilik surai kuning keemasan.

"Ah! Kuroko–cchi, kau mengagetkan aku!" ucap Kise sembari memegang dadanya.

Kuroko menghela napasnya heran, "Kau berlebihan Kise–kun. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau ikut? Kami akan makan di Maji-café."

"Eh? Kami?" tanya Kise sembari melihat orang-orang yang ada di belakang Kuroko, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, "Tunggu, mana Midori–cchi?"

"Katanya dia sedang ada urusan, Kise–chin. Padahal hari ini aku bawa maibou rasa baru yang ingin aku bagi untuk semuanya," Murasakibara ikut berkomentar.

"Kau pasti ikut 'kan, Kise?" tanya sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit agak kecoklatan, Aomine Daiki.

"Tentu, aku tak ada acara lagi–ssu," jawab Kise menyanggupi.

"Kalau begitu cepat, bahaya kalau kita terjebak hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung," ujar surai kemerahan.

"Tenang saja Aka–chin, kalau hujan aku akan melindungi tubuh Aka–chin dengan milikku. Tubuh Aka–chin 'kan kecil," ucap Murasakibara.

"Tidak perlu Atsushi, dengan caramu itu aku akan tetap basah," ujar Akashi menolak tawaran dari _center_ no.1 Teiko.

Petir masih bergemuruh di langit sana, bersiap-siap untuk turun bersama ribuan tetes air hujan yang akan menjadi penyambung nyawa bagi para mahluk hidup. Kise tidak pernah membenci hujan, ia suka suara rintik hujan yang bertumbukkan dengan genting-genting, ia juga suka bau tanah yang khas setelah hujan. Tapi saat ini, jika hujan turun rasanya ia bisa langsung menangis; ada kejanggalan tersendiri yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi, membuatnya tak enak perasaan dan mendadak emosional –mungkin bukan sejak tadi, mungkin sudah cukup lama, tapi Kise terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shunji–cchi, hari ini kita main yu?" ucap Kise saat bertemu dengan Shunji di perpustakaan.

"Ssst, jangan berisik," Shunji menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Maaf, Kise, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Kau sendiri tidak ada pemotretan?"

Kise menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini kosong."

"Sekarang mulai sering hujan, sebaiknya kau langsung pulang dan beristirahat," ucap Shunji sembari melihat-lihat buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Kau hari ini ada acara apa–ssu? Aku ingin main ke rumahmu," pinta Kise.

"Aku ada urusan, tidak bisa," tolak Shunji tanpa memindahkan matanya dari deretan buku.

"Urusan yang kemarin, dan kemarinya lagi, lagi, itu?" tanya Kise, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, urusannya belum selesai," jawab Shunji cepat.

"Apa harus setiap hari?" ujar Kise.

Shunji terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Kise, "_Well_, pertandingan basket nasional tidak selesai dalam satu hari, bukan? Analogikan seperti itu."

Kise menyerah, usaha keempatnya dalam seminggu ini nuntuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Shunji lagi-lagi ditolak. Sang kekasih sibuk, Kise tahu hal itu dan berusaha untuk mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, sedikit bagian dari hatinya kecewa, ada rasa perih di dadanya. Kenapa mencintai seseorang rasanya begitu sakit? Apa ini bagian dari cinta?

"Kise jangan lupa istirahat dan belajar, minum vitamin juga, jangan sampai sakit. Duluan ya," ujar Shunji sembari mengangkat buku yang akan ia pinjam.

Kise tersenyum, "Shunji–cchi juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terik matahari membakar siapa saja yang terkena sinarnya, kalau tidak memakai spf mungkin kulit akan menjadi kemerahan. Kise yang sudah terlatih menjadi model tahu betul akan hal ini, dan sudah menyiapkan langkah preventif. Padahal musim semi belum berakhir sepenuhnya, tapi suhu sudah sepanas ini.

"Kise, beberapa kali lagi di tempat ini dan di dekat pohon kelapa itu, maka _photoshoot_ hari ini beres," ucap penanggung jawab iklan yang kini mengontraknya.

"Hai!" jawab Kise antusias –atau berpura-pura.

Hari yang panas, di pantai pula –jangan lupakan teriakan para fans yang memekakkan telinga. Ini tidak enaknya melakukan photoshoot di tempat umum. Tapi orang sepertinya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu, jadi yang Kise lakukan hanya tersenyum, sembari sesekali melambaikan tangan. Gadis-gadis itu cantik, dan sexy dalam balutan bikini mereka, tapi Kise tidak tertarik, ia hanya peduli pada satu gadis. Meskipun gadis itu masih berdada rata, dan menimbulkan rasa sakit atas nama cinta.

"Shunji–cchi," gumam Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shunji–cchi?" tanya seseorang.

"Ah, Tsubaki–san, kau mengagetkanku," ujar Kise pada penata riasnya hari itu, si surai kuning keemasan itu bingung, mengapa pula akhir-akhir ini ia mudah kaget dan sering dikagetkan.

"Ada apa ne? Kupikir wajahmu terlihat 'buruk' karena _make-up_nya luntur, aku baru saja akan memperbaikinya. Ternyata kau sedang ada masalah ya? Mau cerita padaku?" tawarnya lembut.

"Ahaha," Kise tertawa renyah seperti biasanya, "Tidak apa–ssu."

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Tsubaki meragukan pemuda yang berumur jauh di bawahnya itu, "Lalu siapa Shunji–cchi yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan nama itu?" elak Kise selembut mungkin.

Tsubaki hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kise yang tidak biasa, "Rahasia-rahasiaan nih? Terserah kau saja lah, tapi jangan memasang wajah tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi ya."

"Um, iya, maaf," ucap Kise sembari menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Menjadi seorang pro memang tidak pernah mudah, Kise–kun. Ini bukan masalah umur, atau kesiapan. Tapi, dalam pekerjaan, ada baiknya kau meninggalkan hati dan melakukannya dengan ini," Tsubaki mengakhiri kalimatnya sembari menunjuk dahi depannya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"Iya, terimakasih atas saranmu, Tsubaki–san. Akan aku ingat–ssu," Kise tersenyum, sedikit menertawakan sikap bodohnya yang terbawa perasaan.

Tsubaki ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis sang model, "Jadi, siapa Shunji–cchi yang kau katakan tadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shunji–cchi, tunggu sebentar," ucap Kise dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, kalau tidak begitu Shunji tidak akan mendengarnya.

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya itupun berbalik, "Ada apa Kise?"

"Ano, kita pulang bersama ya?" ajak Kise harap-harap cemas.

"Rumah kita berlawanan arah, Kise," tolak Shunji.

"Aku akan mengantarmu–ssu," ucap Kise bersikukuh.

"Tidak usah, ah. Aku bukan anak kecil tahu," Shunji menggembungkan salah satu pipinya kesal.

Kise terdiam sesaat. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan pada Shunji bahwa surai kuning keemasan itu merindukan sosoknya? Rindu untuk berada di sampingnya. Kise tidak mungkin berkata yang sesungguhnya, karena bertingkah sejujur itu bukanlah sifat aslinya.

Kise merasa ada perih itu di dada kirinya, perih yang kini jadi terasa familiar, "Shunji–cchi–"

"…_ada baiknya kau meninggalkan hati…"_

Kata-kata yang Tsubaki ucapkan terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Kise, oke, mungkin Tsubaki tidak menganalogikan ucapannya pada peristiwa seperti ini; tapi bagi Kise, semuanya sama saja. Toh keduanya meninggalkan rasa perih yang tak nyaman baginya.

"–kalau begitu berhati-hatilah."

"Kise, kau juga ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, hari ini tidak ada latihan basket 'kan? Sepertinya hujan akan turun, gawat kalau kau kehujanan," ucap Shunji sembari menatap awan mendung dari balik kaca.

"Aku bawa payung–ssu," Kise tersenyum sembari memamerkan payung miliknya.

"Syukurlah," Shunji tersenyum lalu memukul bahu Kise pelan.

"Shunji–cchi sendiri?" tanya Kise.

"Tenang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku. Cepat pulang sana, shoo shoo," Shunji menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir sekawanan burung.

"Iya, aku pulang duluan–ssu," pamit Kise sembari mengelus kepala Shunji yang bahkan tidak sejajar dengan dadanya.

Shunji menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan wajah tak tenang, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, "Kise."

Tapi Kise memiliki langkah kaki yang panjang, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Shunji yang masih terdiam di tempat, memandangi punggung pemuda tampan itu hingga hilang ditutupi kerumunan siswa. Bisikan tertahan Shunji pun terabaikan begitu saja, karena Kise tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Shunji. Shunji tahu, ucapannya bukanlah hal yang penting, namun entah mengapa ia terus-terusan mengulang kata tersebut.

"Kise, _gomen_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun seperti yang diprediksikan Shunji, dan sebenarnya ia tidak membawa payung yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya. Bajunya sedikit basah karena menghindari hujan di jalanan tadi. Akhirnya karena merasa tidak mungkin Shunji menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah mal besar.

"Sekalian belanja makanan saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Gadis dengan manik kehitaman itu mengusap rambut dan sebagian dari bajunya sekali lagi dengan sapu tangan sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam mal itu. Tanpa Shunji sadari, seseorang yang berada di seberang jalan telah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya sejak ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sosok itu segera menutup wajahnya dengan masker serta kacamata hitam, tak lupa ia pakai topi base-ball yang sempat tersimpan di tas selendangnya.

"Malam ini mau makan apa ya?" Shunji terdiam sejenak di depan rak sayuran segar, manik itu sejenak kehilangan titik fokusnya, "Malam ini, dia makan apa?"

Dengan teliti tangan Shunji memilah sayuran yang akan dibelinya, "Buat apa ya? Ah, sepertinya daging asap dan sup hangat menggugah selera."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Shunji sudah memenuhi keranjang belinya dengan berbagai sayuran, daging, susu sapi, dan berbagai macam snack. Ia melihat keranjangnya sendiri lalu berpikir apa lagi barang yang perlu dibelinya.

"Kurasa ini cukup," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tubuh Shunji bergetar sedikit saat ia merasa ada pandangan yang menembus punggungnya, sebenarnya ia merasa perasaan aneh ini sejak tadi, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari siapa yang memberikan tatapan seperti itu padanya. Shunji mengeluarkan napas lelah saat disadarinya ia tidak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Shun–"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Shunji keras.

Perhatian semua orang berpindah karena ada teriakan khas perempuan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _'tolong aku! Ada pria mesum di sini.'_. Beberapa detik kemudian Shunji sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajah Shunji memerah, napasnya memburu –perpaduan antara kaget dan rasa malu luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima kesal.

Sang Three-pointers hanya berniat menyapa Shunji yang sedang berbelanja dan tampak sedikit terganggu, "Kau memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan, kau tahu itu?"

"Shintarou, kau mengagetkan aku. Aku pikir, kupikir," Shunji masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, berbicarapun jadi sulit kalau begini.

Midorima memperhatikan kondisi keseluruhan Shunji sebelum memutuskan bahwa Shunji terlihat biasa saja –tidak sakit atau dalam bahaya, "Kau berbelanja apa saja?"

Shunji mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya, "Ah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Sesudah ini mau ke mana?" tanya Midorima.

"Pulang, mungkin. Shintarou bagaimana?" Shunji balik bertanya.

Midorima berpikir sejenak, "Mau temani aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Huh? Tentu saja," jawab Shunji gelagapan.

"_Ceh, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bincangkan?"_ ucap seseorang kesal, tubuhnya berada beberapa blok rak dari tempat Shunji berada.

"Ne, ne, apa kau melihat mamaku?" ucap seorang anak, menggoyangkan tas selendang yang tersampir di bahu kiri orang itu.

"_Shoo, mana aku tahu,"_ jawabnya berbisik.

"Bantu aku cari mamaku, ya?" pinta anak itu.

"_Cari saja sendiri,"_ ucapnya mulai kesal karena perbuatan si anak yang menggoyangkan tasnya dengan semakin keras.

Sosok itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _"Kalau begini aku semakin tidak bisa mendengar ucapan mereka, lagi pula apa yang Mido–"_

"Hua, kakak jahat! Hua!" tangisan anak itu membuat sang pelaku kaget hingga menimbulkan beberapa reaksi tidak perlu yang pada akhirnya makin memperkeruh keadaan, seperti menubruk rak yang ada di belakangnya dengan tas, misal.

Bruk!

Suara benda, terutama kaleng bertemu dengan lantai terdengar memekkak telinga. Membuat supermarket yang berada di lantai dasar itu senyap seketika.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shunji penasaran.

"Sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkan barang jualan, nanodayo," jawab Midorima klise.

"Aku juga tahu," ucap Shunji pendek, "Lihat yuk, aku khawatir."

Di tempat kejadian banyak orang yang berkumpul, termasuk pelayan toko. Nampaknya mereka tengah merapikan kaleng-kaleng yang berjatuhan ke dalam.. keranjang belanja?

"Sepertinya dia harus membeli benda-benda itu," Shunji dapat mendengar bisikan para pengunjung.  
>"Tapi, dia sendiri yang bilang akan membelinya," bisik yang lain.<p>

Dengan seksama Shunji berusaha melihat kaleng-kaleng apa yang berjatuhan itu, dan alisnya naik satu ketika melihat kaleng bertuliskan "Sarden Rasa Saus Tomat", "Kornet Sapi", dan "Buah Kaleng Manis" memenuhi keranjang belanja orang itu.

"Bertanggung jawab itu bagus, tapi kalau begini aku jadi kasihan padanya," ucap Shunji pelan.

Midorima membalikkan badannya lalu mulai melangkah, "Semua orang harus bertanggung jawab akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan katakan."

"Tapi 'kan? Dia tidak perlu membeli semuanya," bela Shunji sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Midorima.

"Dia sudah mengatakan akan membelinya, nanodayo. Di dunia ini, ada waktu di mana kau tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu–" Midorima mengambil keranjang dari tangan Shunji dan menyimpannya di tempat kasir, "–semenyesal apapun dirimu."

Sementara Shunji tengah kebingungan mencerna maksud dari ucapan Midorima, sosok sial yang baru saja tertimpa kaleng-kaleng itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat menyadari beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya memar. Ia menatap anak –yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya itu, tampaknya ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka. Hanya saja ia masih menangis. Sosok yang kini dipenuhi luka itu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Sadar bahwa anak itu tidak bisa melihat senyumnya –dan masih menangis ketakutan, ia melepas masker dan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kepala anak itu, _"Apa kau terluka? Jangan menangis lagi, setelah ini aku antar kau mencari ibumu ya?"_

Anak itu mengadahkan wajahnya, "Maaf, gara-gara aku kakak jadi terluka."

"_Tak apa. Siapa namamu?"_ tanya sosok itu lembut.

"Kejima. Suzuki Kejima," ucap anak itu di sela segukannya.

"_Kejima–kun, ya? Nah Kejima–kun, sekarang kita cari ibumu ya?"_

"Tapi," Kejima ragu melihat orang di hadapannya.

"_Tanganmu?"_ sosok itu mengadahkan tangannya yang disambut senang oleh Kejima.

"Kakak, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Semuanya jadi 7890 yen," ucap kasir wanita yang melayani Shunji.

"Hai, ini," ucap Shunji sopan sembari memberikan uang selembaran dengan nilai 10000 yen.

"Kau belanja banyak," komentar Midorima.

Shunji memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengomentari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyaa! Asli! Kyaa! _Shinjiranai!_* 3"

Shunji dan Midorima, bahkan Kasir wanita itu melirik ke arah jeritan yang membuat siapapun kaget.

"Pasti gara-gara benda itu lagi," ucap Kasir wanita itu pelan.

"Benda apa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Ah, kau tahu? Sereal gandum rasa jagung yang disiapkan khusus untuk musim panas nanti," jawabnya pendek.

"Sereal?" Midorima dan Shunji diam kebingungan.

Sang kasir memberikan uang kembalian dan struk ke tangan Shunji, "Iya, produsen sereal itu menggandeng model ternama untuk mempromosikan produk mereka–"

Model? Ternama? Jeritan wanita? Entah kenapa Shunji merasakan perasaan yang begitu familiar.

"–kembaliannya 2110 yen, datang kembali ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima dan Shunji duduk dalam diam sembari menikmati es krim cone yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Mereka kini berada di ruang keluarga rumah Shunji. Hujan telah reda, dan meski udara masih terasa menusuk mereka berdua setuju bahwa es krim tetap enak untuk dinikmati kapanpun –bahkan dalam kondisi dingin seperti ini.

"Ibumu bekerja lembur?" tanya Midorima berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sedang pergi trip bisnis, sudah dua hari," Shunji menjawab tenang.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia memakan cone dari es krim tersebut, dari atas hingga ujungnya, dan ketika ia telah selesai dia menjilat sisa es yang masih terdapat di bibirnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shintarou?"

Midorima menghabiskan es krimnya sama seperti Shunji lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela –berusaha agar Shunji tak melihat wajahnya secara langsung, "Ne, Apa aku kurang baik?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shunji tak mengerti.

Midorima membalikkan badannya, "Apa yang salah dariku? Aku memikirkannya sepanjang malam dan tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Kau sahabatku, jadi kurasa, ne, Shun."

"Shintarou, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu," ucap Shunji, ia mendekat ke arah Midorima dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

Midorima membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Shunji. Midorima memeluk sosok mungil itu erat, membuat sang gadis harus berjingjit semampunya karena perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka. Pikiran Shunji terasa gamang, separuh dari pikirannya sedang berkeliaran keluar. Shunji menarik napas pelan, lalu lengannya mendekap leher Midorima. Midorima tercium seperti sabun, dan Shunji selalu menyukai hal tersebut. Membuatnya rileks, dan merasa nyaman. Manik kehitaman Shunji tertutup sempurna, "Shintarou, aku ada untukmu."

Air mata turun dari manik seseorang, tapi yang pasti bukan milik Midorima ataupun Shunji. Air mata ini turun dari sepasang manik jingga. Mengalir tanpa memiliki penahan, dan tidak merasa perlu ditahan. Toh, di dalam kegelapan seperti ini tidak akan ada yang dapat melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, Kise," Shunji masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemen milik kekasihnya.

"Kise?" panggilnya lagi.

Dengan perlahan Shunji melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar si surai kuning keemasan, berharap sosok itu ada di sana.

"Tertidur rupanya," ucapnya pelan.

Shunji perlahan duduk di samping tempat tidur, tangannya menggapai dahi Kise yang nampak berkeringat. Dapat terdengar erangan protes dari pemilik tubuh itu. Panas. "Kau demam tinggi."

Shunji berdiri lalu melangkah keluar kamar, dengan cekatan ia membawa barang untuk meredakan demam yang Kise derita. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kise sudah tampak lebih baik, dengan piyama kering, penurun demam yang melekat erat di dahinya, juga tubuh yang sudah bersih dari keringat.

"Apa dia sudah minum obat?" Shunji membongkar laci penyimpanan Kise dan tidak menemukan obat di sana.

"Dasar bodoh, apa boleh buat," ucap Shunji sembari mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memencet beberapa nomor."

"Kau berhutang padaku akan hal ini, Kise–baka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samar-samar sosok yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur itu mendengar suara-suara dari luar ruangan, sesuatu antara suara _vacuum-cleaner_ atau blender, atau mungkin bukan keduanya; ia tidak yakin, kepalanya masih terasa pening, tenggorokannya sakit, dan tubuhnya hangat –terlalu hangat, sedikit panas.

Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu rasa pening itu hadir kembali diikuti gerangan kesakitan, "Ah, _ita_."

Pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba menampilkan seorang gadis yang menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan khawatir, atau mengejek? "Kise, kau sudah bangun?"

"Shun–" Kise mengerang sesaat, "–Shunji–cchi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang menghitung pajak," jawab Shunji cuek.

Alis Kise bertautan, nampak kebingungan, tapi hal itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pening, "Sh– ah Shunji–cchi."

Shunji bergerak cepat ke samping kekasihnya, memeluk tubuh itu dengan segera, "Dokter bilang kau terkena radang tenggorokkan dan demam, aku sudah membeli obatnya, tapi kau makan dulu ya, aku sudah memasakkan bubur."

"Dok- ah –ter?" tanya Kise.

"Tadi aku menelepon dokter untuk datang kemari," jelas Shunji singkat, "Sebentar, aku bawakan dulu buburnya."

Shunji mengusap bahu Kise pelan lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di surai kuning keemasannya. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur apartemen Kise, meninggalkan sang jenius terduduk diam di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba Kise ingat bahwa ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan memaksa mulutnya agar terbuka saat ia tidur tadi. Itu pasti ulah dokter yang Shunji panggil.

"Kise, maaf lama, makan dulu ya, setelah itu minum obat," ucap Shunji dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Tak mau–ssu, sakit ah," Kise merajuk sembari membelakangi Shunji.

Tangan kecil Shunji berusaha membalikkan pundak kekasihnya itu, "Kise, makan dulu, aku suapi ko, ne?"

Kise masih menolak saat Shunji bersikukuh menyuruhnya makan, "Berhenti menggangguku–ssu. Shunji–cchi, kau boleh pergi kapan saja."

"He? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shunji bingung.

Kise terdiam, pening di kepalanya belum hilang, kini muncul rasa sakit baru, sakit yang hanya bisa ditimbulkan oleh Shunji, "Kita–"

"Kita?" ulang Shunji.

"–kita putus saja," lanjut Kise.

Shunji diam mencoba mencerna perkataan Kise matang-matang, "Baiklah, kita putus saja. Tapi, kau harus makan dulu."

Kise membalikkan tubuhnya sekaligus, membuat pening di kepalanya makin menjadi, "Ah, aku tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga. Tapi kau harus makan!" seru Shunji.

Kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu saling menatap dalam keheningan, keduanya menarik napas berat, masing-masing saling menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Ber– berhenti menyakiti–ku!" ucap Kise, air mata membeludak keluar –hasil dari campuran kesal, sakit, dan pening yang ia rasakan.

Shunji menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan menyuapi–"

"Sudah aku katakan!" Kise berteriak memotong ucapan Shunji.

"–itu yang terakhir," ucap Shunji cepat, "Setelahnya aku akan pergi dari sini, aku akan berhenti mengusikmu."

Jemari lentik Shunji meraih pipi Kise dan menghapus air mata pemuda itu, "Jadi, makan dulu, ya?"

Kise menepis tangan Shunji lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di atas meja tidurnya, "Aku bisa sendiri, pergi saja sekarang."

Shunji terdiam memandang Kise yang tengah mengambil suapan pertamanya. Mata Kise masih memerah, bukan hanya mata namun ujung hidungnya juga. Si surai kuning keemasan tampak mengerang saat bubur itu mengenai tenggorokkannya yang tengah terluka, menimbulkan rasa sakit baru. Tapi keinginan untuk segera membaik memacu Kise untuk menghabiskan buburnya. Ia menyuap lagi satu sendok, lagi, lagi, hingga tinggal seperempatnya yang tersisa. Ia terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikan sosok lain yang sudah menemaninya sejak tadi.

"_Gochisousama_," ucap Kise mengakhiri acara makannya, ia tidak ingat bisa begitu lapar setelah terbangun dari tidur.

Shunji menyodorkan beberapa butir tablet berbeda ukuran serta warna kepada Kise. Kise menerima obat itu cepat lalu meraih gelas air yang ada di mejanya. Dalam dua kali tegukan tablet-tablet itu sudah berada di dalam lambungnya. Maniknya melirik ke arah Shunji yang tengah membereskan mangkuk dan merapikan obat yang akan Kise perlukan.

Shunji menatap wajah Kise, namun tidak matanya, "Aku pulang, Kise. Permisi."

Kise tidak membalas dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi keluar dari ruangan, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara air, pasti Shunji tengah mencuci bekas mangkuknya. Pikiran Kise masih mengambang, namun sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi. Mungkin karena itu juga ia baru menyadari sekarang keadaan kamarnya yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi, tanpa majalah yang berserakan di lantai, atau baju kotor yang biasa ia lempar begitu saja, ia juga tidak melihat tumpukan debu yang belum sempat ia bersihkan dari sudut-sudut ruangan. Semua sampah sudah hilang. Kise tahu benar ini perbuatan siapa.

Suara air berhenti keluar, menciptakan keheningan lain ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Kise tidak ingat ia benci kesunyian. Hening membuat segala hal terdengar lebih mudah, termasuk detak jantung, irama napas, bahkan bunyi sekecil apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shunji menarik napas panjang yang terasa menyakitkan saat keluar dari apartemen Kise –_mantan kekasihnya_. Ini yang terakhir. Ia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Kise –lagi. Surai kuning keemasan itu marah kepadanya, atau mungkin bosan, atau mungkin keduanya. Shunji tidak tahu. Tapi pasti ada alasan yang teramat kuat hingga Kise bisa menggunakan nada setinggi itu kepadanya.

Gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ sebahu itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju elevator. Ia ingin segera pulang, dan menumpahkan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Ah, jangan sekarang," ucap Shunji sembari mengipasi kedua matanya, berharap rasa panas yang menyerang akan hilang membuat air matanya mengering.

Pintu elevator terbuka, Shunji memasuki kotak besi itu. Sepenuh hatinya bersyukur isinya dalam keadaan kosong. Ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihatnya dalam kondisi _sehancur_ ini. Disentuhnya tombol yang menunjukkan angka 1, dan pintu elevator itu menutup perlahan, sama seperti pertahanannya yang mulai runtuh, terkikis.

Shunji menangis –untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tu– tunggu!" teriak seseorang, Shunji mengenalnya begitu baik.

Shunji terkesiap, namun tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk merespon apapun; bahkan saat pintu elevator yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya membuka kembali secara otomatis karena mendeteksi adanya pergerakan di depan pintu.

"Shunji–cchi," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Apa lagi, Kise?" tanya Shunji, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu masih berdiri tepat di depan Shunji, memblok pintu elevator untuk menutup. Tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piyama tampak mengambil napas cepat dan berat –sama seperti saat ia bermain basket.

"Shunji–cchi," Kise memanggil nama gadis yang menjadi _mantan kekasih_nya itu pelan dan dalam.

Shunji menarik napas kesal –sejak kapan bernapas menjadi begitu sulit? "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan. Aku mau pulang."

"Kau menangis," Kise menangkup wajah kecil Shunji dengan kedua tangannya, mentransfer hangat tubuhnya pada sang gadis, "Apakah sakit?"

"Lepas!" bentak Shunji keras.

Tapi Kise tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan seseorang yang _pernah menjadi kekasih_nya itu, "Apakah rasanya sama-sama sakit seperti yang kurasakan–ssu?"

Shunji menangkis kedua lengan Kise, "Lepaskan aku."

Dengan cepat Kise menangkap lengan Shunji dan menarik gadis itu hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, "Apakah jantungmu terasa sakit seperti yang kurasakan? Apakah cinta Shunji–cchi berbentuk rasa sakit dan bukan kebahagiaan?"

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Shunji bersikeras, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Hatiku selalu merasa sakit, Shunji–cchi. Kalau berhubungan denganmu pasti terasa sakit," ujar Kise lagi, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Shunji.

"Kise, lepas–" Shunji masih berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan si surai kuning keemasan.

"Shunji–cchi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Untukmu aku ini apa? Aku–" keraguan menyergapi hati Kise, "–aku kekasihmu 'kan? Ah, kau menganggapku kekasih 'kan?"

Shunji mendorong dada Kise hingga ia bisa menatap wajah orang yang tengah menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, "Kau MANTAN kekasihku, kau tidak lupa 'kan, kau baru saja memutuskanku?"

"Dulu, hingga , katakan setengah jam yang lalu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kise membalas tatapan intens Shunji.

Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa kesabaran itu tidak terbatas, maka itu adalah kebohongan belaka. Urat kesabaran Shunji putus, kekesalan, rasa lelah yang selama ini ia rasakan naik dan membucah seketika.

"Aku lelah! Mencintaimu itu melelahkan. Aku lelah harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menerkam gadis-gadis yang selalu meneriakkan namamu, tapi kupikir itu juga merupakan bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan banyak orang untukmu," Shunji mulai terisak, "Kupikir baik halnya jika banyak orang yang mencintaimu, agar kau tidak pernah merasa sendiri dan kesepian."

"Shunji–cchi?" Kise terkesiap mendengar perkataan –mantan kekasihnya.

"Rasanya kesal untuk pura-pura tidak cemburu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, aku menahannya, semampuku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak naïf dan mengerti bahwa kau model, dan memiliki banyak orang yang memujamu. Terlebih kau tampan dan baik, kau jadi _hewan buruan_ yang sempurna."

"Shunji–cchi, aku–" Kise menghapus air mata yang menuruni wajah gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat hingga rasanya menyakitkan! Aku benci Kise, aku ingin marah padamu, juga pada gadis-gadis yang membuatku cemburu–" tangisan Shunji semakin keras, "–tapi, aku tidak pernah ingin membuatmu mengetahui apa yang kurasakan, agar kau tidak perlu terbebani hal setidak penting ini. Aku hanya ingin semuanya terasa berjalan _normal_ untuk kita, itu saja."

Kaki Shunji terasa lemas, tubuhnya terjatuh, merosot dari pelukan surai kuning keemasan. Kise ikut menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap Shunji.

"Aku sudah lelah, kita akhiri saja," ucap Shunji di tengah isak tangisnya.

Kise terdiam, tidak menyangka akan mendengar ungkapan serumit ini dari gadis di pelukannya, "Shunji–cchi, kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun, aku tidak akan pernah tahu, kumohon, jangan simpan hal sulit seperti ini sendirian–ssu."

"Aku tidak bisa membebanimu," Shunji masih terisak, matanya terpejam dengan sangat kuat, "Kau sudah cukup kelelahan, aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak apa–ssu," ucap Kise menenangkan, tangannya membelai rambut _dark-lavender_ milik Shunji lembut.

Shunji menggeleng, tangannya terkepal keras, dan air mata turun membasahi rok yang dikenakannya.

"Shunji–cchi, kalau kau kesal dan cemburu katakan saja," ujar Kise.

Lagi-lagi Shunji hanya menggeleng.

Kise menarik eksistensi asing selain dirinya itu lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau kau cemburu katakan."

Hening menyergapi mereka.

"Shunji–cchi, tak apa, katakan saja–ssu. Agar aku tahu dan bisa menjaga sikapku."

Shunji menumpahkan tangisannya di bahu besar Kise, "Jangan biarkan gadis-gadis itu menyentuhmu, bodoh. Aku cemburu."

Kise tersenyum, ada kelegaan di dalam hatinya, namun air mata ikut turun membuat si surai kuning keemasan sendiri bingung akan arti dari tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Shunji saat ia dan Kise –yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi, sedang berbaring bersebelahan di ranjang _king-size_ milik Kise.

"Tentu–ssu, apa?" jawab Kise menimpali.

Shunji memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sisi kanan wajah Kise, "Kau berencana untuk membuat apa dengan begitu banyak sarden, kornet, serta buah-buahan kaleng?"

"Huh?" respon Kise kaget, matanya melirik ke arah Shunji cepat –terlalu cepat.

Shunji menunggu jawaban dari Kise lama, ketika sadar Kise hanya mampu memberikan dehaman dan ucapan tidak jelas seperti "Ini,"; "Eto,"; 'I–itu,"; "Mh,". Shunji sempat berpikir mungkin itu adalah pengaruh obat yang baru saja diminum si surai kuning keemasan, dan gadis itu berucap kembali, "Oh iya, kemarin aku melihat ada orang aneh, ia menjatuhkan banyak benda kaleng saat di supermarket."

"Ahaha, benarkah?" Kise tertawa kaku, "Eh? Aneh apa maksudmu?"

Shunji memajukkan bibirnya manja, membuat Kise ingin mengklaim bibir itu sekarang juga, "_Fashion_-nya. Aku memang awam, tapi menurutku dia terlihat norak dengan memakai _jersey_. Maksudku, sekarang ini yang sedang naik itu _preppy_, sedangkan _jersey_ turun dua musim yang lalu 'kan?"

"Apanya yang norak? Kau tidak tahu ya? Sebentar lagi jersey akan menjadi _trending-topic_! Lagi pula itu adalah _jersey_ dengan logo tim base–ball terbaik Amerika–ssu!" Kise memprotes keras tuduhan norak yang dialamatkan Shunji.

Tunggu…

"Kise," Shunji menjadikan sikutnya sebagai penopang agar bisa melihat figur kekasihnya dengan lebih jelas, "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang base-ball."

Hening menyapa kedua insan itu, dan demi tuhan Kise merasakan ada efek suara burung gagak di sekitarnya, mengatakan, "Aho! Aho! Aho!"*4

Shunji mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar lalu terus menatap Kise, "Kenapa kau tahu ia memakai _jersey_ base-ball, bahkan tahu itu tim amerika. Aku saja tidak sadar."

Kise ikut-ikutan mendudukkan dirinya dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Shunji yang penuh keingin tahuan, "Be–begini Shunji–cchi, soal itu, aku, maksudku–"

Kalau ini anime, pasti di atas kepala Shunji menyembul lampu yang menyala, "Jangan bilang kalau orang aneh itu kau?"

"Shunji–cchi, aku– " Kise berkata teramat pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukannya saat itu kau sudah pulang ya?" tanya Shunji, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini wajah Kise sepucat kertas.

"Shunji–cchi, gomen," Kise menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Shunji, matanya memejam keras.

Shunji diam memperhatikan sikap kekasihnya yang kelabakan, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Dan mengapa minta maaf?"

"Kemarin, aku menyamar untuk memata-mataimu," ucap Kise, matanya perlahan membuka dan melihat mata Shunji yang dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Kau mengatakan _jersey_ base-ball itu penyamaran, _nope_? Eh, mengapa harus memata-matai aku?" tanya Shunji bingung.

"Iya, aku memilih base-ball agar tidak ketahuan, kalau pakai _jersey_ basket Teiko 'kan tidak mungkin," jawab Kise antusias, membocorkan idenya yang –dianggap– cemerlang.

Shunji menatap Kise kosong, "Kurasa Murasaki–kun bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih bagus dari itu. Lupakan. Jadi karena apa?"

Kise diam sesaat, tampaknya sedang memikirkan kalimat apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Karena aku takut–ssu. Aku takut kau berselingkuh dengan orang lain–" ucap Kise, lalu entah mengapa lantai keramik menjadi lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, "–dengan Midori–cchi."

"Heh? Selingkuh? Maksudmu Shintaro?" Shunji berkata dengan nada tinggi, hampir terdengar seperti teriakan.

Kise hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Mata Shunji membulat, campuran antara kaget dan hal lain, kau menyebutnya apa? Parodi?

Shunji tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesal Kise. Ia tahu sepenuhnya kekesalan itu muncul dari sebuah kata yang bernama 'cemburu'. Tapi, dari sekian miliar laki-laki di dunia ini, kenapa Kise harus cemburu pada Midorima? Teman masa kecil yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri, lagipula…

"Kalaupun selingkuh, aku tidak akan bersama Shintaro," ucap Shunji ketika tawanya reda, "Ia hanya tertarik pada wanita yang lebih tua."

"Midori–cchi? Dia senang menjadi berondong?" tanya Kise tak percaya, "Eh? Apa maksudmu 'tidak akan selingkuh dengan Midori–cchi'? Jadi kalau bukan Midori–cchi kau akan selingkuh? Begitu? Shunji–cchi!"

Shunji menutup kedua telinganya rapat, kakinya turun dari atas kasur berusaha untuk kabur dari Kise yang sedang seperti ini, cemburu tingkat dewa, "_Nope_! Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Shunji–cchi mau ke mana?" tanya Kise cepat, tubuhnya bergerak untuk segera menyusul sosok mungil Shunji.

Dengan tarikan napas berat Shunji berhenti melangkah, membuat jaraknya dengan Kise hanya beberapa kaki, "Pertama, aku tidak selingkuh. Kedua, tadi aku membawa beberapa bahan. Kau suka _onion glatin soup_ 'kan? Biar kubuatkan."

Kise terdiam lalu menatap punggung surai _dark-lavender_ itu lekat.

"Karena itu… Kise, kau harus cepat sembuh."

Cinta memang tidak semudah yang diceritakan novel-novel picisan di luar sana. Sekarang Kise mengerti. Cinta mudah datang dan mudah sekali hilang, karena pada dasarnya hubungan yang dimiliki manusia itu lemah, jika kita tidak menggenggamnya dengan kuat maka cinta akan hilang semudah buih yang tertiup angin. Hari-hari Kise penuh kebahagiaan dan senyuman, ah dan juga rasa sakit yang Shunji berikan atas nama cinta. Sakit memang selalu terasa tak nyaman, dan sepertinya Kise harus merasakan rasa itu lebih lama, karena penyebab rasa sakit itu Shunji, dan Kise tidak berniat untuk mengusir gadis itu dari kehidupannya –lagi.

Cinta itu melelahkan, karena cinta melibatkan lebih dari satu orang dalam pelaksanaanya. Kalau hanya seorang, itu disebut narsism. Karena melibatkan orang lain, ada banyak ego yang harus ditekan, harus ada senyuman yang dipalsukan. Kise dan Shunji mengerti betul hal ini. Cinta adalah bentuk dari lain komunikasi dua arah, terkadang terjadi salah arti dan membuahkan pertengkaran. Mungkin bisa hingga diakhiri air mata. Tapi, surai kuning keemasan dan _dark-lavender_ itu tidak peduli –lagi. Kedua insan itu saling mencintai, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir masalah perih yang mereka rasakan; toh, cinta merupakan perpaduan antara kebahagiaan, senyuman, dan rasa sakit, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Definisi Operasional!_

*1 **Tsundere** merujuk pada suatu sikap seseorang yang terlihat dingin dan cuek, namun sebenarnya baik hati.

*2 **Shin–chan** sebutan Shunji untuk Midorima yang bermaksud menyamakan _Three-pointers_ itu dengan tokoh anime Shin-chan, anak kecil yang nakal.

*3 **Shinjiranai** artinya 'tidak dapat dipercaya', dalam fanfict ini lebih bermaksud untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutan.

*4 **Aho! Aho! Aho!** suara burung gagak ala jepang, namun _aho_ sendiri berarti 'bodoh'.

_Cuap-cuap Author!_

Sebenarnya, Sirius ngerasa bersalah, bukannya ngelanjutin ffn yang belum kelar, ini malah mau bikin multi yang baru. Ibarat tutup lubang, gali lubang *lha emangnya hutang? #skip!

Fic ini Sirius persembahkan untuk abang saya tercinta Kazusa, yang mau berkolaborasi buat bikin fanfict dengan tema yang sama –baca fic abangku yaa, pen name : Kazusa Kirihika–. Ajakan itu berhasil bikin Sirius mood buat nulis lagi *nangis bahagia. Maaf juga buat abang yang harus nunggu aku lama nyelesain karya yang satu ini, habisnya kita 'kan baru selesai bikin KTI #alesan. Yosh, jangan jadi _silent reader_ ya, kasih _feedback _berupa komentar/_review_ buat author yang baru bertarung dengan sebuah buku _hard-cover_ bernama KTI ini hehe (^w^)/

Midorima : "_Review_, nanodayo!"

_So, would you mind? __*__wink_


	2. A blind spot

Ket. Kalimat langsung yang dimiringkan artinya bentuk _past-tense_. (ngertikan?)

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?_

_Apa kau sudah pernah menemukan cinta?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A blind spot

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik kecoklatan milik pelatih Seirin, Aida Riko berkedip cepat mengikuti gerakan para pemain basket asuhannya. Gadis yang merangkap menjadi pelatih dan manajer itu berpikir keras mengenai latihan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk mengembangkan performa bermain anggota klub basket Seirin. Meski dalam waktu dekat ini tidak ada pertandingan besar, toh latihan sudah menjadi kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap saat.

Pritt!

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Bersiap-siaplah, besok aku akan memberikan kalian menu latihan spesial!" ucap Riko bersemangat.

"Hah, hah, lagi?" tanya Koganei, masih dengan napas yang terengah selesai berlatih.

"Ah, padahal pertandingan sebelumnya baru saja berakhir," Kagami mengeluh, ia menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk yang ada di _bench_.

Alis Riko berkedut kesal, "Lalu apa maumu, baka-Gami?"

Kagami mendelik, "Kau tahu, kami berhak mendapatkan liburan."

"Kau ini, terlalu bermalas-malasan," ucap Riko berusaha untuk meremehkan Kagami, "Iya 'kan Kuroko-kun?"

Surai _baby-blue_ yang dimaksud hanya memandang bingung beberapa saat, "Sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin berlibur."

Riko yang tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang Kuroko berikan berkata dengan nada yang naik beberapa nots, "Eh? Bahkan Kuroko-kun juga?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri, tampak berpikir, sesekali ia memperhatikan anggota tim basket Seirin yang kini tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan menu latihan harian mereka.

Dengan tarikan napas lembut Riko berkata, "Baiklah-"

"Kau mau apa?" ucap Kagami cepat, trauma akan keputusan sepihak Riko yang biasanya berujung pada penyiksaan terhadap dirinya.

"-jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" ucap Riko memprotes aksi adik kelasnya itu.

Riko menghembuskan napas kesal, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Riko?" tanya sang kapten basket, Hyuga Junpei.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin mendapatkan hari libur, mulai sabtu minggu ini, selama lima hari, kalian bebas dari latihan rutin. Bagaimana kalau begitu?" tawar sang pelatih.

"Eh? Benarkah, pelatih? Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat sejenak!" Kagami bersorak gembira.

Meski awalnya lima hari itu disebut 'hari libur' –waktu untuk beristirahat, entah mengapa beberapa detik kemudian mulai terdengar beberapa rekomendasi tempat yang harus mereka datangi bersama. Rasanya mereka bukan berlibur tapi berekreasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain saja?" _center_ terbaik Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei berkomentar.

"Eh? Boleh juga, aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana," ujar Tsuchida menimpali.

"Taman bermain ya?" Koganei berpikir sejenak.

"Ada apa?" Teppei bertanya, agak khawatir rujukkannya ditolak.

Koganei menatap Teppei lurus, "Kurasa minggu-minggu ini taman bermain akan penuh."

Teppei mengeluarkan suara merajuk, "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Hyuga melihat perubahan atmosfir yang terjadi di sekitar Teppei, tampak sangat jelas kekecewaannya akan respon yang diberikan oleh Koganei, "Tak apa, bukan? Semakin ramai semakin asik."

"Hyuga," Teppei tersenyum menatap kaptennya.

"Taman bermain? Kalian itu apa? Anak SD?" ujar Kagami skeptis, "Itu ide yang buruk, iya 'kan Kuroko?"

Teppei tampak murung kembali mendapatkan penolakan kedua dari adik kelasnya sendiri, perlahan pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menatap surai _baby-blue_ Kuroko, berharap si master _misdirection_ itu akan memihak idenya.

Kuroko menghela napasnya pelan, nampak kelelahan karena sesuatu yang tidak tampak, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin pergi ke taman bermain."

Lalu keheningan menyergapi lapangan basket _indoor_ Seirin itu.

"Yosh! Hari minggu ini kita semua akan pergi ke sana!" teriak Riko yang disambut hangat oleh Teppei.

Surai kemerahan milik Kagami melirik surai _baby-blue_ di sampingnya, memperhatikan sosok kecil itu lebih dekat. Maniknya memperhatikan manik Kuroko yang melihat ke arah lain -sebuah jendela yang tidak tertutupi apapun; tidak, ia melihat butiran salju yang turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sayaka-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," manik surai baby-blue Kuroko mengerjap pelan._

_Seseorang yang berada di samping pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya manja, "Hi-ru-ma, panggil aku Hiruma."_

"_Sudah aku katakan, aku terbiasa memanggilmu Sayaka-san," Kuroko berkelit._

"_Hiruma, atau aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," sang gadis menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, menandakan keputusan akhirnya tidak bisa dirubah._

_Kuroko menghela napas lelah, "Sayaka-"_

"_Hiruma!" potong gadis itu cepat, surai keemasannya jatuh melewati bahunya, membuat wajahnya terbingkai dengan sempurna._

_Kedua mahluk itu terdiam, saling memandang, meski lama kelamaan sang gadis membuang pendangannya ke tanah yang memutih –bukan, tapi tanah yang ditutupi butiran putih._

"_Hi-Hiruma," Kuroko menarik napasnya ragu, "Hiruma-san"_

_Untungnya gadis dengan manik keabuan itu tidak sedang minum atau makan, kalau iya dia bisa langsung tersedak saking kesalnya, "Tidak usah pakai '–san'!"_

_Perlu beberapa saat sebelum sang gadis bisa memandang Kuroko tanpa ada petir di matanya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko menatap Hiruma intens, "Ano, Hiruma-san apa-"_

"_Hiruma!" surai keemasan itu lagi-lagi memotong._

_Kuroko mengulang kembali ucapannya, "Hiruma, apa benar kalau..."_

_Dan pupil keabuan itu melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan pemiliknya yang teramat sangat._

"_Tetsuya..."_

"Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun, di sini!" Riko memanggil Kuroko yang berdiri sendiri di ujung bangunan sana, nampak kebingungan mencari tempat pertemuan mereka, di sampingnya ada Nigou yang menyalak gembira begitu melihat Riko dan anggota tim baket yang lain. Suara Nigou menarik sang surai _baby-blue_ dari lamunannya mengenai kumpulan memori masa lalu.

"Ah, apakah semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Kuroko begitu ia menghampiri rekan satu timnya.

"Tidak, Izuki, Tsuchida, dan Kagami-kun belum datang," jawab Riko sembari berjongkok menyapa Nigou, "Kau membawanya."

"Nigou juga anggota tim basket Seirin. Dia bahkan sudah punya bajunya sendiri," ucap Koganei mengingatkan.

Kuroko melirik Koganei sekilas lalu kembali menatap pelatihnya, "Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Maa, maa, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang, Nigou," Teppei berucap gembira, dari tadi senyuman tidak bisa lekang dari wajahnya.

"Tampaknya Kiyoshi-senpai sangat senang mengenai rencana kita pergi ke taman bermain bersama," ujar Furihata, membuat Teppei salah tingkah.

Kuroko menatap Teppei yang tertawa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang Kuroko yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Maniknya melirik ke arah lain, agak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ia bisa melihat Tsuchida dan Kagami berjalan beriringan, mungkin mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Kalau begini tinggal menunggu Izuki, dan mereka akan memulai liburan mereka setelah sekian lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah kedatangan Izuki, tim basket Seirin kini sudah berada di dalam taman bermain –meski mereka harus mengantri lama untuk membeli tiket masuk. Salah mereka sendiri datang di saat-saat libur seperti ini.

"Aneh ya," ucap Koganei tiba-tiba, menarik semua perhatian kepadanya, "Biasanya pemain basket itu selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita."

Ada jeda aneh yang diisi oleh kegiatan saling-menatap di antara anggota tim basket Seirin, "Itu artinya kita pemain basket yang kurang beruntung," ucap Izuki setelah bisa mencerna maksud dari ucapan Koganei.

"Ne, apa ada di antara kalian yang pernah berpacaran?" tanya Koganei sembari memicingkan mata jahil.

Hampir semua yang ada di sana menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aku tidak punya waktu," jawab Kagami.

"Tidak. Dalam kasusmu, tidak ada wanita yang mau," sela Riko mencibir.

"Aku sih sudah," potong Tsuchida.

"Kami TAHU!" teriak pemain basket Seirin itu serempak.

"Ah, jangankan pacar. Dapat coklat _valentine_ saja tidak pernah," keluh Teppei.

"Ah, benar juga," seru yang lain.

"Dasar kalian ini. Kuroko, kita tidak memerlukan hal itu 'kan?" ucap Kagami sembari merangkul si surai _baby-blue_ erat, "Kita punya basket, itu cukup."

Lalu hanya hening yang menyapa pendengaran Kagami.

"Kuroko-kun, kau mau aku _buatkan_ coklat untuk _valentine_ nanti?" tanya Riko ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang murung.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot," Kuroko menolak secara halus, mengingat bagaimana kemampuan memasak pelatih wanita itu. Terima kasih, tapi Kuroko masih ingin hidup.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mendapatkan coklat _valentine_ sekali seumur hidup," timpal yang lain.

"Kalau begitu mau aku _buatkan_?" tawar Riko lagi, yang masih dihadiahi gelengan keras.

Gadis dengan surai pendek kecoklatan itu cemberut mendapati _niat baik_nya ditolak begitu saja.

Perlahan Kuroko menatap langit siang yang nampak biru di atas sana, "Kurasa, perasaan yang ingin disampaikan lebih utama dari pada coklat."

"Kuroko, kau mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau pernah saja, haha," Furihata tertawa pelan.

"Kau bertanya yang mana? Pernah berpacaran atau pernah mendapatkan coklat _valentine_?" Kuroko mengeratkan syal yang digunakannya, "Keduanya juga pernah sih."

"HEE?" semua tim basket Seirin termasuk Riko menyeru keras.

"Bahkan seorang Kuroko?" jerit Teppei sedih.

Kagami menangkap gelagat aneh dari nada bicara kawannya, "Dapat dari gadis merah muda Touou itu?"

"Namanya Momoi-san, Kagami-kun. Iya, dari dia juga."

"Juga?" tanya Kagami.

"Lupakan," jawab Kuroko pendek.

"Ah, sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu! Kita kemari untuk bermain!" Hyuga berkata dengan nada rendah.

Teppei tertawa melihat ekspresi kaptennya yang nampak gusar, "Ya sudah, Hyuga mau naik apa dulu?"

"Jangan menggunakan nada bicara itu, aku bukan anak-anak!" protes si pemuda berkacamata.

"Kalau aku ingin naik pontang-panting," ucap Teppei tidak memperdulikan lirikan sinis yang ditujukan Hyuga padanya.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya ke pontang-panting!" Riku berseru, mendukung ide _center_ kesayangannya.

Kumpulan remaja itu pun perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati wahana yang disetujui –lagi-lagi secara sepihak- untuk dinaiki. Semuanya mulai berjalan, tanpa terkecuali. Saat melewati sebuah _stand_, tiba-tiba sang surai _baby-blue_ terdiam, ia mengadahkan tangannya yang bersembunyi dengan rapat di balik sarung tangan berwarna biru dengan pola snow-flakes. Berusaha menangkap butiran-butiran hujan yang membeku -salju. Membuatnya terjebak dalam lamunan tentang masa lalu. Manik sang surai _baby-blue_ mengerjap beberapa kali saat dia merasa bisa melihat 'dirinya yang lain' sendirian di ujung sana. Sama seperti hari itu, Kuroko mengadahkan tangannya, menunggu sosok seseorang yang sudah mengikat sebuah janji untuk bertemu. Berdiri di dekat sebuah bangku yang sama sekali tidak digunakannya.

"Tunggu, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak duduk saja?" pikir Kuroko, terdiam lama.

Lalu sosoknya di masa lalu itu menghembuskan napas, terlihat asap putih menguar ke udara. Bahu kecil itu ia putar kecil, berusaha untuk merilekskan otot di dalamnya.

"Apa aku setegang itu?" Kuroko berucap pelan.

"Tegang apanya?" Kagami yang berdiri di dekat Kuroko bertanya bingung.

Manik _baby-blue_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke surai _red-wine_ yang setia menunggunya sejak tadi, "Tidak apa."

Kuroko melirik ke arah bangku taman itu lagi –di mana ia bisa melihat sosok masa lalunya samar. Sebuah senyuman merangkak naik, "Kagami-kun, ayo kita menyusul yang lain."

Kagami menarik syal Kuroko main-main dan mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kagami-kun, nanti aku tercekik," Kuroko menyuarakan protesnya.

"Kau 'kan mudah hilang, haha," pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa keras, "Ini untuk jaga-jaga."

_Hilang..._

"_Tetsuya, kau di sini rupanya-"_ suara manis gadis surai keemasan itu mengisi ruang yang ada di sekitar mereka, _"-kupikir kau hilang ke mana."_

Manik Kuroko membulat sempurna, tubuhnya berbalik spontan. Lagi-lagi ingatan masa lalu berputar di kepalanya. Sialnya segala sesuatu terasa terlalu nyata. Lalu udara di sekitar Kuroko seperti tersedot entah ke mana, membuatnya merasa sesak. Rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam lautan tanpa dasar.

"_Sayaka-san-"_

"Hiruma."

_ "-akhirnya kau datang juga."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menunjukkan sisi jingganya saat Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan pulang. Nigou menancapkan kukunya di jaket tebal Kuroko saat Kuroko memeluknya erat –takut karena keseimbangan Kuroko agak bermasalah dikarenakan timbunan salju. Padahal saat ini sudah masuk bulan Februari, tapi musim semi tampaknya masih enggan datang.

"Kuroko, gadis yang tadi kau maksudkan itu siapa?" Kagami bertanya hati-hati, memecah kesunyian yang sempat hadir.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya terdiam sembari memperhatikan manik Nigou yang mirip dengan maniknya, "Apa aku boleh tidak menjawab?"

Kagami mendecih kecil, "Itu hakmu."

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Hening jika kau mengabaikan suara-suara khas perkotaan. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Tempat yang awalnya nampak biasa itu berubah, berkilauan; efek warna lampu yang beragam.

Nigou menyalak pelan, membuat perhatian Kagami dan Kuroko tertuju padanya.

"Mungkin anjing itu lapar," Kagami menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Kuroko menimbang sejenak, "Ya, mungkin saja."

"Kau masih punya stok?" tanya si surai _red-wine_.

"Sepertinya hampir habis," Kuroko menimbang-nimbang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu membelinya," ucap Kagami.

Kuroko tidak membalas tawaran Kagami, tapi meski begitu seorang baka-Gami cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa Kuroko setuju.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau masih mau tahu siapa perempuan itu?" Kuroko bertanya, menarik semua perhatian yang Kagami punya.

Kagami diam menyimak perkataan Kuroko selanjutnya, "Namanya Hiruma."

Kuroko diam, Kagami-pun sama.

"Dia anak mana?" tanya Kagami ketika dirasanya Kuroko tidak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dulu dia satu SMP denganku," Kuroko memberikan jeda di antara ucapannya, "Sekarang dia bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan."

Kagami mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Dia kekasihmu?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak, "Mantan, kurasa."

Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, lagi pula dia bukan tipe orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Sebenarnya, hubungan kami tidak benar-benar seperti itu," Kuroko mulai bercerita, "Aku seperti, kalian menyebutnya apa? selingkuhan?"

"Huh?" Kagami tersentak, tak menyangka kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari bibir si surai _baby-blue_, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul, "Persis seperti apa yang kau dengar, Kagami-kun."

Lampu jauh yang dinyalakan oleh sebuah mobil bersinar ke arah duo Kuroko-Kagami, membuat tiga eksistensi yang ada di sana menyipitkan mata karena silau.

"Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya," Kuroko melanjutkan ceritanya, "Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berani melakukan hal-hal bodoh tidak untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kuroko, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bercerita," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya kaku.

Manik kebiruan Kuroko memandang puncak-puncak gedung di seberang jalan, "Aku ingin kau mendengarnya."

Dehaman kecil terdengar, Kagami berusaha melegakan tenggorokkannya yang entah mengapa mendadak kehilangan suara.

Kuroko tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri saat mengingat beberapa kepingan masa lalu, "Aku ingat pernah mengunjungi semua _konbini_ di daerah ini hanya untuk mengganti _hairpin_ basket milik Hiruma yang hilang."

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang mantan _sixth phantom_ itu tidak percaya, "Ha? Serius?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami-kun, meskipun dia perempuan, kemampuan bermain basketnya lebih baik daripada aku," Kuroko melirik pemilik nomor punggung 10 yang masih terdiam di tempat, membuat objek yang dipandang sosok _baby-blue_ itu melanjutkan langkahnya, "Jadi, kalau nanti bertemu, jangan sampai meremehkannya."

"Dari ceritamu, dia sepertinya gadis yang baik," Kagami berkata pelan, "Tapi, yang namanya selingkuh itu-"

"Dia memiliki rambut keemasan yang terurai hingga pinggangnya, mungkin sekarang tidak sepanjang itu lagi," Kuroko memotong ucapan Kagami, "Manik keabuannya akan tampak berkilauan saat ia tersenyum."

"Kuroko," Kagami memanggil rekannya itu, berusaha memberi _pause_ di antara ucapan si surai _baby-blue_.

"Seperti sepasang permata yang indah. Membuatku ingin memandangnya terus menerus," Kuroko tertawa lembut, "Tentu saja aku melakukannya secara diam-diam, dia bisa memukul kepalaku kalau tahu aku melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Ah," Kuroko menunjuk sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kita harus menyebrang. Toko hewannya ada di sana."

Kuroko mengelus kepala Nigou beberapa kali, "Sebentar ya, aku akan membelikanmu makanan."

"_Tunggu sebentar ya..."_

"Lampunya sudah hijau, ayo menyebrang," ajak si surai _red-wine_.

"_...Tetsuya."_

"Oi, Kuroko, cepat menyebrang!" teriak Kagami dari ujung jalan.

Kuroko tersentak, segera dikontrolnya tubuh itu untuk menyebrang dengan segera.

"Jangan melamun kalau sedang menyebrang!" mau tidak mau Kuroko akhirnya terkena semburan marah Kagami, mata Kagami membesar –Kuroko pikir mata itu akan tergelincir, lepas dari tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kuroko pendek.

Kagami menghela napas kesal tapi ia segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang dengan segera berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Ano ne, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

Kagami melirik sekilas dan bergumam, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin ia kembali padaku," Kuroko berkata pelan, "Aku ingin Hiruma kembali ke pelukanku."

"Hei! Kau masih membicarakan hal itu?" teriak Kagami tidak percaya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak bisa," sang surai _baby-blue_ mempererat pelukannya pada Nigou, "Karena sekarang Hiruma harus menggantikan posisi seseorang –selamanya. Haha _kecuali aku bisa bermain dengan waktu dan merubah masa lalu._"

Anak didik Alex itu menekan kepala lawan bicaranya agak keras, "Kuroko! Sudah, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Dengan susah payah Kuroko melepaskan cengkraman setan duo-nya, "Tolong hentikan ini."

"Rasanya aneh melihatmu seperti ini," Kagami mendecih kecil, "Kau jadi sentimental dan terdengar bodoh."

Kuroko memilih diam dan tidak meladeni ucapan api berjalan itu. Dengan langkah tenang si surai _baby-blue_ melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke toko hewan, dan memesan beberapa hal yang ia pikir akan dibutuhkan oleh anjing yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Nigou hanya menyalak kegirangan beberapa kali saat melihat banyak hal yang khusus dibuat untuk mahluk hidup sepertinya, ekor Nigou bergerak-gerak sendiri, membuat beberapa orang yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu gemas melihatnya.

"Datang lagi," ucap pemilik toko saat Kuroko sudah membayar barang beliannya, lagi-lagi Nigou menyalak –mungkin memberikan salam untuk pemilik toko baik hati itu.

"Kau sudah membelinya?" tanya Kagami saat dilihatnya surai _baby-blue_ keluar dari pintu depan.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Kuroko, tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit menandakan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Yo," jawab Kagami, "Ngomong-ngomong berhentilah memikirkan hal tidak mengenakan seperti tadi. Lupakan Hiyama itu."

"Hiyama?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Apa namanya Hirama?" Kagami memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Ah, Hiruma?"

Manik Kuroko tampak kosong beberapa saat, lalu sebuah senyuman merangkak naik, "Ah, kalau soal itu-"

"Kau tahu, ibaratkan burger, gadis di dunia ini banyak jumlahnya," Kagami berusaha memberikan nasihat pada rekan seangkatannya itu, "Masih ada gadis berambut merah muda itu, bukan? Mh, Momoi-san?"

Alis Kuroko berkedut bingung. Berpikir ada hubungan apa antara burger dan populasi wanita. Tapi kali ini, Kuroko tidak berniat membahas analogi hancur yang Kagami buat.

"Kagami-kun terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan cerita-" Kuroko tersenyum, "-palsuku."

Kagami terdiam, "Palsu?"

"Haha, apa kau benar-benar berpikir orang sepertiku mau menghabiskan waktu untuk wanita?" tanya Kuroko, dia memiringkan kepalanya kecil, "Kalau aku memiliki begitu banyak waktu luang, pasti sudah kugunakan untuk berlatih basket."

"He? Jadi semua ceritamu mengenai Hirama ini hanya karanganmu saja?" Kagami memajukan tubuhnya kaget, "Soal rambut keemasan, jago main basket, dan selingkuh itu... semua karanganmu?"

"Hiruma, bukan Hirama," ucap Kuroko, "Awalnya aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu, tapi saat aku sadar kau mempercayainya, aku jadi sedikit kelewatan."

"Maafkan aku," pada akhirnya Kuroko meminta maaf lagi kepada surai _red-wine_ itu saat ia sadar Kagami hanya bisa terdiam dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Sial kau!" teriak Kagami setelah ia bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kagami-kun, kau mau apa? Mau menyentuh Nigou, ya?" ucap Kuroko, mendekatkan anjing kesayangan tim basket Seirin ke arah Kagami yang sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya. Gerakan pelan Kuroko mampu membuat pemuda yang memiliki lompatan tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menjauh mundur.

"Kagami-kun, mengapa kau menjauh?" Kuroko bertanya sedih, "Padahal Nigou begitu lucu, lihatlah."

Kuroko berlari mendekati orang yang semakin menjauhinya. Kedua tangan kecilnya memegang Nigou dan satu plastik besar berisi makanan, dan obat-obatan hewan yang baru dibelinya tersampir di sisi dalam siku kanannya. Seseorang yang dikejar hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menatap mereka aneh.

"Kuroko, berhenti atau aku hajar kau nanti!"

Kuroko hanya mampu tersenyum, masih berlari mengejar surai _red-wine_ di depannya, terkadang tawa halus bisa terdengar keluar dari mulutnya, ia tertawa, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, lalu perlahan air mata turun dari kedua maniknya yang mencerminkan langit dengan begitu baik. Membuatnya terdiam di tempat, membeku –terutama saat jauh di ujung sana ia melihat surai keemasan, dengan manik keabuan yang tampak begitu familiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Tetsuya" jeda kecil, "Ini bukti cintaku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (?)**

**A/N**

Mungkin ada beberapa yang harus dijelasin biar gak ada salah arti. Konbini, itu semacam mini-market kalau di Indonesia. Tapi meskipun mini, konbini di Jepang tergolong lengkap. Di sana, dalam sebuah konbini, selain produk yang dijual, biasanya mereka juga punya mesin fax, mesin foto-copy, ya pokoknya tergolong lengkap deh. Soal mereka malah nyebrang waktu lampu hijau nyala? Iya, soalnya yang dimaksud lampu hijau ini adalah tanda menyebrang, bukan lampu lalu-lintas. Jadi kalau tanda menyebrangnya jadi hijau, mereka aman buat nyebrang.

Fic ini masih fic gabungan sama abang aku. Mungkin karena Sirius dikejar deadline dan tugas kuliah yang numpuk bak gunung di meja, fic-nya jadi sependek ini –gaje pula. Maafkan Sirius reader. Ini juga udah kerja keras banting tulang –bohong deh hihi. Eh, makasih lho udah mau baca sampai sini. Anyway, leave some review ya, flame juga diterima, asal bisa membangun ^ ^ Jangan lupa cek cerita dari abangku ya, pen name : Kazusa Kirihika.

Nigou : "Wang! Wang! Wang!"

_So, would you mind to review ? __*__wink_


	3. Take the Wrong Turn, and Stumble

Orang-orang bilang bahwa musim semi adalah musimnya orang jatuh cinta. Jadi, asalkan jatuh cinta –tak peduli kapanpun itu, maka saat itu adalah musim semi baginya. Mengapa menganalogikannya dengan musim semi? Mungkin karena musim semi bersuhu hangat, sama seperti hati-hati manusia yang tengah jatuh cinta –atau mungkin karena fakta bahwa musim semi digunakan sebagian besar hewan untuk menikah. Jangan lupa kalau manusia juga merupakan mamalia yang memiliki akal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" suara seorang gadis meninggi tak karuan membuat banyak mata memandangnya, "Tentu saja bukan!"

"Tapi aku sering melihat kalian berdua bersama, haha aku tidak tahu seleramu yang seperti itu," ujar lawan bicaranya, dan suara tawa menguar di udara –mengundang tawa lain untuk ikut serta.

"Kalian ini," sang gadis dengan surai kecoklatannya menggeram kesal, "Katanya sahabatku, ko tidak percayaan?"

"Komachi, kurasa kedua hal itu tidak ada hubungannya," ujar sosok lain.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak pacaran dengan anak yang bernama Midorima itu!" dengan tegas sang gadis berkata, "Ayolah, _mana mungkin_ aku pacaran dengan anak SMP sepertinya?"

"Eh, lalu mengapa kalian sering terlihat bersama?" tanda tanya besar keluar dari atas kepala gadis-gadis SMA itu.

"I–itu," surai kecoklatan yang dipanggil Komachi gelagapan, "Itu karena kami teman."

Sahabat-sahabat sang gadis saling menatap tidak percaya, "Teman, apa teman?"

"Sudah aku katakan, kami hanya teman!" Komachi bersikeras, "Bahkan bisa dibilang, aku sudah menganggapnya_ sebagai adikku_ _sendiri_. Kalian tahu 'kan betapa aku menginginkan seorang adik?"

"_Well_, kau pernah mengatakan itu dulu," salah seorang di antara mereka mengiyakan.

Manik coklat Komachi tersenyum senang, "Aku mana mungkin berbohong pada kalian?"

Keadaanpun menjadi hening karena semuanya sedang mencerna penjelasan Komachi.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Ko–chan bilang kalau mereka hanya teman, itu artinya mereka hanya teman," gadis dengan surai kuning berkata sembari mengacak rambut sahabatnya, "Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kali ini mungkin musim semi-mu tiba bersamaan dengan musim semi sebenarnya."

"Musim seminya juga sudah hampir berakhir, mungkin mantranya jadi menurun," timpal yang lain.

"Haha, sudah ah, nanti gerbangnya sekolahnya dikunci sebelum kita datang," ujar Komachi sembari tertawa.

"Iya, iya, ayo pergi," jawab seorang gadis yang memakai kaca mata.

Kelima gadis yang sudah berada di tengah masa remaja mereka itu mulai berjalan ke arah SMA Seiho. Tapi baru beberapa langkah pergi dari tempat itu salah seorang dari mereka menyadari surai kehijauan yang ada di balik salah satu pohon sakura. Awalnya ia pikir itu daun, ternyata kepala manusia.

"Eh, bukannya itu anak yang bernama Midorima?" tunjuknya.

Komachi melirik cemas, "Benarkah? Pasti bukan 'kan? SMP Teiko bukan ke arah sini, mana mung–"

"Midorima–chan! Aku tahu kau di situ!" surai kuning yang ada di sana berteriak keras.

Sosok yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu menampakkan tubuhnya. Kalau bukan karena seragam khas SMP Teiko yang dikenakan si surai hijau, dengan tingginya yang mencapai angka 174 cm orang-orang akan beranggapan kalau dia sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Komachi kaget.

"Aku baru saja dari toko di seberang sana, nanodayo," Midorima menunjuk sebuah toko barang-barang antik, "_Lucky-item_-ku hari ini adalah–"

Manik kelima gadis itu memperhatikan benda yang kini ada di tangan kanan pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka itu.

"–payung zaman 60-an."

Keringat imaginer muncul di dahi para gadis itu, agak kebingungan harus memberikan reaksi apa pada si _freak-ramalan-Ohaasa_ di hadapan mereka.

"Oh iya, mumpung anaknya ada di sini," ujar si surai kuning, "kita tanyakan saja ada hubungan apa dia dengan Ko–chan."

"Jangan begitu, kasihan dia," ucap gadis lain sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Namun nampaknya surai kuning itu tidak mau mendengarkan, "Ne, Midorima–chan, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Ko–chan kami?"

"Usa–chan, hentikan!" Komachi berucap marah, "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang?"

Midorima tersenyum samar, "Seperti yang dikatakan Suzuki–san, kami ini seperti saudara, nanodayo. Kebetulan aku tidak memiliki kakak."

Meski mendapatkan jawaban yang _dibutuhkannya_, tak urung pupil Komachi melebar, "Midorima–kun."

"Sudah ya, aku takut terlambat masuk sekolah," Midorima berucap santai, "_Osakini_, Suzuki–san."

"Ah, Midori–" ucapan si surai kecoklatan itu terputus saat orang yang ia maksud sudah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take the Wrong Turn, and Stumble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shun, hari ini aku boleh ke rumahmu tidak?" surai kehijauan itu bertanya, maniknya tenggelam pada kumpulan awan mendung yang ada di depan matanya.

"Boleh saja, ibu pasti senang, sejak lama dia bilang kalau dia merindukanmu. Memangnya kenapa?" sang gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ itu balik bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Orangtuaku pergi selama seminggu, hanya adikku yang mereka bawa serta, nanodayo," Midorima menarik napas pelan, "Aku agak kesepian."

Manik kehitaman Shunji berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merilekskan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu, seminggu ini menginap saja di rumahku, _nope_?"

Midorima menatap gadis itu, berusaha untuk memastikan, "Tak apa 'kah?"

"Baka, tentu tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, nanti saat pulang kita ke rumahmu dulu untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan," Shunji tersenyum ke arah sahabat baiknya itu, "Aku akan membantu."

"_Arigatou_, nanodayo," ujar surai kehijauan itu bergumam. Midorima tetaplah remaja _tsundere_ jika dihadapkan pada hal-hal seperti ini, dengan kaku ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hening yang tercipta membuat pemuda itu melirik ke sampingnya, berusaha untuk mencari sosok gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ yang tak kunjung membalas ucapannya –padahal Midorima sudah bersiap-siap jika Shunji meledeknya karena bersikap kekanakkan seperti tadi –mana ada pemuda yang takut ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya sendiri?

"Shun?" panggil Midorima pelan, maniknya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas.

"Hua! Kise, hati-hati," ucap Shunji berlari cepat lalu menarik satu dus yang tengah dibawa –dengan susah payah, oleh surai kuning keemasan, "Jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Ah, _gomen_, Shunji–cchi," Kise memandang khawatir kekasihnya, "Ini berat, biar aku saja–ssu."

Shunji menendang tulang kering Kise main-main –namun sempat membuat keseimbangan Kise terganggu, "Karena ini berat, jadi dibagi. Berdua lebih baik 'kan?"

Kise menatap gadis yang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Maaf."

"Mengapa minta maaf? Ini mau dibawa ke mana?" Shunji menatap dus yang dibawanya.

"Gudang sekolah," jawab Kise pendek.

Lalu tanpa ada komando lagi kedua orang itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tempat tujuan, perlahan suara mereka mulai mengecil dan menghilang dari pendengaran seseorang dengan surai kehijauannya.

"Terkadang aku lupa Shun sudah berpacaran," ujar Midorima lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Terlebih saat aku sadar pria itu si berisik Kise."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima menggeram kesal saat dilihatnya Shunji berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya –dalam keadaan basah.

"Kau dari mana saja, nanodayo?"

"Ehehe, maaf terlambat," Shunji tertawa kecil, "Tadi Kise memintaku untuk mengajarinya dulu."

Midorima memilih tidak menjawab alasan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu, "Masuk. Keringkan tubuhmu."

Shunji mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Midorima masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Wah, kangennya!" pekik Shunji senang. Maniknya berbinar memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia berlari cepat memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang dulu sering ia masuki.

"Taman di belakang tidak berubah, kolam ikannya juga," Shunji berkata dengan antusias, "Ruang keluarga dijadikan seperti ini toh."

Setelah puas berkeliling Shunji masuk ke kamar Midorima dan mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Sudah aku katakan BUKAN? Keringkan tubuhmu dulu!"

"Eh? Tapi, cuma bagian atas bajuku saja ko yang basah," protes Shunji kecil, "Kau tidak perlu membentakku sekeras itu."

Midorima melemparkan sebuah baju dan handuk ke arah Shunji yang menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Pakai itu," Midorima melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan cepat, "Aku akan membuatkanmu minum."

Shunji masih terdiam saat pintu kamar Midorima ditutup dari luar.

"Ada apa dengan si baka Shintarou?" bibir Shunji cemberut, ikut kesal karena sikap Midorima yang kurang bersahabat.

Shunji melangkahkan kakinya ke depan cermin besar yang Midorima miliki. Dengan cepat Shunji mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit lepek karena basah. Lalu seluruh gerakan tubuhnya terhenti saat ia memperhatikan dirinya dengan lebih seksama. Shunji benar saat mengatakan bahwa hujan tidak membuatnya sebasah itu, hanya baju bagian atasnya yang menjadi korban, tapi justru itu yang menjadi masalah–

"Shintarou," Shunji menggumamkan nama sahabat kecilnya.

–bajunya menempel dengan lekat pada tubuh surai _dark-lavender_, membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk tercetak dengan sangat jelas –termasuk area _barely-b-cup_ yang sempat Midorima singgung sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shintarou," panggil Shunji pelan, "Hp-mu menyala."

Midorima melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar teleponnya, "Biarkan saja, nanodayo."

Shunji yang tengah mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama si _tsundere_ Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Siapa tahu penting."

Midorima menatap Shunji sejenak sebelum menyerahkan hp itu ke tangannya, "Kau saja yang angkat."

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Dia perlu padamu 'kan?" tolak Shunji.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja," jawab Midorima cuek.

"Kemarikan!" Shunji berkata kesal.

Pip.

"Ah, moshi-moshi," ucap Shunji sopan.

"Eh? Ini nomor Midorima–kun 'kan?" ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini nomor Shin-maksudku Midorima, ah sebentar ya," Shunji menyerahkan hp itu kembali pada pemiliknya dan memberikan tatapan mematikan.

"Terima, _nope_?" ucap Shunji sembari menggertakkan giginya.

Dengan malas Midorima menerima uluran itu –dia masih cukup tahu diri dan berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang Shunji berikan padanya.

"Ini aku, ada perlu apa?" ucap Midorima dingin –selebih dia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Midorima–kun, aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau mengerti 'kan?" tanya suara di ujung telepon.

"Hm," Midorima merespon dengan dehaman.

"Jangan marah ya. Nanti aku jelaskan, aku sayang Midorima–kun," ucapnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang mengangkat telepon tadi siapa?"

Midorima melirik Shunji yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, "Ia kekasihku."

Jeda mengisi beberapa detik berikutnya, "Midorima–kun, jangan marah seperti itu dong."

"Aku tidak marah, nanodayo. Mengapa harus marah?" tanya surai hijau itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

Midorima tersenyum mengejek –meskipun gadis yang sedang meneleponnya tidak bisa melihat hal itu, "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Huh? Shintarou?" Shunji menatap khawatir saat sang _three-pointer_ menaikkan volume suaranya.

Midorima mengalihkan perhatiannya pada surai _dark-lavender_ Shunji, "Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi aku akan menutup teleponnya, nanodayo."

"Midorima–"

Pip.

"Tadi siapa?" tanya Shunji penasaran.

Si surai kehijauan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun, "Hanya seorang teman yang menganggapku sebagai adiknya, nanodayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu Midorima sedang asik memilih snack saat maniknya mengenali dark-lavender seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Perlahan Midorima mendekati sosok itu dan menepuk pundaknya halus, "Shun–"

"Kyaaa!"

Midorima mengerenyitkan dahi bingung dan kesal saat sapaannya dibalas dengan teriakan keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandangi mereka. Beberapa detik berlalu dan wajah Shunji masih memerah, dengan napasnya yang memburu –mungkin itu perpaduan antara kaget dan rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

"Kau kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya si surai hijau kesal, "Kau memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan, kau tahu itu?"

"Shintarou, kau mengagetkan aku. Aku pikir, kupikir," ucap Shunji terbata-bata.

Midorima memperhatikan kondisi keseluruhan Shunji, memutuskan bahwa gadis itu terlihat biasa saja –tidak sakit atau dalam bahaya, "Kau berbelanja apa saja?"

Shunji mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya, "Ah, seperti yang kau lihat."

Midorima memperhatikan keranjang belanjaan Shunji dan mendapati berbagai macam benda seperti daging, susu sapi, sayuran dan berbagai macam snack, "Sesudah ini mau ke mana?"

"Pulang, mungkin. Shintarou bagaimana?" sang gadis balik bertanya.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Mau temani aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Huh? Tentu saja," Shunji menjawab gelagapan, tidak siap ditanya hal seperti itu.

Klontang!

Suara benda, terutama kaleng bertemu dengan lantai terdengar memekak telinga. Membuat supermarket yang berada di lantai dasar itu senyap seketika.

"Suara apa itu?" surai dark-lavender bertanya.

"Sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkan barang jualan, nanodayo," jawab Midorima klise.

"Aku juga tahu," Shunji mengerlingkan matanya bosan, "Lihat yuk, aku khawatir."

Di tempat kejadian banyak orang yang berkumpul, termasuk pelayan toko. Sepertinya semua orang penasaran akan keributan yang terjadi.

"Bertanggung jawab itu bagus, tapi kalau begini aku jadi kasihan padanya," Shunji berucap pelan.

_Bertanggung jawab…_

Rasa kesal muncul dalam diri surai kehijauan Midorima, membuatnya membalikkan badan cepat dan mulai menjauhi tempat itu, "Semua orang harus bertanggung jawab akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan katakan."

Shunji berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Midorima, "Tapi 'kan? Dia tidak perlu membeli semuanya."

"Dia sudah mengatakan akan membelinya, nanodayo. Di dunia ini, ada waktu di mana kau tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu–" Midorima mengambil keranjang dari tangan Shunji dan menyimpannya di tempat kasir, "–semenyesal apapun dirimu."

Shunji hanya mampu terdiam, berusaha untuk mengerti maksud yang Midorima sampaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima dan Shunji duduk dalam diam di ruang keluarga rumah Shunji sembari menikmati es krim cone yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Keduanya jatuh pada suasana canggung tak bersahabat, membuat si surai _dark-lavender_ tanpa sadar menghabiskan es krimnya cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shintarou?" Shunji bertanya hati-hati, tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana lebih jauh.

"Ne, Apa aku kurang baik?" Midorima berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shunji tak mengerti.

"Apa yang salah dariku? Aku memikirkannya sepanjang malam dan tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat," Midorima menatap lurus halaman samping yang keluarga Shunji miliki, "Kau sahabatku, jadi kurasa, ne, Shun."

"Shintarou, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu," ucap Shunji, ia mendekat ke arah Midorima dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

Midorima membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Shunji. Midorima memeluk sosok mungil itu erat, membuat sang gadis harus berjingjit semampunya karena perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka. Pikiran Shunji terasa gamang, separuh dari pikirannya sedang berkeliaran keluar. Shunji menarik napas pelan, lalu lengannya mendekap leher Midorima. Midorima tercium seperti sabun, dan Shunji selalu menyukai hal tersebut. Membuatnya rileks, dan merasa nyaman. Manik kehitaman Shunji tertutup sempurna, "Shintarou, aku ada untukmu."

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya pikiran Shunji yang tengah gamang –Midorima pun sama. Semuanya muncul ke permukaan saat gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ merasakan ada tekanan asing nan lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Maniknya membuka cepat dan mendapati manik kehijauan Midorima bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya –tapi itu bukan fokus utama sang gadis.

"Shintarou, apa yang?" tanya Shunji lemas saat –pada akhirnya Midorima mau menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Midorima menarik tubuh Shunji hingga jatuh ke pelukannya, "Maaf, Shun. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menyesal dan menarik kata-kataku ini. Tidak seperti _orang itu_, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan–"

"Shintarou," Shunji mengucap nama sahabatnya lagi, masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Midorima memilih diam dan menikmati hangat tubuh gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Ia baru ingat betapa eksistensi gadis dengan maniknya yang kehitaman itu mampu membuatnya setenang ini. Hanya dengan berada di dekatnya Midorima selalu merasa nyaman.

"–sepertinya aku menyukaimu, nanodayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Komachi berjalan pulang setelah mengikuti les tambahan. Langit sudah gelap dan hal ini membuatnya malas untuk mengikuti les tambahan lagi. Ia sudah sering berjalan pulang ke area ini dan sejauh ini keadaan selalu baik-baik saja, begitu pikir gadis itu sebelum maniknya menemukan sosok orang mencurigakan dengan jersey dan tas selendang yang basah kuyup terlihat sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu –tampaknya orang itu berada di sana cukup lama. Manik coklat Komachi mengikuti arah manik sosok itu. Sebuah rumah, dengan halaman samping yang cukup besar, juga sesosok orang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka. Tunggu, sepertinya dua orang. Ada lengan yang nampak memeluk leher sosok itu –sosok dengan surai kehijauan.

"Midorima–kun?" Komachi berucap pelan.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari genggamannya mengendur, membuat payung yang tengah ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Maniknya terasa perih tiba-tiba, menghasilkan air mata berlebih yang jatuh bebas mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang seperti itu; diliriknya orang asing dengan jersey itu –sama sepertinya, sepasang manik jingga milik orang itu menjatuhkan air mata. Tidak sadar pada kenyataan bahwa meski di dalam kegelapan seperti ini surai kecoklatan itu dapat melihat sosoknya dengan cukup jelas. Komachi mengabaikan orang asing itu dan kembali memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah berpelukan intim di balik jendela cukup jauh di ujung sana.

"Midorima–kun," isak Komachi pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi, Midorima," teriak seseorang.

Sosok yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya melirik sedikit, "Apa maumu, nanodayo?"

"Akashi menyuruh kita untuk menjenguk si Kise yang sedang sakit," jawab sosok itu malas.

"Aho–mine, sopan sedikit! Dia rekan satu tim-mu 'kan?" ujar seorang gadis dengan surai _violet_-nya.

"Rekan satu tim atau bukan, aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya," surai _navy-blue_ itu lagi-lagi menjawab malas.

Sang gadis menghadiahi satu pukulan keras di kepala sang pemuda, membuatnya mengerang dan protes di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ano, maaf, bukannya kau itu, Kaou Karen, anak kelas 2–3?" tanya Midorima memperhatikan sosok yang agak asing di sana.

"Ah, iya, eto.. Midorima–san?" jawab gadis yang bernama Karen itu canggung, "Kita belum berkenalan dengan benar ya? Aku Kaou Karen, yoroshikune."

"Midorima Shintarou, yoroshiku," Midorima balas menunduk saat gadis di hadapannya menunduk sopan.

"Daiki, Shintarou, kita berangkat sekarang," ujar seseorang dengan surai kemerahan di depan gerbang, selain sosok itu, sosok dengan surai _baby-blue_ dan _soft-purple_ berdiri dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Mido–chin, Aomi–chin, cepat," ujar si bongsor Murasakibara.

"Keh, merepotkan," keluh Aomine terakhir kalinya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karen, "Aku pergi ke rumah si Kise dulu, kau hati-hati di jalan."

Sang gadis mengangguk, "Tentu. Dan belajarlah menyebut nama Ryota–kun dengan benar, padahal dia teman sekelasmu."

"Dan mantan teman sekelasmu," tambah Aomine.

"Tidak ada mantan untuk teman," protes Karen, "Dan kita bertiga satu kelas di kelas 1. Bukan cuma aku atau Ryota–kun, tapi kita."

"Terserah kau saja, _jya_," Aomine berjalan pergi.

"Kaou–san, duluan," ucap Midorima berbasa-basi.

Karen menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu melihat surai _navy-blue_ dan kehijauan itu sedang berbincang dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Kumpulan anak jenius basket.

"Jadi Kise sakit?" tanya Midorima di tengah perjalanan.

"Iya," jawab Murasakibara sembari mengunyah maibou, "Kuro–chin yang bilang."

Midorima melirik si master _misdirection_ cepat, "Bukannya kalian tidak sekelas?"

"Ah, begini. Karena sibuk, tadi Hiruma memintaku untuk mengantarkan fotocopi pelajaran hari ini ke apartemen Kise," jawab Kuroko, "Tapi karena aku tidak tahu dimana apartemennya, jadi aku bertanya pada Akashi–kun."

"Lalu Aka–chin memutuskan kalau kita semua harus menjenguk Kise–chin karena Kise–chin tinggal sendiri dan kemungkinan besar saat ini dia sedang terlantar di kasurnya," Murasakibara menimpali.

"Sayaka Hiruma ya? Ketua osis dan rekan sekelas yang baik, tidak seperti seseorang di sini," Midorima melirik ke arah seseorang dengan surai _navy-blue_.

"Dia sakit atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku," ucap Aomine dingin, sedikit banyak tersinggung dengan ucapan si surai hijau, "Lagipula siapa suruh dia berdiri di tengah hujan seperti kemarin?"

"Siapa? Kise–kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kurasa semua orang punya alasan untuk melakukan suatu hal," potong Akashi, menghentikan semua perbincangan mereka mengenai si jenius dalam hal meng-_copy_, Kise Ryota.

"Kita ke sana dulu untuk membawakan Ryota sesuatu," tambah Akashi saat dilihatnya sebuah Konbini.

Murasakibara terlihat senang, "Sekalian aku mau membeli maibou. Apa rasa baru sudah keluar ya?"

"Atsushi, di tanganmu masih banyak kotak maibou," sela Akashi.

"Kalau yang itu untuk di rumah, Aka–chin," Murasakibara membela dirinya.

Murasakibara lagi-lagi harus membela dirinya saat Aomine berkata sesuatu mengenai banyak makan dan diabetes. Perang ucapan itu belum selesai –bahkan saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mini market itu. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak menyikut Midorima, mungkin sang _shooter_ akan tetap berdiri mematung di depan konbini sembari melamunkan sesuatu yang baru didengarnya.

…_kemarin, dia berdiri di tengah hujan…_

Di mana tepatnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan Kiseki no Sedai dikurangi Kise sedang berdiri di depan sebuah elevator yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung turun.

"Apa elevator ini rusak?" ucap Murasakibara, wajahnya tampak kesal. Wajar sebenarnya karena sudah sepuluh menit pintu elevator itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menggunakan tangga saja?" usul Kuroko, sama-sama lelah menunggu.

"Akashi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Midorima sembari melirik kapten tim basketnya itu.

"Tidak, kita tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi elevatornya akan turun," jawab Akashi dingin.

"Huh?" respon Midorima bingung, "Seperti biasa, kau berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi, "Karena aku tidak pernah salah."

Ingin rasanya si surai kehijauan memukul surai merah yang ada di sampingnya, tapi Midorima tidak ingin menu latihannya dinaikkan berkali-kali lipat, karenanya dia masih menahan diri.

"Ah, Aka–chin benar, lihat elevatornya mulai turun," tunjuk jemari panjang Murasakibara.

Semua mata langsung melihat apa yang dimaksud Murasakibara, dan Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minna, terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku–ssu," Kise menangis bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Iwayama–san merawatmu," ucap Kuroko sembari melihat ke arah dapur apartemen Kise, nampak seorang gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_nya tengah menuangkan jus apel ke dalam gelas.

"Shunji–cchi datang dari siang, dia merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang," ucap Kise memeluk guling yang ada di dekatnya gemas.

Midorima yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu menatap Kise lama, baru ingat kalau Shunji meminta izin pulang pada saat istirahat makan siang –pulang untuk merawat si berisik Kise. Pikiran itu membuatnya menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Ini minum dulu," ujar Shunji sembari meletakkan beberapa gelas berisi jus, juga makanan ringan dan buah-buahan kaleng yang sudah dipindahkan ke mangkuk-mangkuk kecil di atas meja, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk si bodoh Kise."

"Hidoi–ssu.. Shunji–cchi, kenapa harus menambahkan kata bodoh?" tanya Kise.

"Itu permohonan," jawab Shunji cuek, "Karena katanya orang bodoh sembuh lebih cepat."

Kise terdiam, pipinya memanas dan semburat merah hadir di sana. Mengundang senyuman dari beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali seseorang dengan surai kehijauannya.

"Eeh?" si kulit kecoklatan Aomine memperhatikan Shunji dengan seksama lalu tertawa mengejek, "Jadi, si dada rata ini kekasihmu?"

Refleks Shunji melirik tajam ke arah sumber suara, "Siapa yang kau maksud dada rata, Aomin–ecchi?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, RATA," jawab Aomine, jari panjangnya menunjuk wajah kesal sang gadis.

Murasakibara yang tengah asik makan jadi memperhatikan Shunji, "Ah, benar, dadanya rata."

Jleb! Sebuah panah imaginer menghujam hati gadis itu, membuatnya tertohok.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu, nanodayo," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan membunuh yang dikeluarkan Shunji.

"Atsushi, tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada anak perempuan. Shunji masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi itu normal," Akashi mengingatkan.

"Tapi, tapi, punya Sa–cchin besar," protes Murasakibara.

"Meski begitu, tetap saja tidak sopan mengatakan dadanya rata, Atsushi," surai kemerahan itu menasehati.

Jleb! Panah lain menusuknya.

"Iya, meskipun itu adalah _kebenaran_, kita tidak boleh menyebutnya dada rata, Murasaki–kun," Kuroko ikut berkomentar.

Jleb! Bahkan Kuroko bilang begitu.

"Hentikan–ssu, berhenti menyebut Shunji–cchi dada rata," teriak Kise parau, "Meskipun dadanya rata, aku tetap menyukainya, eh, maksudku bukan berarti dia dada rata, tapi, eh."

Jleb!

Rata.. Rata.. Rata.. Rata.. Rata.. Rata..

"HENTIKAN!" sang surai _dark-lavender_ menutup telinganya, menghambat kata 'rata' lain untuk mampir, mengganggu pikirannya.

Sekarang Shunji baru sadar, pemuda-pemuda jenius nan tampan di sekitarnya memiliki kemampuan membunuh yang besar. Kata-kata sehalus itu berasa seperti sebuah pisau yang teramat tajam. Menusuk hatinya, dan merobek-robek apa yang ada di dalam. Kata lain dari kehancuran. Mungkin anggota Kiseki no Sedai harus banyak belajar, bahwa hati perempuan amatlah lembut dan rapuh.

"Ah! Shunji–cchi, kau kenapa–ssu?" Kise berteriak cemas, kakinya dipaksakan berlari ke arah sang gadis, meski itu artinya rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi terasa berkali-kali lipat.

"Si dada rata rusak," komentar Aomine santai saat ia melihat asap imaginer keluar dari telinga sang gadis.

"Kau pikir dia apa? Robot?" tanya Midorima dingin.

"Iya, robot berdada rata," jawab Aomine, ia tertawa keras saat Shunji menghadiahinya tatapan kesal bercampur air mata di sudut-sudut matanya. Kalau begini di mata Aomine, Shunji jadi terlihat _lezat_. Membuatnya ingin merusak gadis itu lebih jauh.

Shunji berdiri, mengabaikan Kise yang memegangi bahunya, "Aomin–ecchi–baka!"

Aomine hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat sang gadis mendekat ke arahnya dan memukul lengan kirinya cukup keras.

"Haru–chan," bisik Aomine pelan hingga hanya dirinya serta eksistensi di dekatnya saja yang bisa mendengar hal itu.

Pupil kehitaman Shunji membesar seketika, lalu dengan gerakan pelan dia menjauhkan diri dari Aomine, "Ah~ Ka– kalian tolong ajak Kise mengobrol. Aku mau ke dapur dulu, belum sempat membuatkan Kise _onion glatin soup_ yang sempat kujanjikan."

"Aku juga mau," timpal Murasakibara.

"Kalau begitu aku sekalian membuatkan untuk Murasaki–kun, yang lain mau?" tawar Shunji.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus si bongsor Murasakibara saling menatap dan akhirnya Akashi sebagai perwakilan menolak tawaran sang gadis, "Kurasa tidak perlu, bukan kami yang sakit."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Shunji.

"Shunji–cchi," panggil Kise.

"Ya?" Shunji mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Kenapa, Kise?"

"Arigatou," Kise memaksakan bibirnya yang masih pucat untuk tersenyum.

Meski dalam keadaan sakit, sang model terkenal yang satu itu memiliki aura tampan yang tidak lekang. Membuat hati Shunji meleleh, hingga akhirnya memberikan kekasihnya itu satu senyuman manis serta satu ciuman di dahi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan segera –menghindari kemungkinan menerima kata 'rata' lain yang akan menusuk hatinya dengan panah-panah imaginer nan menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya saat si surai hijau Midorima berjalan pulang bersama Shunji.

"Shun," Midorima membuka pembicaraan.

Sang gadis bergumam pelan, "Apa?"

"Soal yang kemarin," Midorima menggantung ucapannya, berharap Shunji bisa mengerti tanpa perlu ia jelaskan kembali.

Sang gadis diam sejenak, lalu menatap langit berwarna biru pekat di atasnya, "Shintarou, kau tahu? Kurasa kita berdua sama. Tipe orang yang tidak bisa jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri–"

"Aku tidak mengerti, nanodayo," Midorima memotong.

Shunji berhenti melangkah lalu menautkan jarinya di jemari Midorima, "Maksudku adalah, jika kita berani untuk membuka diri, maka kebahagiaan berjarak sedekat ini."

Shunji meremas jemari Midorima di akhir kalimatnya, membuat sang surai kehijauan terdiam. Maniknya menatap manik kehitaman milik sang gadis.

"Kau berkata kalau aku berbohong pada diriku?" ucap Midorima pada akhirnya.

Shunji mengangguk lembut, "Termasuk saat kau menciumku dan berkata kalau kau menyukaiku."

Midorima menghentakkan tangannya keras, membuat jemari Shunji terlepas paksa, "Kau salah jika berpikir aku hanya main-main!"

"Kau tidak main-main," ujar Shunji, "Kau hanya kebingungan mengartikan perasaan _sayang_mu padaku."

Midorima menatap manik kehitaman Shunji sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan sang gadis, "Sejak awal aku tidak berharap kau untuk mengerti, nanodayo."

"Shintarou?" Shunji berucap pelan. Tubuhnya terdiam di tempat dan lututnya mendadak lemas seketika, segera disenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang ada di sekitar sana. Ia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri tegak dan menyeret kakinya pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si surai hijau Midorima melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Hatinya dipenuhi kekesalan yang ia sendiri bingung apa alasannya. Apa ia kesal pada surai _dark-lavender_ yang menurutnya gagal untuk mengerti perasaannya? Atau kekesalan Midorima hadir karena merasa apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar? Ia tidak begitu mengerti.

"Midorima–kun?" panggil seseorang.

Midorima menoleh, "Ada apa, Suzuki–san?"

"Aku, belum minta maaf dengan benar padamu," ucapnya pelan, "Soal yang waktu itu."

"Maaf karena apa? Kau tidak salah apapun," Midorima menghela napas berat, "Mungkin aku yang _salah mengartikan hubungan kita_."

"Kau tidak salah, ko," ucap Komachi.

Midorima memilih diam dan tidak membalas ucapan sang surai kecoklatan.

"Kau kekasihku, dan aku menyukaimu sebagai pria," ujar sang gadis melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi, aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan anak yang lebih muda dariku, terlebih kau masih SMP–"

Midorima masih terdiam dan memperhatikan gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu lekat.

"–karenanya aku berkata kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri," tambah Komachi lagi.

Midorima masih tetap diam dan membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Komachi memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik _emerald_ Midorima, "Oleh karena itu, kalau di depan temanku, kau mau ya? Bertingkah sebagai teman yang aku anggap _adik_."

"Aku mengerti yang kau inginkan," Midorima tersenyum menjawab permintaan si surai kecoklatan, "Ah, aku salah tidak mendengarkan ramalan Ohaasa."

Komachi menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Midorima–kun, apa hubungannya Ohaasa dengan yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Si surai kehijauan menatap gadis itu sinis, "Sejak awal ramalan _Ohaasa_ sudah mengatakan kalau _zodiac_ kita tidak cocok, nanodayo, dan sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya."

Komachi menatap kesal Midorima, "Itu cuma ramalan. Ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan percaya ramalan bodoh itu?"

"Ramalan _Ohaasa_ tidak bodoh, nanodayo," Midorima berucap pendek, "Buktinya aku jadi bisa kabur dari genggaman wanita sepertimu."

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Kepalanya terasa pening karena memikirkan banyak hal di waktu yang sama.

"Sial," umpatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Midorima tidak begitu memperhatikan masalah waktu. Siang ini cuaca sudah mulai membaik, jika beberapa hari kebelakang selalu diisi dengan air hujan, maka sekarang nampaknya matahari akan sering muncul.

"Shunji–cchi, pulang bersama ya!" teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas.

Jeritan para gadis langsung berkoar ketika melihat seseorang dengan surai kuning keemasannya, apalagi jika kini sosok tersebut tengah menebar senyuman maut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si berisik Kise Ryota? Setelah diizinkan masuk oleh doktor pribadinya, akhirnya sejak dua hari yang lalu Midorima harus mau melihat tampang pemuda itu berkeliaran di sekolah –di sekitar Shunji. Banyak orang yang bilang orang yang jatuh sakit cenderung menjadi manja, mungkin itu sebabnya kini sang surai kuning keemasan selalu bergelayut di lengan Shunji setiap kali ada kesempatan. Lagi-lagi hati Midorima kesal jika memikirkannya.

"Sudah aku katakan, rumah kita berlawanan arah, Kise," Shunji berucap malas sembari menghampiri si surai kuning keemasan. Matanya melirik canggung kepada gadis-gadis yang tengah mengiriminya _death-glare_ –belum terbiasa mengenai tereksposenya hubungan mereka, "Lagipula, kau baru sembuh. Jangan sok sehat."

"Shunji–cchi perhatian padaku–ssu," Kise mulai bergelayut manja seperti anak koala, "Aku jadi makin mencintaimu."

Surai kehijauan yang melihat dari sudut lain ruangan mendecih pelan. Benci pada kenyataan ada orang berisik nan aneh di dekat gadis yang disukainya.

Shunji melepaskan genggaman erat Kise yang dihadiahi protes kecil, "Haha Kau bersemangat sekali. Iya, iya, Kise.. aku juga makin mencintaimu. Tapi kalau gara-gara ini kau sakit kembali, aku jadi ingin mengikat tubuhmu dan membuangmu ke dasar laut."

Kise kaget dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh mungil Shunji, "Hido–!"

Shunji menarik napas lelah, lalu keluar dari ruangan kelas, "Sudah minum vitamin?"

"Sudah, saat istirahat makan siang," jawab Kise.

Shunji mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai berjalan di depan Kise, membuat si surai kuning keemasan mengekor padanya seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Shun, tunggu!" ujar seseorang.

"Shintarou?" tanya Shunji, ia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan surai kehijauan itu mengerjar mereka.

"Midori–cchi?" ujar Kise, sama-sama bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

Si surai kuning keemasan menatap dua orang yang dikenalnya itu dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kise, bisakah kau pulang sendiri?" Shunji berucap lembut.

Masih dengan sikap manjanya Kise menjawab, "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu–ssu!"

"Karenanya, aku sudah bilang berapa kali, rumah kita itu berlawanan arah," geram Shunji kesal.

"Ya sudah," lelah, manik kehitaman Shunji menatap Midorima sekali lagi sebelum mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang kekasih, "Kise, tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya? Aku akan _segera_ menyusul."

Kise masih tidak mengerti, "Um, baiklah–ssu. Aku akan menunggu."

Manik kehijauan Midorima memperhatikan Kise intens sampai pemuda itu hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Jadi kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Shunji dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Sepertinya di atap sekolah lebih baik," ucap Midorima, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

Shunji yang sudah mengenal watak keras _three-pointer_ _tsundere_ di hadapannya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, soal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku itu?" tanya Shunji mengingatkan saat mereka sudah sampai di atap.

"Aku akan mengatakannya langsung, nanodayo," ucap Midorima, "Putuskan Kise–"

Hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"–jadilah kekasihku."

Shunji memilih untuk tidak memberikan respon apapun saat dilihatnya Midorima memberikan tatapan serius –wajah yang hanya akan ia pasang ketika sedang bertanding dan belajar.

"_Lho? Jadi bagi Shintarou pertandingan itu sama dengan belajar?"_ pikir Shunji polos. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir segala pikiran tidak penting, "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Midorima, nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Karena, aku serius mengenai apa yang aku bilang tadi," jawab sang gadis.

Midorima menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Sang gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_ itu meneruskan ucapannya, "Kalau semakin hari, aku jadi semakin mencintai Kise."

Surai kehijauan itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum sinis, "Kau hanya tertipu, nanodayo. Kau tahu benar cinta manusia itu lemah, lama-kelamaan kalian akan saling bosan dan meninggalkan satu sama lain."

Shunji terdiam lalu perlahan menatap langit cerah yang membentang luas, "Ahaha, mungkin kau benar. Mungkin nanti kami akan bosan terhadap satu sama lain, mungkin pada akhirnya nanti kami akan saling meninggalkan. Sama seperti ayah dan ibu. Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih trauma–"

Manik kehitaman Shunji mendaratkan fokusnya di manik kehijauan milik Midorima, "–tapi, untuk sekarang ini, yang aku tahu aku mencintai Kise, dan Kise mencintaiku. Tak ada alasan untuk meninggalkannya hanya karena rasa takut belaka. Ada kebahagiaan saat aku bersamanya. Shintarou juga, cari _kebahagiaanmu_ itu, dengan seseorang yang bukan aku."

Midorima membuang wajah, "Jadi si berisik itu lebih berharga untukmu."

Shunji menggeleng tegas, "Kalian berdua sama berharganya!"

"Kau egois," jawab Midorima, lalu lagi-lagi hening menyapa mereka.

"Shintarou," Shunji tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah surai kehijauan itu, "Buka matamu."

"Mataku membuka dari tadi nanodayo," jawab Midorima pendek, hal itu membuat Shunji tertawa renyah.

"Hmp, iya juga sih. Maksudku, ah, kau tahu maksudku, _nope_?" ujar Shunji, tangannya jahil mencubit pipi Midorima.

"Shun," surai kehijauan menepis tangan sang gadis, maniknya menjauhkan pandangan dari manik lawannya, merasa lelah dan –sedikit terkalahkan? "Apa menurutmu aku _–lagi-lagi–_ salah mengartikan perasaanku?"

"Lagi?" tanya Shunji.

"Menyedihkan," Midorima berucap ironis, "Ditolak oleh orang terdekatku."

Ada detik aneh sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut.

"Baka, aku bukannya menolak," jawab Shunji kesal, "Aku hanya mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kriteria perempuan idamanmu –selamanya tidak akan bisa!"

"Memangnya kriteria yang mana?" tanya Midorima, menilai poin apa yang kurang dari diri sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku–" Shunji menjulurkan lidahnya, "–tidak lebih tua darimu!"

Midorima tertegun sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya, apalagi saat ia mendengar tawa pelan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis, mengatakan hal seperti, "Cih sukanya jadi berondong." Atau, "Ngincar daun tua mulu."

"Kau akan menyesal, nanodayo!" Midorima menggeram.

"_Nope_! Tidak akan! Kau mengajarkanku untuk tidak pernah menyesal," ujar sang gadis, senyuman merekah di bibirnya saat ia sadar pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu tampak lebih familiar. Atmosfir dingin yang seminggu belakangan ini muncul di antara mereka terkikis perlahan. Membuat beban tak nampak di dua anak manusia itu bagaikan terangkat hilang. Mengutip hal yang sudah sahabat kecilnya itu katakan, Midorima meneguhkan dirinya. Untuk sekarang ini yang ia tahu dirinya menyayangi gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender _itu, dan ia tahu gadis itu balik menyayanginya. Tak ada alasan untuk membuat sebuah hubungan baru hanya karena rasa takut belaka. Ya, sejujurnya Midorima ketakutan. Ia takut Shunji meninggalkannya sendiri –sama seperti yang dilakukan _orang itu_. Shunji tidak meninggalkannya, dan hal itu membuatnya tenang –ya, meskipun jika benar Shunji berani meninggalkannya, ia hanya perlu merebut sang gadis kembali dari tangan si berisik_ Kise Ryota_.

Midorima tersenyum dengan teramat sinis, "Bukan hal yang sulit, nanodayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang sedikit berbeda seseorang dengan surai kuning keemasannya menguap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya siang itu. Lagi-lagi ia melirik jam tangan yang melekat erat di pergelangannya, "Shunji–cchi lama sekali–ssu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Fic yang masih gabungan sama abang aku Kazusa Kirihika. Kali ini gak akan ngasih alesan apapun, fic ini Sirius tulis dengan sadar sepenuhnya dan dengan kondisi fit seratus persen –soalnya udah minum Miz**e. Oh iya, baru sadar kalau aku belum bahas Review(s). Sumimasen deshita. Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengetik review, makasih juga udah mau baca sampai author note yang sebenarnya gaje tingkat dewa hihi.

Anyway, leave some review ya, flame juga diterima, asal bisa membangun ^ ^ Jangan lupa cek cerita dari abangku ya, pen name : Kazusa Kirihika.

Aomine : "Hoam, review kalau sempat. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Sirius : "Promosi macem apa itu?" (nyesel masukin cowo ganteng yang satu itu di A/N corner)

Midorima : "Jangan pernah mengatakan kau menyesal, nanodayo. Tanggung jawab atas pilihanmu."

Sirius : "Hai, gomenasai." (T_T dimarahin Mido–nii.)

Midorima : (_pat Sirius head_) "Kalian tidak akan menyesal sudah me-review fic ini. Aku berani bertanggung jawab."

Sirius : (blush + speechless : mode on)

_So, would you mind to review ? __*__wink_


	4. Revenge is Sweet, Sugar Like?

**Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi X OC**

**Warning(s) : Cerita aneh bin ajaib yang mungkin sulit dimengerti**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi–sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk keberlangsungan imajinasi saya. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun. Hanya sekedar menyalurkan hobi.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kiseki no Sedai Koi Monogatari ****The Sirius of Black Daria **co-with** Kaito Akahime (Kazusa Kirihika)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau kita putus," ucap seseorang memecah kesunyian memuakkan yang tumbuh di antara mereka.

"Eh? Ta–tapi kenapa?" tanya lawan bicaranya, kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Aku sudah bosan kepadamu," jawab sosok pertama, tersenyum mengejek ketika dilihatnya gadis yang pernah ia sukai menampakkan wajah sedih.

Sang gadis tertawa ironis, "Bosan? Cuma karena bosan?"

"Yup," pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya cepat, "Untuk salam perpisahan, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Mata sang gadis menyipit curiga, "Apa maumu?"

"Kenalkan aku dengan teman wanitamu dong," ucapnya nakal, "Kau tahu, gadis berambut pirang yang selalu bersamamu itu. Ah, dia manis sekali."

"Pria brengsek!" geram sang gadis sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Air mata melesak keluar, meruntuhkan pertahanan yang sudah dibuatnya dengan keras, "Dasar pria brengsek!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge is Sweet, Sugar Like?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aa, _mou_ aku tidak mau latihan lagi. Latihan itu melelahkan, Aka–chin," protes si surai _soft-purple_ Murasakibara.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Jangan begitu, Atsushi. Latihan reguler itu penting untuk menjaga kualitas tubuh."

"Tapi tetap saja melelahkan," jawab Murasakibara tak acuh.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau berhenti latihan, berhenti saja–" Akashi menatap wajah malas rekan satu timnya itu, "–tapi itu artinya, tidak akan ada lagi maibou dariku."

Murasakibara terdiam seketika, tubuhnya serasa disambar oleh petir –terlebih saat si pemain basket berbadan bongsor itu ingat bahwa kini –setelah uang sakunya dipotong oleh kedua orangtuanya– Akashi menjadi dewa penolong dengan menjadi _supplier_ maibou utamanya. Kalau sampai Akashi menghentikan kegiatan rutinnya itu, bisa-bisa Murasakibara… kekurangan stok maibou!

"_Uso!"_ pekik Murasakibara jauh dalam hatinya.

Bayangan sebuah dunia tanpa ada maibou dan snack di sekelilingnya membuat Murasakibara bergidik sendiri. Dunia tanpa snack adalah kiamat baginya.

"Aka–chin," Murasakibara memegang lengan atas Akashi dan menggoyangkannya pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Senyuman Akashi tumbuh semakin lebar, "Aku senang kau mengerti, Atsushi. Sekarang masuklah, kau perlu istirahat."

Murasakibara melihat hal yang Akashi maksud, "Aka–chin, kau tidak akan masuk dulu? Mungkin kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku bukan kau yang hanya peduli pada makanan, tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu," jawab Akashi, sesaat kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

"Aka–chin, sebaiknya kau menelepon supirmu," ucap Murasakibara, "Hari ini latihan kita berat. Apa tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu Atsushi," ujar Akashi dingin, "Pulang berjalan kaki tidak akan membunuhku."

Murasakibara mengangguk setuju namun tidak mengatakan hal lain. Dilihatnya surai kemerahan Akashi menjauh dari pandangannya.

"A–chan, kenapa berdiri di sana?" ujar sebuah suara, "Kau pulang dengan anak yang berambut merah itu _lagi_ ya?"

"Ah, Nee–chan? Hm, iya, aku pulang bersama Aka–chin," Murasakibara berjalan mendekati kakak perempuannya.

"Hm, benarkah? Padahal aku berharap adikku ini akan membawa pulang seorang gadis," sang kakak tertawa renyah.

"Gadis? Ah, mendokusai," respon Murasakibara pendek, "Perempuan itu merepotkan."

"Eh? Jadi Nee–chan-mu ini juga merepotkan?" sang kakak menggoyangkan lengan adiknya keras.

Si surai _soft-purple_ melepaskan diri dan dengan cuek melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"A–chan! Tunggu aku!"

"Apa lagi Nee–chan?" surai soft-purple menjawab malas.

Dengan ragu kakak perempuan satu-satunya Murasakibara berkata, "Kau, bukan, mh, orang yang menyukai sesama jenis 'kan?"

_Center_ utama Teiko itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Perempuan yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Murasakibara itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ya, kau tahu lha.. _gay_?"

"_Guy_? Aku memang _guy_," jawab si bungsu polos.

Murasakibara yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya adalah _guy_, laki-laki. Kalau begini ia jadi meragukan kecerdasan kakak perempuannya yang satu itu. Tapi si bongsor tidak menyadari bahwa yang kakaknya maksudkan itu gay, penyuka sesama jenis –ya meskipun kau mengatakannya, Murasakibara belum tentu mengerti. Guy, dan gay, dua kata yang terdengar mirip. Salahkan _homophone_ yang tercipta di antara kedua kata itu.

"Sudah kuduga! Anak berambut merah itu pasti telah meracunimu!"

"Namanya Aka–chin, Nee–chan," center berbadan bongsor itu mengambil gelas dan mengisikan air mineral ke dalamnya, berusaha memasok cairan yang sempat terbuang hasil latihan.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, dengarkan aku dulu!" perintah sang kakak keras, ia sampai harus mengucapkan nama lengkap sang adik.

"Apa Nee–chan? Apa ini tentang Aka–chin lagi?" tanya Murasakibara bosan.

"Ya! Anak berambut merah itu!" tegas sang kakak.

"Namanya Aka–chin," Murasakibara mengulang ucapannya, "Ah, Nee–chan, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak berurusan dengan Aka–chin."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak boleh?" sang kakak menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, siap mendengar jawaban dari adik bungsunya.

Si bongsor Murasakibara menghela napas malas mengingat Akashi dan sifatnya yang perfeksionis –juga tentang menu latihan gila yang selalu ia berikan pada anggota tim basket Teiko. Kakaknya tidak akan tahan berdebat dengan rubah cerdik seperti Akashi –karena walau bagaimanapun Akashi selalu menganggap dirinya benar dan mendapatkan apa yang sudah diharapkannya.

"Cukup aku saja yang b_erhubungan_ dengan Aka–chin," jawabnya, "Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat dulu."

Sepertinya kata 'berhubungan' menjadi ambigu di pikiran sang kakak, karena kini ia sudah berdiri di depan sang adik dan menghalanginya untuk pergi ke mana pun.

"A–chan, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan anak berambut merah itu–"

"Namanya Aka–chin," potong Murasakibara mengingatkan.

"–Apapun namanya," jawab sang kakak bosan, "Kalau kau tidak menurutiku, aku akan bilang pada Papa untuk memotong uang sakumu!"

"_Potongan lagi?"_ pikir Murasakibara _horror_.

Surai _soft-purple_ membela dirinya, "Tapi Nee–chan, itu tidak mungkin. Aka–chin adalah kapten basket kami."

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari tim basket!" ujar sang kakak lagi.

Keluar? Dari tim basket? Itu adalah pikiran yang sudah lama diinginkan oleh Murasakibara, karena basket itu melelahkan dan ia benci orang-orang tidak berbakat yang melakukan apapun demi basket, tapi…

…_tidak akan ada lagi maibou dariku_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Akashi terngiang-ngiang di kepala surai _soft-purple_, membuatnya merasa di hadapkan pada buah simalakama.

"Nee–chan, itu juga tidak mungkin," rajuk si bungsu, kalau sudah melibatkan ketiadaan maibou rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Sang kakak agak iba melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan adiknya, "Kalau begitu buat aku percaya."

"Percaya?" Murasakibara balik bertanya.

Perempuan yang terpaut enam tahun dari sang adik itu mengangguk, "Ya, percaya kalau kau itu _normal_."

Murasakibara lagi-lagi menaikkan alisnya, bingung di mana letak ketidak normalan yang dilihat kakaknya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" ujar Murasakibara pada akhirnya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan kekasihmu," Sang kakak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau dalam satu musim kau tidak membawanya, aku akan menelepon Papa!"

"Pilihanmu merugikanku," protes Murasakibara.

"Merugikan? Tentu tidak!" sang kakak tersenyum menggoda, "Karena jika kau berhasil membawa kekasihmu itu dan meyakinkan aku, aku akan meminta Papa mengembalikan uang sakumu ke jumlah semula!"

Meski diberi embel-embel menghapus pemotongan uang saku yang tengah ia alami, tapi tetap saja bukan?

"Kekasih?" _center_ Teiko itu hanya mampu memandangi kakaknya yang pergi menjauh sembari tertawa nista, berpikir betapa kakaknya tidak berprike-adikan, "Menurutmu semudah itu 'kah mencari kekasih?"

Murasakibara menggerutu, "Padahal _dia_ sendiri belum punya."

"Kau berkata apa, A–chan? Aku akan dengan senang hati menelepon Papa sekarang juga," teriak sang kakak dari ruang sebelah.

"Tidak, lupakan," jawab Murasakibara terlanjur malas meladeni kakaknya itu, "Ha, dasar telinga iblis. Merepotkan, lagipula apa hubungannya Aka–chin dan mencari kekasih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pria sialan!"

_Klontang!_

"Nee–chan menyebalkan!"

_Klontang!_

"Harusnya aku menghajar pria itu!"

_Klontang!_

"Harusnya aku melawan Nee–chan!"

_Klontang!_

"Pria sialan!" / "Ah, merepotkan!"

_Klontang! Klontang!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa meniru perbuatanku?" teriak seorang gadis kepada sosok tinggi besar di dekatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Chibi–chan," jawabnya dingin. Percampuran antara kesal dan takut kehilangan maibou membuat sosok Murasakibara jadi teramat menakutkan.

Kerutan muncul di dahi sang gadis, "Namaku bukan chibi–chan! Amami, Shoka Amami! Dasar Titan!"

"He? Memangnya aku peduli?" cibir Murasakibara.

Merasa kalah, akhirnya sang gadis menghentakkan kakinya keras, "Ah! Semua pria memang brengsek!"

"Aku tidak brengsek," jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Kalian brengsek!" ucap sang gadis mulai terisak, "Kalau tidak brengsek, kenapa memainkan hati perempuan sampai seperti ini?"

Awalnya Murasakibara ingin membalas ucapan sang gadis dan mengatakan kalau itu salahnya sendiri, tapi saat melihat bening-bening itu berjatuhan ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Arara_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Murasakibara polos, "Kalau kau sebegitu sakit hatinya terhadap orang itu, lawan saja. Tunjukkan kalau kau _lebih baik_ tidak bersamanya. Kalau begini kau jadi tampak menyedihkan."

Hening minus isakan tangis mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"Ini, aku beri maibou milikku," surai _soft-purple_ itu menyerahkan satu bungkus maibou terakhir miliknya –akhir-akhir ini persedian maibou-nya turun drastis, "Jadi, berhentilah menangis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiru–chin, jadilah kekasihku," ucap Murasakibara _to-the-point_ siang itu.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa batuk-batuk akibat tersedak minumannya sendiri, "Atsushi–kun, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Lalu hening menghinggapi kumpulan orang yang tengah makan siang bersama.

"Murasaki–cchi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu, tapi Hiruma–san–" ucapan Kise berhenti, dan pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasan itu melirik surai baby-blue di sampingnya.

"Iya, Hiru–chin jadi kekasih Kuro–chin dan kekasihku," ucap si _soft-purple_ polos.

"Murasaki–kun, tidak begitu caranya. Kau tidak bisa memiliki dua orang kekasih sekaligus. Pilih satu orang, lalu berkomitmenlah untuk membangun hubungan bersamanya," senyuman lembut menguar dari bibir seorang gadis dengan surai _dark-lavender_.

"Shunji–cchi!" Kise berteriak senang, "Baru keluar ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Murasakibara, "Tadi ada test mendadak di akhir pelajaran."

"Ne, kalau begitu Shunji–chin saja yang jadi kekasihku," usul Murasakibara.

Shunji menatap manik violet milik Murasakibara lekat, senyuman tidak lekang dari wajahnya, "Haha, sepertinya menarik."

Radar di kepala Kise menyala, menyahutkan alarm berbahaya, "Murasaki–cchi, Shunji–cchi itu kekasihku. Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya begitu saja."

"Eh, tapi sepertinya Shunji–chin tidak keberatan," bela Murasakibara.

"Iya, aku tidak keberatan," Shunji mengiyakan perkataan _center_ klub basket Teiko itu cepat.

"Shunji–cchi!" protes Kise.

"Hehe _gomen_, Kise," ujar surai dark-lavender itu, lalu ia memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk disambut oleh surai kuning keemasan.

"Jangan buat aku cemas," tegas Kise menerima jari kelingking sang kekasih, menautkan miliknya.

_Center_ Teiko menundukkan kepalanya, lalu wajah sedih tampak di sana, "Kalau begini aku bisa mati."

Dunia tanpa maibou itu kata lain dari kematian.

"Murasaki–kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" surai _baby-blue_ mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Mou_, lupakan saja, aku malas membahasnya," si bongsor berdiri dan berniat pergi dari sana –sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siang yang sudah dipesannya.

Bruk!

"Aw, sa–sakit," ujar seseorang yang kini jatuh di lantai.

"He? Chibi–chan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ah, Senpai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" si surai keemasan Hiruma keluar dari bangkunya dan membantu Amami.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Amami, lalu ia melirik tajam pada sosok tinggi besar yang ada di hadapannya, "Berhenti memanggilku itu, Titan! Sopan sedikit pada kakak kelas!"

"Senpai? Dengan tubuh sekecil ini dia senpai? Hee?" Murasakibara menilik sosok di depannya itu tidak percaya, "Padahal dia begitu kecil, cengeng, lemah, dan kalah oleh pri–"

Si surai _soft-purple_ tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan ia jadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, membuat semua rekannya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Jangan mengataiku seenaknya!" ujar Amami, berusaha untuk memukul tubuh Murasakibara. Untung saja Hiruma dengan sigap menahan aksi brutal Amami.

"Mh, ara, siapa namamu lagi? Shoka Amami?" ucap Murasakibara pelan, agak ragu tentang hal yang akan ia sampaikan, "Buatlah kontrak denganku, ne."

"Kontrak?" tanya Amami cepat, merasa janggal dengan permintaan adik kelasnya itu.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di sana terpukau melihat kesungguhan yang nampak di wajah Murasakibara, sebenarnya agak penasaran dengan kontrak yang disebutkan oleh surai _soft-purple_nya, tapi meski begitu mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menyanggah apapun.

"Iya," Murasakibara mengangguk yakin, "Buatlah kontrak cinta denganku!"

"Kontrak cinta? Titan, kau gila!" pekik Amami kesal.

Untung saja kantin dalam keadaan sepi, kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah menjadi tontonan masa.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Dengan begitu aku dapat apa yang aku butuhkan dan kau," Murasakibara menunjuk wajah Amami tegas, "Bisa membalas 'pria brengsek' yang kau bilang itu."

Amami terdiam dan memandang Murasakibara lekat. Wajah sang titan tampak serius dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat api terbakar di dadanya –api balas dendam.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau lebih baik dari _pria brengsek_ itu?" tanya Amami ragu, manik velvet-nya menatap Murasakibara penuh harap.

"Senpai tidak tahu siapa Murasaki–cchi?" tanya Kise dengan nada tidak percaya, "Dia adalah anggota regular Kiseki no Sedai, center basket SMP terbaik di Jepang, meskipun tubuhnya besar, Murasaki–cchi sangat gesit dan cepat. _Offensive_-nya mengerikan."

"Apa kau begitu hebat?" tanya Amami, mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Murasakibara dengan lebih jelas.

"He, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berbohong demi terlihat baik," jawab Murasakibara pendek, "Lagi pula berbohong itu merepotkan. Ne, jadi jawabanmu apa?"

Amami menimbang dengan cermat, "Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu siapa namamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya saat dua anak manusia berlawanan jenis itu menaiki _densha_. Suasana kereta penuh dan berdesakan, karena pada dasarnya saat itu adalah jam-jamnya pekerja kantoran pulang kerja. Saking penuhnya Amami sampai merasa ia bisa mencium bau _deodorant_ bapak-bapak di dekatnya.

"Woah!" pekik Amami saat ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung.

"Hati-hati," ujar seseorang, menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan menariknya mendekat, "Ah, merepotkan, terlalu banyak orang."

Amami memasrahkan dirinya saat Murasakibara memeluk tubuhnya erat –ia tidak ingin limbung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah, ke sana saja," Murasakibara memaksakan tubuhnya melewati orang-orang, menarik Amami yang masih ada di pelukannya, "Nah, dengan begini kau tidak akan jatuh. Memiliki tubuh kecil memang menyusahkan."

Sebenarnya surai perak ingin balas mengatai orang yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu –kekasih, meski hanya _sebatas kontrak_. Tapi, menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat, dengan kedua tangan sang surai _soft-purple _di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, Amami sadar benar kini Murasakibara menghimpitnya lekat ke jendela _densha_. Membuat punggung gadis itu menempel di kaca –semata-mata untuk menjaga keseimbangan sang gadis yang tidak begitu baik.

"Katakan lagi padaku, siapa nama orang itu? Kaja?" interupsi _center_ utama klub basket Teiko sembari menguap malas.

"Namanya Koji–kun," Amami menghela napas, "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan saat kau bilang kau akan membantuku membalaskan dendam?"

"Sebenarnya ini merepotkan, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku perlu melakukan sesuatu mengenai uang sakuku, ya meski itu artinya aku harus membantumu dulu, malasnya," Murasakibara mengulang penjelasannya.

Amami membuang pandangannya malas, "Aku tahu. Masing-masing dari kita membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Mh, ne, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya membuat orang yang bernama Kaji itu menyesal telah memutuskanmu 'kan?" tanya Murasakibara, memastikan.

"Ya, aku akan membuatnya menyesal, membuatnya minta maaf padaku hingga ia berlutut memintaku kembali padanya! Setelah itu aku akan membuangnya seperti ia membuangku!" Amami berkata semangat, "Oh iya, namanya Koji."

Murasakibara memperhatikan gadis yang ada di dalam jarak rengkuhannya itu lekat, "Chibi–chan, aku butuh kepastian. Kau sudah _tidak memiliki rasa_ pada pria itu 'kan? Kalau iya, semua ini tidak ada artinya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku membencinya!" jawab Amami pendek, merasa teringat sesuatu sang gadis sontak meremas lengan Murasakibara, "Oh, iya, Murasaki–kun, sekarang kita harus sudah memiliki panggilan khusus masing-masing!"

"Panggilan khusus? Aku suka Chibi–chan," jawab Murasakibara tidak peduli.

Sang gadis merengut manja, "Jangan dong! Yang lebih mh… spesial, semacam panggilan sayang antar kekasih atau sejenisnya."

"Menjijikan," ujar surai _soft-purple_ itu menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku tahu, memang menjijikan," ucap sang gadis, "Tapi, kita harus melakukannya! Agar terlihat lebih nyata!"

Murasakibara memilih tidak membalas ucapan gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Hm, Murasaki–kun terlalu biasa. Hm, Mu–chan? Mu–kun? Atsushi–kun? Atsu–chan? Atsu–kun? _Eto_.." sang gadis terus menyebutkan nama panggilan yang cocok untuk si bongsor Murasakibara.

"Ceh, cukup Atsushi," potong Murasakibara saat didengarnya lebih dari sepuluh nama menggelikan yang sudah disiapkan sang gadis.

"Atsushi?" Amami sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Saat dilihatnya sang pemuda hanya mengangguk, Amami tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Amami!"

"Ama–chin," ucap sang surai _soft-purple_ pelan.

"Eh, '–chin'?" tanya sang gadis.

"Aku terbiasa menggunakannya," jawab Murasakibara pendek.

"Jya, Atsushi, tolong bantuannya," Amami memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk disambut oleh milik Murasakibara.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Ama–chin," ujar pemuda itu, tapi tak urung ia mengikat jemarinya di jemari milik sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seringkali, sesuatu yang terasa mudah itu merupakan bagian terkecil dari jebakan teramat besar–_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menurut penjelasan Amami, nama lengkapnya adalah Magusa Koji. Anak kelas 3-1. Memiliki rambut berwarna raven, dan mata dengan warna senada. Karena matanya tidak begitu baik ia selalu memakai kacamata setiap akan belajar.

"Ia terdengar seperti anak sekolahan biasa," ujar Murasakibara memperhatikan foto yang ada di tangannya.

Kini ia sedang tiduran di kasurnya yang terasa amat nyaman, memperhatikan gambar yang tercetak di atas selembar kertas foto. Ada Amami yang tampak senang berdampingan dengan anak yang bernama Koji itu, kedua tangan mereka membentuk huruf 'v' dan mereka tertawa lebar ke arah kamera.

"Padahal mereka pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini," surai soft-purple bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa cinta manusia selemah itu?"

Pemuda dengan tinggi 186 centimeter itu menutup kelopaknya rapat, lalu menghela napas berat, "Kalau memang selemah itu, aku menolak untuk jatuh ke dalamnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, maaf, Ama–chin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si surai _soft-purple_ saat disadarinya ia menubruk seseorang dan membuat Amami menubruk dirinya yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak apa," jawab Amami, "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba Atsushi?"

Gadis dengan surai keperakan itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Murasakibara berhenti mendadak.

"Koji?" tanya Amami spontan.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Amami," ucap pemuda dengan surai _raven_ itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenalan Ama–chin ya?" tanya Murasakibara singkat.

"Um, iya, dia teman seangkatanku," jawab Amami, sedikit bingung –ia yakin sudah menjelaskan tentang Koji sebelumnya.

"Arara, teman seangkatan Ama–chin? Itu artinya senpai? Siapa namamu? Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, kekasih Ama–chin, yoroshikune," sang _center_ mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pacar Amami?" tanya pemuda itu kaget, dengan ragu ia menjabat tangan si bongsor Murasakibara, sedikit banyak terpukau dengan tinggi orang yang berdiri di depannya, "Magusa Koji, yoroshiku."

Perlu beberapa detik agar pemuda dengan manik hitam itu sadar bahwa adik kelasnya yang bertubuh tinggi fantastik itu merupakan Murasakibara, _center _andalan Teiko yang sudah tercatat sebagai anggota Kiseki no Sedai, juara nasional Jepang. Bagaimana mungkin orang sehebat itu mau–

"Ama–chin, kau mau makan di mana?" surai _soft-purple_ bertanya lugu setelah teringat tujuan awal mereka berdua.

Amami tampak berpikir sesaat, "Terserah kau saja, di manapun aku setuju, ahh asal jangan di toko kue!"

"Kenapa Ama–chin bisa membaca pikiranku?" protes Murasakibara.

"Sudah tertulis di wajahmu, Atsushi. Tidak, tidak ada makanan manis. Lama-lama kau bisa sakit," nasihat sang gadis.

"Ama–chin," surai _soft-purple_ menggerutu pelan, dengan perlahan digenggamnya tangan sang gadis, "_Ma_, asal bersama Ama–chin aku setuju."

–berpacaran dengan gadis sebiasa Amami?

"Kenapa?" tanya Koji bingung.

"He? Kenapa, apa?" Murasakibara balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan Amami? Bukannya dia biasa saja?" Koji berucap cepat, matanya memandang sang gadis lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mencari kekurangan yang bisa ia sebutkan.

"Biasa saja?" Murasakibara jadi ikut memperhatikan Amami, dan jujur saja hal itu membuat sang gadis risih, "Aku tidak tahu biasa apa yang Senpai maksud, karena menurutku Ama–chin begitu… _biasa_."

"Bukan 'kah itu artinya sama?" tanya Amami bingung.

"Hehe, maksudku, Ama–chin itu _biasa_… biasa membantuku, biasa menemaniku, biasa membuatku tersenyum, dan biasa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi," wajah Murasakibara memerah, segera ia menggaruk surai _soft-purple_nya malu.

Aliran darah tidak terduga naik dan mewarnai pipi putih milik sang gadis, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih hidup.

"Atsushi," ucap Amami tertahan.

"_Ma_, begitu saja. Ayo pergi makan," ajak Murasakibara, sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk Amami genggam, "Ah, kami pergi dulu, Koji–senpai."

Koji menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, gadis yang sudah _dibuangnya_ itu malah diliputi kebahagiaan? Membuat sesuatu yang bernama 'ego' di dalam dirinya naik.

"Amami," panggilnya pelan, cukup terdengar oleh dirinya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amami memandang kosong lapangan yang ada di depannya, "Koji," ucapnya disertai desahan tertahan, tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tempo hari.

Matanya mengerjap cepat saat center utama Teiko berlari ke arahnya, "Ama–chin, minum."

"Huh? Mh, ini," sang gadis melemparkan botol minuman yang dapat ditangkap dengan mudah.

Murasakibara langsung menegak air dari botol itu cepat, lelah karena menu latihan yang Akashi berikan.

"Ama–chin, tadi kau mengucapkan nama 'Koji' _lagi ya_?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada tidak suka, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan yang masih digunakan oleh Aomine dan Kise –lagi-lagi mereka bertaruh _one-on-one_.

"Huh? Ti–Tidak!" ujar Amami menyangkal, lalu sang gadis memberikan handuk kecil ke arah surai _soft-purple_, "Ini, lap keringatmu."

"Terima kasih Ama–chin," Murasakibara tersenyum ke arah sang gadis, "Maaf, hari ini lagi-lagi kau harus menemaniku berlatih."

Amami menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa. Aku kekasihmu 'kan? Jadi wajar saja."

Kalau diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini Murasakibara jadi sering tersenyum. Membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya bingung dan curiga –termasuk kakak perempuannya. Lagi-lagi kemarin dia membicarakan sesuatu mengenai surai kemerahan Akashi, kedekatan, dan uang saku.

"Kau tampak bahagia," ujar Amami main-main.

"Tentu, sekarang 'kan aku memiliki Ama–chin," jawab Murasakibara, ia mendudukkan dirinya di _bench_ yang sempat Amami gunakan.

Amami berpikir sejenak, "Sikapmu ini hanya bagian dari rencana balas dendam itu 'kan?"

"Ara, memangnya ada alasan lain?" Murasakibara tersenyum simpul, "Setelah aku membantumu membalaskan dendammu itu, kau harus membantuku mendapatkan hak uang sakuku, status kenormalan yang Nee–chan katakan, juga berstok-stok maibou yang kuinginkan."

Bibir Amami melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, "Kau benar. Pada dasarnya kita _hanya_ saling menggunakan. Ya, _hanya_ saling memanfaatkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_meski begitu, apa kau mau menggenggam kesempatan itu?–_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Amami, tunggu," panggil seseorang.

"Koji?" sang gadis berucap tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya sosok itu langsung, "Kau benar-benar mendapatkan Murasakibara?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Amami bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, berpikir apa salahnya dengan menjadi pacar _center_ Teiko itu.

"Karena rasanya aneh," jawab Koji jujur, "Terlalu mencurigakan."

Amami terdiam, tidak mampu mengeluarkan pembelaan apapun, "Terserah kau saja!"

"Amami–chan, kembalilah padaku sebelum _orang itu_ mempermainkanmu lebih jauh dan mempermalukanmu," ujar pemuda tampan dengan surai kehitaman itu, ia tersenyum mengejek.

"_He? Bukannya kau yang mempermainkan dan mempermalukan aku?"_ pikir Amami geram.

"Mau bertaruh? Atsushi tidak akan melakukannya," jawab surai keperakan itu dengan seringainya yang merendahkan.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa padaku," ujar sang pemuda.

"Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa aku menyimpan rasa pada orang sepertimu?" Amami memberikan tatapan menyelidik, "Atsushi jauh lebih baik darimu, dan ia memperlakukanku dengan baik–"

"–_sesuai kontrak,"_ tambah surai keperakan itu di dalam hatinya.

Geram, Koji jadi membentak sang gadis, "Sudah aku bilang bukan, terlalu aneh jika kau bersama orang itu!"

"Aku tahu! Meski aneh, bahkan jika bersamanya merupakan sebuah dosa–" Amami mengeratkan kepalannya, "–_aku tidak keberatan_."

"Amami," sang pemuda berucap tertahan.

Gadis dengan surai peraknya itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan melirik sekilas sosok pemuda yang _sempat_ dicintainya, "Koji, kau sangat membosankan. Sebagai salam perpisahan maukah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Koji merasakan _dejavu_ yang teramat kental dan memuakkan.

"Aku menyayangi Atsushi, jangan pernah ganggu _kami_ lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drttt Drttt

Dengan gerakan teramat malas Murasakibara merogoh hp yang ada di dalam saku celananya, lalu ia melihat layar hp-nya sekilas.

Pip.

"Ah, Nee–chan? Ada apa?" suara sang center Teiko bersoar hingga ke ujung telepon.

Seseorang yang melakukan panggilan hanya bisa mendecih pelan, "Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Di atap sekolah, Ada apa?" jawab Murasakibara masih dengan suara malasnya.

"Jangan membolos pelajaran ya! Nanti aku bilang Papa!"

Sang surai _soft-purple_ memasang wajah cemberut yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh ruang kosong di sekitarnya –ya, atau burung-burung yang kebetulan terbang di atas sana, "Nee–chan sok tahu! Sekarang sedang jam istirahat wlee. Ah, tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku beristirahat sejenak?"

Terdengar tarikan napas kaget dari ujung telepon, "Upss, maaf mengganggu waktumu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau bulan depan waktu semusim-mu sudah habis."

"Jadi?" anak bungsu itu nampak tidak tertarik.

"Jadi, segera bawa kekasihmu itu ke hadapanku!" perintah sang kakak tegas.

"Kekasih?" ucap surai soft-purple itu pelan, merasa ada getaran aneh yang menyakitkan di dadanya.

"Iya, kekasih," ucapnya pelan. Lelah menanggapi Murasakibara yang sepertinya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Ah, kebetulan, Nee–chan, karena kau perempuan, menurutmu apa yang paling perempuan inginkan sebagai kado di hari ulang tahunnya?" tanya Murasakibara, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kosong langit biru yang terbentang luas.

"Kado? Itu sih tergantung masing-masing individu."

_Masing-masing individu?_ Kalimat itu nampaknya tidak bisa dimengerti secara langsung oleh si jago _offensive_, "Kalau Nee–chan memiliki pacar, kado apa yang Nee–chan inginkan?"

"Menurutku, yang aman itu bunga, atau boneka, atau bahkan cincin. Tapi untukku, asalkan yang memberikan hadiah itu orang yang kusuka, aku tidak masalah –apapun hadiahnya. Niat itu lebih dihargai oleh perempuan yang benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, lho. Tapi, kalau memang benar-benar tidak tahu sih mending tanya saja, biar jelas, haha."

"Atsushi?" interupsi sebuah suara.

"Ah, Ama–chin?" Murasakibara menyapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu masuk atap sekolah yang sengaja tidak ia tutup –bahaya kalau sampai terkunci, pintunya 'kan sudah tua.

"A–chan, kau sedang bersama seseorang? Perempuan?" sang kakak bertanya antusias.

"Ah, kakak selalu merepotkan dalam urusan seperti ini, jya ne," ujar si _center_ menutup percakapan.

"Hei, A–cha–"

Pip.

…_tanya saja, biar jelas…_

"Ama–chin, kau ingin kado apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?" tanya Murasakibara cepat.

Sang gadis yang masih kepikiran oleh pertemuannya dengan pria menyebalkan, Koji, sedang tidak siap ditanya, akhirnya iapun jadi gelagapan, "Eh? Huh? Kado? Kenapa bertanya tiba-tiba?"

"Bahkan Ama–chin sendiri bingung," keluh surai _soft-purple_, "Kalau sudah menentukan ingin apa, beritahu aku ya."

Manik velvet Amami menatap figur Murasakibara lekat, dilihatnya pemuda itu menguap lalu kembali memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan tidur. Matanya menutup cepat, lalu tak lama kemudian hening benar-benar menyapa mereka. Wajah Murasakibara nampak sangat polos dan tenang, tarikan napas lembut membuat dadanya nampak naik-turun dengan irama yang stabil. Sang gadis berpikir betapa manisnya wajah Murasakibara ketika sedang terlelap.

Sejujurnya surai keperakan itu merasa keterlaluan, ia mengatakan hal tidak perlu di hadapan Koji –hingga akhirnya harus menumbalkan nama Murasakibara. Mengatakan hal yang tidak seluruhnya benar dan mengada-ada. Sekarang ia merasa kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, meski mengada-ada, hatinya benar-benar berdebar saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya menyayangi Atsushi –berdebar dan perih, dan kini ia bingung mengapa.

Perlahan Amami meletakkan tangannya di dada sang pemuda, "Aku ingin ini, bisa kau berikan?"

Kelopak Murasakibara membuka cepat, dahinya mengerut bingung, "He? Maksud Ama–chin, jantungku?"

"Hoa! Bukannya kau sedang tidur?" pekik Amami kaget, buru-buru ia menarik tangannya dan beringsut mundur dari sisi surai _soft-purple_, "Lagipula, Jantung? Tentu bukan, bodoh!"

Murasakibara mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk lalu menatap daerah yang sempat disentuh sang gadis, "Ara, tapi aku begitu yakin, sensei bilang di situ letak jantung berada."

Tersangka yang menyentuh dada _center_ Teiko itu membuang pandangannya, "_Mou_, lupakan saja."

"Ama–chin?" Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lalu beberapa saat berikutnya sang pemuda tampak berpikir, "Ama–chin, kau serius mau meminta jantungku? Tapi kalau kau membawanya aku bisa mati, jadi bisakah kau memin–"

"Ah! Sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku!" Amami menjerit tertahan, wajahnya memerah seketika.

Murasakibara memperhatikan gadis yang kini tengah bersusah payah menghirup oksigen dari udara.

"Bodoh.. berikan aku hatimu," sang gadis berucap pasrah, "–cintamu."

Surai _soft-purple_ masih menatap Amami dan tidak mengatakan atau memberi reaksi apapun. Hal ini membuat hati sang gadis menciut dan entah mengapa rasa perih dan sesak yang sempat ia rasakan bertambah berkali lipat –kalau sudah begini, bernapas menjadi semakin sulit.

"Kenapa diam, Atsushi? Aku tahu ini permintaan yang aneh–" ucap sang gadis setelah jeda yang terlalu lama.

…_kenapa mau bersama dengan Amami? Rasanya aneh, mencurigakan, dia hanya gadis biasa…_

"–Maaf, kau boleh mencaciku karena berharap terlalu tinggi."

Amami menutup matanya rapat, lalu ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar nan hangat mengusap kepalanya. Takut-takut ia membuka mata, manik velvet milik sang gadis bertemu dengan iris violet yang balik menatapnya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit tidak mengerti," Murasakibara berkata pada akhirnya, "Mengapa Ama–chin harus meminta sesuatu yang sejak awal sudah menjadi milik Ama–chin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_bahkan jika itu artinya kau harus jatuh, tersungkur, masuk ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Meski ini fic kolaborasi dengan Kazusa Kirihika, chapter yang satu ini khusus Sirius persembahkan untuk salah satu sahabat Sirius yang lagi suka banget sama si kepala ungu Murasakibara Atsushi, dan sahabat Sirius itu tengah berulang tahun hari ini! Yeay, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Enis! Maaf fic-nya gaje bin ajaib kaya gini hehe (^ ^)

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk review(s) yang sudah masuk, Sirius seneng banget bacanya –ada masukan, juga pendapat-pendapat _reader_. Makasih buat semangatnya, Sirius akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi! Hountoni arigatou gozaimasu, minna!

Jangan lupa cek cerita abangku yaa! Pen name : Kaito Akahime (dulunya Kazusa Kirihika). Satu dan lain hal terjadi, akhirnya abang harus mengganti pen-namenya –nama barunya enggak pake bubur merah bubur putih dulu! (T_T) hiks hiks, _anyway_, mau ngingetin aja, kalau meski judul dan tema kami sama, ceritanya kami sengaja buat berbeda, mengikuti imajinasi liar masing-masing hihi (^ ^)v

**P.S** sepertinya Sirius lupa ngasih disclaimer di chapter 1, jadinya dimasukin di chapter ini. Maaf sebelumnya. Ya, meski tanpa disclaimer semua orang tahu Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik Sirius, melainkan milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi–sensei. Tapi beneran, Sirius minta maaf banget baru masukin disclaimer sekarang. Lupa mode : on.

Murasakibara : "Selamat ulang –nyam– tahun, kami ucapkan, selamat –mh, maibounya enak– panjang umur, kita 'kan doakan. Selamat panjang umur dan bahagia, Enis!" (ceritanya nyanyi)

_So, mind to review?_


	5. Knock, and It Shall be Opened

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki X OC**

**Warning(s) : Mengungkit beberapa hal dewasa**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi–sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk keberlangsungan imajinasi saya. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kiseki no Sedai Koi Monogatari ****The Sirius of Black Daria **co-with** Kaito Akahime (Kazusa Kirihika)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari adalah waktu yang teramat dibenci oleh seseorang dengan surai <em>navy-blue<em> juga kulit kecoklatan. Mengapa tidak? Ia adalah hewan yang baru aktif ketika matahari berada di atas kepala. Apalagi kini bulan baru menginjak februari; salju masih cukup sering turun, dan itu artinya suhu udara sedang berada di titik rendah.

Seperti biasanya, pagi itu ia menggeram kesal. Matanya yang masih tertutup rapat berkedut tak suka. Tangannya yang panjang tampak berusaha meraih sesuatu. Namun nihil, tidak ada apapun di jarak jangkauannya.

"Mh, _kuso_, di mana benda itu?"

Begitulah pemuda itu mengawali harinya, dengan geraman menakutkan serta umpatan dan cacimaki tak pantas. Tapi ia tidak pernah ambil pusing pada perilaku buruknya itu, bahkan setelah ia kena omel panjang lebar dari sahabat kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki.

Pip.

"Aho–mine, _ohayou_! Kau sudah bangun bukan? Cepat, aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu," ujar sebuah suara, menyapa pagi sang pemuda.

"Mh, pergi saja. Aku tidak akan berangkat," balas Aomine singkat.

Sebuah decihan khas terdengar di telinga sang pemuda, dan ia tahu segalanya tidak akan jadi lebih baik setelah ini.

"Aho–mine, aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, akan aku beri tahu ibumu mengenai semua majalah _gravefur_ yang kau sembunyikan!"

Baru-baru ini rutinitas pagi Aomine selalu sama, penuh dengan ancaman.

"Kau–" ujar Aomine, perlahan bangun dan mengucek matanya –membuang semua kotoran yang ada di sana, "–harusnya kau tahu betapa picik dan menyebalkannya dirimu."

Seseorang yang berada di ujung telepon jadi ikut-ikutan menggeram, "Aku jadi picik setelah bersamamu, otak udang. Cepat turun! Aku kedinginan!"

Pemuda bermata _cerulean_ itu jatuh pada lamunannya, berpikir mengapa ia harus kehilangan waktu tidurnya yang teramat berharga hanya untuk sekolah –di saat suhu serendah ini.

"Aho–mine, aku tahu kau masih diam, duduk _manis_ di kasurmu," interupsi suara itu lagi.

"Ne, Karen–" Aomine berucap manja, "–beri aku ciuman selamat pagi."

Lalu hening menghampiri indera pendengaran pemuda yang mencintai basket itu.

"Dasar mesum," suara di ujung telepon terdengar mengejek dan jujur saja itu membuat Aomine tersinggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aho–mine? Masih terduduk diam?"

Aomine malas menjawab, sebutan mesum membuatnya _bad-mood _dan tak mau menggerakan tubuhnya ke manapun. Menjaga setiap kehangatan ekstra yang tubuhnya masih miliki.

"Kalau kau masih terduduk diam di kamar–" sang gadis berucap dengan nada kekanakkan, "–mana bisa aku menciummu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Knock, and It Shall be Opened**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Tetsu, bahkan di hari yang dingin seperti ini kau latihan sampai malam lagi," ujar pemuda berkulit kecoklatan, Aomine Daiki.

"Ah, Aomine–kun, kau belum pulang?" tanya sang surai _baby-blue_.

Aomine memperhatikan tubuh kecil milik seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu. Tubuh Kuroko dipenuhi keringat, air yang berasa asin itu mengalir menuruni dahinya. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Iya. Aku sengaja ingin menemuimu dulu, eh, Tetsu?" pemuda yang tingkat kepintarannya diragukan itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mh, ada apa Aomine–kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Kau tampak senang hari ini–" ucap Aomine curiga, "–terlalu senang."

"Eh?!" surai baby-blue itu membuang pandangannya canggung, perlahan jarinya menggaruk dagunya kaku, "Apa yang kau katakan Aomine–kun. Kau mengada-ada saja."

Setelah memutuskan bahwa respon yang diberikan Kuroko terlampau mencurigakan, ia kembali berkata, "Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus terjadi?"

Kuroko belum menjawab, ia masih membuang pandangannya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik surai _navy-blue_.

"Misalnya seperti naik _string_, atau–" bibir Aomine naik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman jahil, "–jadian dengan seorang perempuan."

"A–Apa–Apa yang –maksudku mana mungkin, jangan bercanda," Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan terlalu cepat.

"Eh, jadi dengan siapa?" tanya Aomine tidak mempedulikan sangkalan yang dikeluarkan surai _baby-blue_.

"Kau salah sangka, Aomine–kun," Kuroko berucap tegas.

"Apa dia seangkatan dengan kita? Atau anak kelas 2? Ah, apa mungkin kelas 3?" tanya Aomine tak mengidahkan ucapan Kuroko.

Surai baby-blue mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekat kakinya dan mulai men_drible_, "Aomine–kun, tolong berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Kurasa kau lebih menyukai _one-on-one_."

"Dengan satu syarat," surai _navy-blue_ berjalan angkuh mendekati _baby-blue_ yang tengah asik dengan bolanya, "Kalau kau kalah, beritahu aku siapa perempuan itu."

Aomine berasa ada di atas angin sekarang, ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu tersudut dan salah tingkah. _Sifat jahilnya_ mungkin sudah mendarah daging, membuatnya sering _salah bersikap_ dan malah _menyakiti orang lain_. Ada yang bilang, bahwa kata-kata tidak akan melukai siapapun –tapi di tangan seorang Aomine dan kulit kecoklatannya, hal itu sangat bisa terjadi.

"Kau hanya akan menertawakan aku, bukan?" Kuroko berucap malas.

Alis Aomine bertautan, "Mengapa harus menertawakanmu?"

Kuroko terdiam dan membiarkan bolanya direbut oleh surai _navy-blue_, "Slamdunk! Kau lihat Tetsu? Slamdunk-ku menawan bukan?"

Kuroko tersenyum saat Aomine melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Tetsu, bukan 'kah sekarang kita teman?" Aomine memberikan _fist_-nya untuk disambut, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal semacam 'akan ditertawakan'. Konyol."

"Mudah untukmu berbicara, Aomine–kun," jawab Kuroko, bergerak cepat menembus pertahanan sang pemuda berkulit coklat.

"Aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu. Jadi, beritahu aku siapa perempuan itu," ucap Aomine sembari mengejar Kuroko yang sudah ada di dekat _hoop_.

Surai baby-blue melakukan _shoot_ –yang lagi-lagi meleset. Menghela napas Kuroko menatap Aomine, "Sayaka Hiruma. Aomine–kun mengenalnya bukan?"

"Sayaka Hiruma? Anak yang beberapa minggu kebelakang jadi ketua osis itu?" Aomine berdiri mematung dan menatap Kuroko lekat, seolah-olah sang surai _baby-blue_ merupakan alien aneh yang datang dari galaksi tak bernama, "Serius? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Aomine–kun," jawab pemuda yang menguasai _misdirection_ itu malu dan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak yakin kau sudah mengetahui ini, Tetsu," Aomine berucap hati-hati, "Tapi, si ketua osis sudah bertunangan."

Segera setelahnya, untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dunia terasa berhenti dan segalanya menjadi senyap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sahabatnya berusaha untuk sampaikan. Aomine sedikit mengguncangkan bahu kecil surai _baby-blue _dan menatapnya cemas.

"Aomine–kun, tunangan Sayaka–san yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Aho–mine, apa kau mendengarkan aku?" ucap seseorang sembari menyikut pinggang Aomine.

"Huh? Apa?" jawab surai _navy-blue_ tidak siap. Pikirannya sedang menyeberangi lautan bernama rasa khawatir. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu masih memikirkan si surai _baby-blue_ dan masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia harap sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau tidak mendengarku lagi!" protes sang gadis.

"Maaf, Karen. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Aomine sembari tertawa bodoh.

"Aku bilang, kau mau menonton film apa?" akhirnya sang gadis mengulang kembali ucapannya, dengan suara pelan ia mengeluh, "Padahal ini adalah _valentine_ pertamaku, kenapa harus dengan orang sebodoh ini."

"Oi, aku mendengarnya!" urat kesal muncul di dahi Aomine, membuatnya terlihat semakin garang, "Ah, malas, kau saja yang pilih."

Dengan cuek sang gadis menunjuk sebuah cover film, "Aku ingin menonton itu, artis _favorite_-ku bermain di sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine tidak pernah tahu, menonton bisa menjadi kegiatan yang teramat kaku, canggung dan membuatnya salah tingkah seperti saat ini. Biasanya dia yang membuat orang-orang salah tingkah dan malu –mungkin kini karma Tuhan jatuh padanya. Meski tingkat ke-mesuman Aomine sudah akut, tapi dia tetaplah seorang anak sekolah menengah pertama. Umurnya baru mencapai angka belasan, dan melihat adegan film di depannya membuat dia… kebingungan harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Karen, jangan bilang kau sengaja," ucap Aomine berbisik, ia mendekatkan kepalanya di kepala sang gadis. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat surai _violet_ sang gadis berubah warna terkena pantulan cahaya dari layar.

"Sengaja apa?" tanya sang gadis sembari menatap pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu bingung lalu kembali menatap layar bioskop.

"Sengaja menonton film ini untuk melihat adegan 'itu', kau ingin aku mempraktikannya padamu, huh?" tanya Aomine seduktif –dengan niatan ingin menjahili sang gadis, ia suka melihat kekasihnya merona karena malu.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawab Karen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari film, "Pria itu melakukannya dengan salah–"

Aomine tersentak lalu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan sang gadis.

"–lihat itu. Jika ia melakukannya seperti itu wanitanya akan merasa tidak nyaman, dan itu akan mengurangi kenikmatan seksual yang didapat. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa menikmatinya?"

Tunggu. Tunggu! Aomine masih memproses semua yang diucapkan gadis dengan surai violet itu.

"Seharusnya ia tidak menekan terlalu keras punggung wanita itu, mungkin sebaiknya ia mencoba gaya sampi– ah, adegannya berakhir, dasar lembaga sensor tak berperasaan!" protes gadis itu kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Padahal aku ingin melihat tubuh Taku–chan terekspose lebih banyak –ya, meski jujur ia payah di ranjang."

Merasa ada keheningan yang ganjil Karen melirik Aomine yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan–

"Aho–mine, mengapa wajahmu memerah? Jangan bilang kau terangsang oleh adegan tak _becus_ tadi?"

Segera pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menutup mulut sang gadis –yang menerima protes keras, "Karen, jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi. A–Apa kau tidak malu?"

Aomine meratapi dirinya.

"Sial! Dan orang-orang bilang aku yang mesum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Film yang tidak mengasikan sama sekali, yah tapi asalkan ada Taku–chan tak apa," Karen berucap kecewa. Ia menatap langit kamar yang terasa asing baginya, "Aho–mine, terima kasih sudah mau membelikanku tiket bioskop. Kalau aku yang beli, penjaganya tidak akan memberikan tiket itu padaku _–umur dan tinggiku kurang_."

"Hei, kau. Jangan tidur di kasurku seenaknya!" interupsi seseorang, "Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan tinggi?"

"Aku lelah, Aho–mine," jawab sang gadis, "Buktinya, meski umurmu masih kurang, penjaganya membiarkanmu membeli tiket –_hanya karena kau tinggi, cih_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka pikir aku sudah cukup umur –_apa aku terlihat seperti anak kuliahan?_" Aomine berkata malas, sedetik kemudian matanya melirik licik, "Hei, masih ingat film tadi? Apa kau mau aku menyerangmu sekarang juga?"

"Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Karen mendecih sangsi, "Ya, kalau tidak tahu sih bisa aku arahkan."

Surai _navy-blue_ bergidik ngeri, "Perempuan mesum!"

"Ah, sudah, sudah, sesama orang mesum dilarang menghina," jawab Karen santai, "Ngomong-ngomong, Aho–mine, aku ingin makan dan minum sesuatu."

"Ah, biar aku bawakan air, kau mau apa? jus? Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi dan aku tidak bisa memasak –_ya kalau cuma ramen instan sih masih bisa_," tawar Aomine sembari berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar kamar.

"Ramen, ok! Air atau jus apapun boleh, asal jangan _cairan putih_ milikmu," jawab sang gadis.

Aomine menarik bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan melempar benda itu hingga mengenai kepala surai violet, "Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!"

"Aw! Sakit! Lagipula, orang yang mengatakan orang lain mesum itu jauh lebih mesum!" Karen membela diri, segera didudukkan tubuhnya agar memiliki proteksi lebih kuat.

Aomine keluar dari kamar sembari bergeridik dan terus mengulang frase yang sama, _"Ih, amit-amit!"_

Manik keunguan Karen membuang pandangannya, sedikit kesal karena sikap berlebihan Aomine. Gadis itu memeluk erat bantal yang sempat menyerangnya, memikirkan soal hubungan mereka yang baru berumur empat bulan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Lucu sebenarnya, karena Aomine –yang pada awalnya tidak pernah mengajaknya berbincang sekalipun, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu suka dariku?" gumam Karen, matanya menyapu ke penjuru kamar.

Tidak seperti bayangannya, kamar Aomine rapi dan tertata. Hiasannya simpel dan penuh benda bernuansa basket. Tapi Karen tahu betul, Aomine merapikan kamarnya agar ibunya tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan kamar itu –_'koleksi pribadinya' bisa terancam punah_.

Tiba-tiba manik violet milik sang gadis menemukan sebuah buku berwarna ungu di atas _meja belajar Aomine _–meski sang gadis sangsi meja itu pernah digunakan sesuai fungsinya.

Buku itu tampak berbeda dari buku lainnya. Ia turun dari ranjang Aomine yang nyaman dan bergerak untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Buku apa ini? Judulnya aneh, 'Musuh!' ?"

Penasaran Karen mulai duduk dan membuka lembar pertama buku itu. Tampak foto seseorang dengan _dark-lavender_-nya sedang menguap, matanya terbuka setengah dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"_Si bodoh Haru menguap, ia terlihat jelek. Ayo berpose jelek lebih banyak. Aku akan mengumpulkannya dan membalasmu karena memberikan jawaban tugas fisika yang salah,"_ Karen membaca kalimat yang ada di bawah foto tersebut.

"Jawaban fisika? Bukannya Aho–mine tidak sekelas dengan perempuan itu? Kami tidak sekelas. Mana bisa soalnya sama?" Karen berpikir bingung.

Jemari lentik surai violet membuka lembar selanjutnya. Tampak gadis dengan _dark-lavender_ itu kembali, kini ia terlihat sedang merenggangkan tangannya ke udara.

"_ha ha Haru berdada rata,"_ baca Karen lagi. Kemudian matanya melihat foto yang ada di halaman sebelahnya.

"_Haru memerah, bahkan bola voli membenci wajah jeleknya."_

Masih penasaran Karen lagi-lagi membuka lembar selanjutnya.

"_Tubuh Haru pendek, ia tidak bisa meraih buku di rak tinggi, dasar chibi."_

"Bukannya ini… Iwayama Shunji dari kelas sebelah ya?" tanya Karen pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melihat-lihat isi buku ber_cover_ ungu itu, "Kenapa Aho–mine memanggilnya Haru?"

"_Haru cemberut, bibirnya seperti bebek wek wek."_

"_Pelajaran olahraga, rambut–nya diikat buntut kuda, itu artinya wajahnya bokong kuda."_

"Aho–mine kejam juga," komentar Karen pendek.

"_Si bodoh itu tidak bisa makan dengan benar, eskrim menempel di ujung bibirnya, dasar anak ingusan."_

"_Di tengah pelajaran si pendek Haru main Hp, kalau aku beritahu guru dia akan bermasalah."_

Alis Karen naik, "Hee? Kau bahkan tidur secara terang-terangan, Aho-mine baka!"

"_Bunkasai. Haru memakai baju maid berenda. Ia menyapaku. Ia tampak cocok dengan baju itu –cocok jadi pembantu?"_

"Ah, benar juga. Kelas 1–2 'kan temanya maid dan butler café. Aku ingat kapten klub basket berambut merah itu memakai baju butler dan café itu sukses besar," ucap Karen, berusaha mengingat serpihan kecil bunkasai pertamanya di Teiko.

"_Gadis bodoh itu masuk ke dalam obake-house yang dibuka oleh kelas 2–1."_

"_Haru menangis. Ia tampak ketakutan. Teman-temannya lari meninggalkannya."_

Karen memperhatikan foto itu lebih jelas. Keadaan ruangan di foto yang remang-remang membuat gadis dengan manik violet itu tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan foto dengan jelas. Namun ia bisa langsung tahu gadis yang ada di foto itu tengah menutup kedua telingannya dan menangis.

"_Kise datang dan membantu Haru keluar dari sana. Si bodoh Haru terlalu memaksakan diri."_

"_Haru berolahraga. Aku suka bentuk kakinya. Aku tak sadar kakinya bagus."_

Karen membuka lembar itu lebih jauh –tidak peduli pada kenyataan ia belum meminta izin pada si pemilik buku. Ia membaca judul-judul foto itu dalam diam.

_Haru datang ke kelas. Ia membantu Kise mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Haru… banyak tersenyum saat bersama si rambut kuning. Mengesalkan._

"_Haru mengepang samping rambutnya. Ia tampak manis."_

"Kenapa memanggilnya Haru? Haru? Shun? Ah! Aho–mine salah membaca kanji!" pekik Karen yang masih setia membuka lembaran dari buku itu.

_Aku bertemu Haru di taman. Kami mengambil foto bersama beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain._

_Haru bergaya teramat manis untukku. Padahal aku hanya bercanda saat bilang ingin memfotonya. Haru memintaku untuk berhenti memanggilnya Haru. Jadi aku memanggilnya Haru–chan. Ia tampak semakin kesal._

Gadis dengan surai violet itu terdiam sesaat sebelum memberanikan diri membuka lembar selanjutnya dari buku itu.

_Aku, menyukai Haru–chan!_

"Karen, ramen-mu sudah jadi, makan dulu," suara berat si _navy-blue_ menarik perhatian Karen keluar dari buku di tangannya.

"A–Ah, Aomine?" tanya Karen kaget, ia menutup cepat buku berisi kumpulan foto itu dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya si surai _navy-blue_ bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Karen. Dengan kaku ia mendekati Aomine.

"Ini, ramenmu, ini jus jeruk," pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menyodorkan kedua benda yang sudah disebutnya di meja pendek. Ia ikut menyimpan makanan miliknya di sana.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Aomine memulai ritual makannya.

Karen membalas ucapan kekasihnya, "Ah, itadakimasu."

Lalu kedua anak manusia yang sedang kelaparan itu sibuk memenuhi perut mereka.

"Ne, Aomine," panggil Karen, "Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi pacarmu?"

Aomine yang tengah asik dengan makanannya berhenti dan menelan cepat, "Tumben menyebut namaku dengan benar."

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Aomine," ulang Karen ketika dirasanya sang kekasih tidak memuaskan keingin tahuannya –rasa ketidak amanannya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatannya balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sekarang jawab kenapa," hampir dengan nada memerintah Karen berkata.

Aomine diam sejenak untuk berpikir, "Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat?"

"Memangnya sesuatu apa yang _tidak boleh aku lihat_? Aku sudah _merusak tabu itu_ jauh-jauh hari," ucap surai violet itu mulai lelah.

"Pantas saja kau semesum ini," respon Aomine –respon yang tidak diharapkan sang gadis.

"Jujur saja," Karen menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa kau menggunakan aku sebagai pelampiasaanmu terhadap Iwayama–san?"

"Iwayama?" Aomine balik bertanya.

"Iwayama Shunji!" ucap Karen sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa Haru–chan?" tanya Aomine tidak suka.

"Jadi benar? Jadi benar kau hanya menggunakan aku untuk itu?" tanya Karen, nadanya melemah, "Karena kami berdua memiliki rambut keunguan yang mirip."

Aomine menghela napas berat, "Lupakan saja. Lanjutkan makanmu, kalau tidak aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Aomine! Ini bukan bercandaan. Kalau kau memang menyukai Iwayama–san, bilang padanya dan jadilah kekasihnya," Karen menatap heran Aomine yang masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Ia berpacaran dengan Kise, tidak 'kah kau tahu?" Aomine menyeruput kuah ramennya rakus.

"Maksudmu kalau Iwayama–san masih sendiri kau akan bersamanya?" tanya Karen, tidak mengacuhkan ramennya yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh," jawab Aomine dingin.

Karen menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak mendesak keluar, "Aku merasa bodoh."

Aomine menatap kekasihnya yang nampaknya akan menangis itu lekat, "Karena kau bodoh, jadi tidak usah berpikir terlalu sulit."

Karen tersenyum, gerakan tiba-tiba di otot wajahnya membuat air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya, menetes membasahi punggung tangannya sendiri, "Ah, maaf."

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis. Dengan perlahan ia menarik kepala Karen untuk beristirahat di dadanya. Aomine mengusap pucuk surai violet itu lembut, "Aku yang minta maaf. Tadi kau melihat buku itu ya?"

Karen diam, tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Memang benar. Aku menyukai Haru–chan. Padahal dulu aku sangat membencinya–" Aomine tertawa mengingat hari-hari pengintaiannya untuk mencari momen jelek sang musuh, "–dan apa yang kau katakan juga benar. Aku melihat Haru–chan –yang tidak bisa kumiliki, dari sosokmu."

Karen menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak terisak. Gadis dengan surai violet itu memang baru mengenal Aomine sebentar, dan sejujurnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi, merasa _dipermainkan_ seperti ini membuatnya kesal dan marah, selebihnya ia kecewa.

"Tapi apapun itu alasannya, kini aku bersyukur," Aomine mengangkat wajah Karen dan menyeka air mata gadis itu, "Karena dengan cara yang salah itu aku bisa mengenal Karen lebih jauh."

Hening menyapa mereka.

"Karen, sepertinya kita harus putus. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus," Aomine membuka suara.

Merasa disadarkan dari sesuatu Karen segera menjauhkan diri dari si surai _navy-blue_, "Ya, sebaiknya kita putus."

Seperti itu, hubungan mereka berakhir. Hubungan yang baru berusia empat bulan.

"Ah, Aomine, kau salah membaca kanji nama Iwayama–san. Harusnya kau baca Shun untuk kanji Haru itu, namanya Shunji, bukan Haruji," Karen tersenyum, kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Aku tahu. Haru–chan sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu," Aomine tersenyum lembut dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu hening lagi-lagi menyapa mereka.

"Karen," panggil Aomine, lalu si surai _navy-blue_ memegang tangan gadis itu erat, "Jadilah kekasihku."

"A–Apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja putus," ucap Karen sembari memandang manik sang pemuda bingung.

"Aku menyukai Kaou Karen. Aku menyukai Karen yang membangunkanku setiap paginya dengan ucapan selamat pagi, ancaman, serta ciuman mesra, aw!" omongan Aomine berhenti karena pukulan yang diberikan Karen.

"Jangan memukulku seperti itu," protes Aomine, matanya menyipit dan itu membuatnya terlihat menakutkan.

Karen membuang wajahnya lalu menghela napas lelah, "Lanjutkan."

"_Mattaku_ _mou_," surai _navy-blue_ melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku juga menyukai Karen karena kau baik dan selalu menutupi tubuhku ketika sedang tidur di kelas, aw!"

Aomine menjengit keras dan refleks menarik tangannya, "Jangan mencubitku!"

"Lanjutkan," ucap Karen lagi, masih menolak untuk menatap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu secara langsung.

"Aku menyukaimu saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat Haru–chan dalam dirimu lagi. Kini hanya ada Karen, dan bukan orang lain," Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya dan berhenti sejenak, memberikan jeda agar ia bisa bernapas dan mempersiapkan diri, "Karenanya aku bertanya, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Manik violet sang gadis dengan cepat mencari manik cerulean. Menatapnya lekat dan meminta kejelasan. Namun manik cerulean itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi –membiarkan kalimat terakhir datang dari gadis dengan surai violetnya. Menjadi kalimat pemungkas untuk kehidupan asrama mereka.

"Aho–mine," Karen berucap lemah, dadanya berdenyut perih tapi bibir sang gadis melengkungkan senyuman bahagia, "Setidaknya perlakukan aku dengan baik."

Pemuda dengan surai _navy-blue_-nya tersenyum lega, "Ajarkan aku caranya, sedikit demi sedikit."

Ya, cinta tidak tumbuh seketika, meski orang bilang ada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi cinta tetaplah kata benda yang menyiratkan aktivitas, karenanya cinta pasti memerlukan proses. Proses yang berlangsung seumur hidup –sama seperti belajar. Karena cinta membutuhkan pengalaman agar bisa memperlakukan pasangannya dengan cara sebaik mungkin. Cinta bukan berarti seberapa banyak kita memberi pada orang lain, atau seberapa banyak orang lain mau berkorban untuk kita. Tapi cinta berarti hubungan _equal_, atau sejajar, di mana dua individu melakukan yang terbaik untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan yang ada. Pengertian yang sulit dimengerti memang –apalagi untuk seorang Aomine Daiki. Meski demikian, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu sudah bertekad untuk bisa menggapainya. Sebagai bentuk penebusan atas kesalahan yang telah ia buat, serta agar ia bisa terus melihat senyum bahagia dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Aomine Daiki, selesai! Yeay! Berarti tinggal satu ekor lagi nih *ketawa evil. Ah, maaf ya Reader, kali ini Sirius terpaksa masukin sesuatu yang agak berbau dewasa –tapi cuma dikit, ko. *alesan*. Maaf juga buat yang minta Akashi didahulukan eh malah dikasih Aomine, maaf.. tapi aku sama abangku (Kaito Akahime) udah sepakat buat nyimpen Aomine di chapter ini.

Baca juga ya fic abangku (pen name : Kaito Akahime), meski judul dan tema kami sama, ceritanya kami sengaja buat berbeda, lho.

Well, how's that? Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Kasih review ya, masukan, flame juga boleh asal membangun ^ ^ wah, chapter depan chapter terakhir nih *nangis bahagia* Look forward ya guys! Sirius harap enggak mengecewakan.

Kuroko : "Review-shite kudasai." (tolong reviewnya.)

_So, Would You Mind to Review?_


	6. Happiness Theory

**Pairing : Akashi Seijurou X OC**

**Warning(s) : Ini chapter terakhir, jangan nangis #plakk**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi–sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk keberlangsungan imajinasi saya. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kiseki no Sedai Koi Monogatari ****The Sirius of Black Daria **co-with** Kaito Akahime (Kazusa Kirihika)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tawa halus terdengar memenuhi ruangan kosong yang hanya diisi oleh dua anak manusia.<p>

"Maaf, Aka–chan," ucap sosok itu setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Bisakah, kau memanggilku dengan normal?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan surai kemerahannya, ia terus memandang kosong ke luar jendela, "Aku serius."

Lalu kedua anak manusia itu tenggelam dalam senyap, si surai kemerahan belum melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan langit sore di kala itu.

"Hiruma, tidak mungkin ya?" tanya sang pemuda, secara tidak sadar mengepalkan tangannya.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Hiruma tidak menjawab apapun, gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu surai kemerahan, "Nee, Akashi, mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Menarik napas pelan Akashi menjawab, "Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kusukai."

Hening lagi-lagi menyapa eksistensi kedua orang itu. Sang gadis terdiam dalam kaku, ia hanya bisa memainkan ujung gaun yang dikenakannya.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat sang gadis harus berhenti bersender, "Katakan sesuatu. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat."

"Aku," Hiruma berucap ragu, "Kurasa sekarang aku jadi benar-benar menyukai Tetsuya."

Akashi meraih surai keemasan milik sang gadis dan mengusapnya lembut, "Aku tahu."

"Sekarang malah kau yang membuatku terdengar jahat," protes Hiruma.

"Kurasa kita berdua memang sama-sama jahat," ucap Akashi, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan serasi," respon Hiruma, ia menangkap tangan Akashi yang masih diam di kepalanya, menarik tangan itu ke pipinya.

Surai kemerahan Akashi tidak memberikan perlawanan berarti saat ia merasakan bibir lembut sang gadis menyapu punggung tangannya.

"Kau benar," ucap sang gadis, menutup matanya rapat, sembari masih menikmati sensasi kulit kapten basket Teiko itu, "Mari kita batalkan pertunangan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happi****ness Theory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dritt.. Dritt.. Dritt..

"Mh, Ohayou," ucap seseorang dengan suara malas.

"Pagi bocah. Bangun, sudah mulai siang," balas suara di ujung telepon.

Seseorang yang mendapat panggilan bocah itu tertawa lembut, "Seijurou–senpai, padahal kau pernah bilang tidak akan membangunkan aku dengan _morning-call_ lagi, hihi"

"Ceh," decih lawan bicaranya, "Riku, ini memang hari libur, tapi jangan bermalas-malasan dan tidur sampai siang."

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkan aku, aku senang," ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Riku itu, senyuman tidak lekang dari bibirnya, "Iya, iya, aku tidak akan tidur cantik, aku kan sudah cantik hehe."

"Hari ini senpai ada acara?" tanya Riku sejurus kemudian saat dirasanya tidak ada respon atas candaan yang dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas," jelas sang penelepon.

"Jya, aku akan menemanimu! Sampai bertemu di sana!" Riku yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya berteriak antusias.

"Jangan! Kau tidak perlu datang, bocah!" tolak surai kemerahan sembari menggeram.

Sang gadis hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, senpai. Aku sayang, senpai."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya! Hei, di sini! Di sini!" Hiruma berucap antusias.

"Ah, Hiruma," surai _baby-blue_ Kuroko berlari kecil ke arah sang gadis, "Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Gadis dengan surai keemasan itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, aku juga baru sampai, ko!"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut melihat sikap _over-ceria_ yang dimiliki kekasihnya, "Terima kasih mau menemaniku hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Hiruma menggeleng, "Anggap saja ini kencan! Mana bisa aku menolak!"

"Tapi, ini bukan kencan," ralat Kuroko dingin.

"Ah, apapun itu, yang penting kita pergi berdua!" Hiruma menggenggam tangan surai _baby-blue_ dan menariknya cepat, "Ayo, kita beli buku yang kau butuhkan. Setelah itu kita kencan!"

"Ah, jangan cepat-cepat," ucap Kuroko, "Lagipula ini bukan kencan."

Hiruma tersenyum senang saat ia melewati banyak orang dengan cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan protes-protes kecil yang dikeluarkan surai _baby-blue_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surai kemerahan Akashi bersyukur perpustakaan kota di kotanya tidak memiliki hari libur, sehingga di waktu-waktu seperti ini dia tidak harus kerepotan jika diberi tugas membuat essai oleh gurunya.

"Seijurou–senpai, itu apa?" tanya sebuah suara menunjuk beberapa tumpukan buku yang ada di dekat Akashi, menarik Akashi keluar dari kegiatannya.

"Hm?" Akashi bergumam sesaat, "Ini referensi untuk tugas essai-ku."

"Wah, jadi anak kelas dua memang sulit ya?" komentar sosok itu polos.

"Kelak kau juga akan menjadi kelas dua, Riku," Akashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Ah, kau benar!" pekik sang gadis pelan, "Sepertinya enak jika bisa _menjadi anak kelas satu selamanya_, tugasnya mudah-mudah, hehe."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap manik kehitaman milik sang gadis, "Kalau kau di kelas satu terus, itu artinya kau tidak akan lulus, dan selamanya menjadi anak SMP. Selamanya akan mendapatkan tugas anak sekolahan. Memangnya kau mau?"

"Seijurou–senpai tidak asik ah. Aku 'kan hanya mengandai-andai _–tidak bermaksud serius_," Riku cemberut, pipinya sedikit menggembung karena kesal.

Surai kemerahan hanya bisa menghela napasnya, "Kalau kau ada di sini hanya untuk main-main, sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Senpai, kau menyebalkan, padahal aku ke sini untuk menemanimu," ucap Riku pelan, "Yah, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mau membangunkan aku setiap paginya."

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena jadi tukang tidu–" ucapan Akashi terpotong saat Riku mengambil satu buku dari tumpukan buku Akashi.

"Materi apa yang belum Senpai temukan?" tanya gadis dengan surai kehitaman sebahunya.

Kapten basket Teiko itu membaca ulang tugas yang diberikan padanya, "Mh, jenis dari pembentukan teoritis, serta kekurangan dari jenis-jenis itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan merangkumkannya untukmu," gadis yang berumur dua tahun dibawah Akashi itu berucap, dengan sigap ia membuka daftar isi dan mencari apa yang dibutuhkan sang pemuda.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Akashi.

Riku tidak membalas ucapan Akashi, tangannya sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting, matanya membaca dengan gerakan cepat, surai kehitaman itu tampak serius dalam pekerjaannya. Membuat Akashi hanya mampu menarik napas lalu mulai menulis bagian yang belum selesai ia buat; diam-diam bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit masih berada di atas kepala saat itu. Manik milik Akashi melihat ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan kegiatan yang orang-orang lakukan.

"Senpai, senpai, kau mau?" ucap Riku antusias.

Akashi melirik dan mendapati sebuah eskrim cone menghadap ke arahnya, "Tidak, Riku. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Eh? Coba saja dulu, enak ko, ayo," paksa sang gadis.

Mau tidak mau Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilat sedikit bagian dari eskrim itu.

"Dingin," komentarnya pendek.

Riku tertawa tertahan, "Maa, kalau tidak dingin maka itu bukan es. Ngomong-ngomong Seijurou–senpai. Terima kasih telah mengajakku hari ini."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, kau yang mengekor," bantah Akashi.

Sang gadis tertawa halus, "Hihi lucunya."

Jantung si surai kemerahan berdegup dua kali lebih keras, ia jadi salah tingkah, "A–apa maksudmu? Lucu bagaimana?"

Jemari lentik Riku menyapu sudut bibir Akashi, lalu menjilat jari itu, "Manisnya."

"Ah, di sana sepertinya ada yang menjual Tayaki! Ayo ke sana!" tunjuk Riku sembari berlari ke arah yang dimaksud.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu disentuh sang gadis.

"Sial," umpatnya, saat ia merasa daerah pipinya memanas dan terasa sedikit keras.

.

.

.

"Seijurou, tumben pulang malam?" tanya sebuah suara saat Akashi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah nan megah tempat ia dibesarkan, "Apalagi ini hari libur."

"Ayah," ucap surai kemerahan itu kaget, "Aku tadi –ngomong-ngomong mengapa ayah belum tidur?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari putra semata wayangnya, pria berusia paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam dan mendekati Akashi.

"Apanya yang belum tidur, huh?" ujarnya main-main sembari mengacak-acak rambut Akashi, "Kalau kau baru berkencan dengan kekasihmu _katakan saja sejujurnya_."

"Ah, apa yang ayah katakan? Aku tidak–" ucap Akashi terpotong.

"Tadi main ke mana saja dengan gadis itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya pria yang memiliki surai identik dengan kapten basket Teiko.

"Si–siapa? Sudah jelas Hiruma. Lagi pula tadi aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas," jelas Akashi panjang.

"Eh? Tapi tadi di jalan aku melihat Hiruma bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru muda," ucapnya, "Ah, dasar bocah, kemari kau!"

"A–ayah, aku– aku bisa jelaskan– ini hanya–" surai kemerahan Akashi tergagap.

"Aku tahu _segalanya_. Kau pikir aku baru menjadi ayahmu kemarin sore?" Akashi melihat kedipan sinyal yang diberikan ayahnya, "Ta–naka Riku, ya? Lain kali bawa ia kemari."

Sekali usapan di kepala mengakhiri pembicaraan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang beristirahatlah, ah _jangan melupakan segala hal karena cinta_._ Aku akan tetap menghukummu_ jika nilaimu turun."

Akashi terdiam di tempat selama beberapa saat lalu ia meremas dadanya. Degup jantungnya berlarian tak karuan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Kondisinya kacau, dan itu hanya karena satu nama menyapa pendengarannya. Tanaka Riku.

.

.

.

Sore itu gedung olahraga SMP Teiko ramai seperti biasanya, kali ini karena klub basket SMP nomor satu di Jepang itu sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Tapi pemandangan yang berbeda membuat seseorang dengan surai _navy-blue_-nya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

"Tetsu, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya sosok itu langsung.

"Ah, ini?" si surai _baby-blue_ menunjuk lengan kirinya yang dibalut perban, "Kemarin, di perjalanan pulang, sebuah pot bunga jatuh dan menimpa pundakku."

"Ah, apa sakit–ssu?" tanya Kise sembari menyentuh perban Kuroko dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak sesakit kemarin," jawab Kuroko sembari memperhatikan perbuatan surai kuning keemasan, "Pemiliknya berkali-kali meminta maaf dan ia memberiku ini."

"Manju?" ucap si bongsor Murasakibara bingung, "Eh, jadi sebagai gantinya Kuro–chin diberi manju sebanyak ini?"

Surai baby-blue mengangguk, "Iya."

Kise menatap Kuroko khawatir, "Tapi, lukamu tidak parah 'kan–ssu?"

"Dokter bilang ini tidak terlalu parah, untung saja tidak mengenai persendian," ucap pemilik _misdirection_ itu bersyukur.

"Ah, andai saja aku yang tertimpa," ucap surai _soft-purple_ memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak untuk mengerti maksud yang dikatakan center Teiko itu, "Ah, kalau Murasakibara–kun mau, Murasakibara–kun boleh memakan manjunya –_aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri_."

"Jya, itadakimasu!" Aomine mengambil satu manju dan mulai memakannya.

"Aomine–chin, Kuro–chin memberikannya padaku!" protes Murasakibara.

Kise ikut-ikutan mengambil manju yang ia sukai bentuknya, "Ah, sepertinya enak–ssu, ittadakimasu!"

"Kise–chin!" rajuk surai _soft-purple_ mulai kesal.

"Murasakibara–kun, berbagilah dengan semuanya," merasa center bertubuh 186 centimeter itu akan segera meledak, Kuroko memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau Kuro–chin yang bilang," ucap Murasakibara menyerah, "Ara ini sangat enak, nyam, benar-benar enak."

"Oi! Jangan makan sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu! Nanti cepat habis!" kini malah surai _navy-blue_ yang memprotes.

"Iya, Murasaki–cchi, jangan rakus begitu–ssu," ucap Kise mengiyakan perkataan Aomine.

"Ah, kalian sedang apa, nanodayo?" interupsi sebuah suara.

"Ah, Midorima–cchi, kemari, Kuroko–cchi sedang membagikan manju!" teriak surai kuning keemasan dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Midorima, maniknya berusaha melihat benda yang tertutupi punggung-punggung rekan satu timnya.

"Cepat kemari Midorima! Nanti anak ini menghabiskannya!" Aomine berkata sembari menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, Oha–Asa bilang itu tidak baik," si surai kehijauan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan berjalan dengan tempo sedang, "Terima kasih, aku minta satu manjunya."

Kuroko melihat ke arah box manju yang dibawanya sebelum menatap Midorima dengan pandangan bersalah, "Maaf Midorima–kun, manjunya sudah habis."

"Karenanya kami menyuruhmu buru-buru-ssu," ujar Kise sembari melap tangannya dengan tisu yang ada di sana.

Setelah kejadian itu gedung olahraga SMP Teiko semakin ramai dengan percekcokan yang terjadi di antara Midorima dengan tiga orang anggota reguler tim basket Teiko.

"Setidaknya sisakan satu untukku, nanodayo!"

.

.

.

"Sen–pai!" jahil, gadis dengan surai kehitaman sebahunya menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Riku," geram si surai kemerahan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengalami serangan jantung?"

Gadis yang ditanyai hanya terdiam sembari berpikir, "Aku akan berkata, 'wah, senpai punya penyakit orang tua' atau hal semacamnya."

Mendapati jawaban main-main yang diberikan kekasihnya Akashi hanya bisa mendengus dan mempercepat langkah.

"Ah, tu–tunggu senpai!" pekik Riku, "Mari pulang bersama."

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan," jawab Akashi dingin, "Pulang saja sendiri."

Riku ikut berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang dimasuki si surai kemerahan. Kelas yang sudah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Tugas OSIS lagi?" tanya Riku polos, "Padahal senpai bukan ketua, tapi mengapa jadi yang bekerja paling giat?"

Akashi hanya memberikan dehaman lalu duduk di bangkunya, "Kalau semua orang berpikiran seperti itu. Dunia tidak akan pernah maju, bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah," protes sang gadis, ia bergumam pelan, "Aku tahu aku lebih muda, tapi jangan lupa kalau tinggiku dua centi di atas senpai."

"Riku, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi, aura gelap keluar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun," elak Riku polos, "Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai lebih muda dan lebih tinggi, itu saja."

Sang pemuda hanya menarik napas kesal dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Segera, tangan putih milik surai kemerahan dengan sigap memilah proposal yang ada di atas bangkunya, membaca proposal itu dengan teliti hingga ia melupakan eksistensi lain yang ada di ruangan.

Sudut terbentuk halus di dahi sang pemuda saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Riku?"

Sang gadis tersenyum, "Menyentuhmu."

"Aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Akashi sembari menepis jari Riku. Setelahnya ia kembali asik dengan proposal yang ada di tangannya.

Riku hanya menghembuskan napas bosan lalu memeluk punggung kursi yang ia duduki berlawanan arah, "Sulit ya menjadi kau, senpai."

Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun. Ia tidak ingin terlibat pada perdebatan tidak penting yang akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Kau selalu terlihat tertekan, entah itu saat belajar, bermain basket, atau di saat seperti ini. Selagi ada waktu, lebih cintai hidupmu, kau harus bahagia, senpai," lanjut sang gadis, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini ia tampak sedang monolog. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu menyibak poni yang sedikit menutupi manik kemerahan Akashi, turun hingga membelai sisi kanan wajah sang pemuda, "Tampannya. Aku jadi semakin menyukai senpai."

Gerakan mata Akashi yang sedang membaca terhenti paksa.

"Jangan biarkan dahimu cepat berkerut ya, hihi" ujar sang gadis main-main.

"Aku–" ucap Akashi tertahan, "–aku tidak semakin menyukaimu."

"_Hidoi_!" pekik sang gadis dan refleks menjauhkan dirinya, "Padahal aku begitu menyukai senpai hingga rasanya dadaku sakit setiap kali aku mendengar nama senpai."

"Kau berlebihan," respon surai kemerahan itu pendek.

Riku kembali memeluk punggung kursi yang tengah ia duduki, perlahan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas punggung kursi itu, "Jalani hidup ini dengan perlahan. Menemukan hal-hal baru itu menyenangkan lho –_setidaknya untukku_. Kita tidak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk bisa bahagia, senpai."

"Ne, Riku," panggil Akashi, "Menurutmu bagaimana caranya untuk bahagia jika masa lalu merupakan penghalang terbesarnya?"

"Masa lalu? Siapa yang peduli masa lalu?" Riku menegakkan tubuhnya cepat, saat melihat ekspresi kaget Akashi sang gadis segera tersenyum lembut, "Kau harus melupakan kenangan buruk masa lalu untuk bisa bahagia, senpai. Karena, walau bagaimanapun kau hidup di masa sekarang –_masa depan_, dan bukannya masa lalu."

Keheningan aneh merasuki suasana yang ada di sana. Surai kehitaman Riku bergerak saat pemiliknya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sang pemuda, mengeleminasi jarak yang ada di sana selama beberapa saat.

"O–Orang bilang, hal itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan," ucap Riku gugup melihat wajah Akashi yang sulit diartikan, "Maaf, apa kau marah?"

Surai kemerahan Akashi hanya mampu terdiam mengingat sensasi sentuhan di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai keemasannya yang dikepang rapi terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hijau bercampur nuansa _gold_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Takut-takut ia melirik kedua orang tua serta seseorang yang seharusnya kelak menjadi mertuanya.

"Paman, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Ayah, Ibu, aku ingin kalian mendengarnya juga," ucap sang gadis di tengah acara makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa Hiruma sayang? Tiba-tiba begini?" tanya sang ibu sembari tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya.

Hiruma menatap Akashi untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum membulatkan niatnya, ia menggenggam tangan Akashi erat, "Kami, ingin pertunangan kami dibatalkan."

Brakk!

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" ayah dari sang gadis menggebrak meja itu keras.

"Iya, Hiruma, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" tambah sang ibu, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian berdua bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bercanda, juga tidak ada pertikaian di antara kami. Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa meneruskan pertunangan ini," Akashi angkat bicara.

Hening yang menusuk terjadi di ruang makan keluarga Akashi itu.

"Mungkin sebagai orang tua kita terlalu memaksa," suara dehaman yang khas memecah aksi diam yang terjadi di antara mereka, "Maafkan aku Hiruma. _Maafkan ayah, Seijurou_."

"Ayah?" Akashi menggumam pelan.

Seseorang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum sembari mengistirahatkan dagunya di salah satu telapak tangan, "Kalian benar, batalkan saja pertunangan ini. Seijurou sepertinya sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar disukainya, Hiruma juga."

"Tapi Direktur Akashi!" protes kepala keluarga Sayaka.

Sebelum berucap seseorang dengan surai kemerahan yang identik dengan Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya, "Biarkan saja, toh kita tidak akan tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja sama hanya karena _permasalahan sepele_ bukan? Atau kalian sudah berencana untuk hal itu? haha"

"Ayah?" panggil Akashi dengan nada yang tidak biasa, sedikit lebih tinggi dan tergesa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Seijurou. Kau akan _menghancurkan kesenangan_nya," lagi-lagi pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu memberikan sebuah kedipan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh pewaris tunggalnya seorang.

.

.

.

"Ah, mengapa harus banyak tugas?" keluh gadis dengan surai keemasannya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki apapun untuk dilakukan," respon seseorang.

Merasa mengenali suara itu sang gadis tersenyum dan berbalik seketika, "Tetsuya!"

"Sstt, ini perpustakaan jangan berisik," ucap Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Tetsuya!" pekik sang gadis untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Ini?" tanya Surai _baby-blue_ menunjuk mata kanannya yang ditutupi _eye-patch_, "Kemarin ada bola tenis yang menyasar dan mengenai wajahku."

"Bola tenis?" tanya sang gadis tidak percaya.

Surai baby-blue hanya mengangguk pelan, "Hiruma, mau mengerjakan tugas apa?"

"Ah, Aku? Ini, tugas, maksudku," surai keemasan berhenti berkata, tangannya meraih wajah Kuroko dan menangkupnya di kedua tangan, "Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kuroko menangkap tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya erat. Perlahan surai _baby-blue_ memberikan senyuman lembut, "Tidak perlu khawatir."

.

.

.

Akashi memang sering diperhatikan orang, karenanya ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, kini ia merasa jengah ketika semua orang yang bertemu dengannya pagi ini menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah benda asing yang datang dari luar bumi.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang?" gerutu surai kemerahan itu pelan, perlahan ia mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya dan mengecek jika ada sms atau telepon masuk, dan hasilnya nihil, "Mengapa anak itu tidak mengangkat teleponku pagi ini?"

Masih dengan kondisi setengah merajuk entah pada siapa Akashi duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Hari ini aku membeli _chess-cake_ kesukaanmu," ucap surai kemerahan pelan, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tersipu, "Sebaiknya kau memakannya dengan lahap dan terlihat bahagia, bocah."

Akashi memasukkan lagi kotak berisi benda yang ia maksud ke dalam tas, lalu ia sampirkan tas itu di samping meja. Untuk terakhir kali pagi itu ia mencoba untuk menelpon adik kelas yang menjadi kekasihnya –sebuah rutinitas yang enggan surai kemerahan itu hentikan.

"Tidak diangkat lagi ya?" tanya Akashi pada diri sendiri, "Apa ia men-_silent_ hp-nya?"

Manik Akashi yang berwarna senada dengan surainya menatap langit yang entah mengapa mendung hari ini. Gelap, ditemani dengan petir yang saling bersahutan. Seolah-olah membawa pertanda buruk, dan hati Akashi menjadi cemas karena hal itu.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang datang, dan hal itu menjadi hal yang teramat ditunggu bagi siswa yang kebetulan belum sempat mengisi perut mereka di pagi hari.

"Tidak diangkat–" ucap Akashi mulai kesal, "–lagi."

Dengan cekatan si surai kemerahan merapikan buku pelajarannya dan mengambil _box bento_, serta _chess-cake_ yang ia beli pagi tadi. Dengan langkah sedang ia berjalan menuju lantai tiga, satu lantai di atasnya –ke kelas anak kelas satu. Lagi-lagi atmosfir yang ia rasakan tadi pagi kembali terasa. Orang-orang menatapnya lalu berbisik-bisik. Mengesalkan, apalagi jika orang yang menjadi korban tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"1–1, ah ini kelasnya," pikir Akashi.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka pintu kelas. Akashi melihat banyak siswa yang tengah bergerombol di salah satu sudut kelas. Satu persatu dari anak yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan Akashi, dan hal itu membuat si surai kemerahan bingung.

"Maaf, aku mencari Tanaka Riku," ujar Akashi berusaha bersikap sopan meski kepada adik kelasnya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, anak perempuan yang ada di kelas itu mulai menangis.

Brakk!

_Box bento_ dan _chess-cake_ yang surai kemerahan itu bawa jatuh begitu saja saat ia melihat sesuatu yang tengah dikerumuni anak kelas itu. Hanya sebuah kursi dengan sebuah vas bunga di atasnya. Yang membuat Akashi merasa waktunya berhenti adalah saat ia sadar, bangku itu, bangku yang digunakan oleh gadis dengan surai kehitamannya.

"Riku," panggil Akashi pelan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor menjadi senyap ketika seseorang dengan surai kemerahannya melenggang tenang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" terdengar bisik-bisik sekumpulan gadis belia.

"Mana mungkin! Pacarnya baru saja mati!" balas yang lain.

Akashi mendelik malas ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Stt, jangan keras-keras, nanti dia dengar!" pekik salah satu gadis di kerumunan itu saat ia sadar kapten basket Teiko itu mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Dari sisi yang lain, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatannya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa si surai kemerahan, "Yo, Akashi. Sore ini kita ada latihan ya?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan mengawasi latihan kalian seperti biasanya, jangan berani bolos, Daiki."

"Ah aku mengerti. Aku akan datang berlatih dan aku berjanji tidak akan bertingkah –_untuk kali ini_," pemuda dengan surai _navy-blue_ itu menggaruk rambutnya kaku, "Jadi, sebaiknya nanti kau pulang dan beristirahat saja. Lagipula ada pelatih dan Satsuki, jadi latihannya akan berjalan lancar."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memastikan dengan kepalaku sendiri kau akan bersikap baik saat latihan nanti, Daiki," pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum merendahkan, "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak selemah itu."

"Tapi–" ucap Aomine tertahan menatap kepergian kapten basketnya.

Secara tidak sadar pemuda yang mengidolakan Hotaru Mai itu menghela napas berat, dan sorot matanya melembut, "Kalau kau tidak lemah, mengapa harus memasang topeng seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai keemasannya tengah bersenandung riang mengikuti irama cicit burung yang hinggap di dahan-dahan pohon.

"Ah, kau sudah di sini rupanya," interupsi seseorang.

"Akashi, akhirnya kau tiba," sapa sang gadis lembut, "Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," ucap sang pemuda tanpa ekspresi, "Hiruma, kembali bertunanganlah denganku!"

Kaget, Hiruma terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," ulang surai kemerahan itu, terdengar sedikit otoriter.

"Jangan bercanda ah! Lagi pula, itu tidak mungkin," ucap Hiruma, menolak sehalus mungkin, "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi Tetsuya."

Si surai kemerahan itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi dari sana, "Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus kembali padaku."

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hiruma hampir berteriak, sang gadis sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus merespon sekalut itu.

"Hiruma, ada sesuatu yang harus kau mengerti," ucap Akashi pada akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan surai keemasan itu sendiri, "Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah."

.

.

.

"Woa, latihan hari ini berat, aku tidak mau latihan lagi," rajuk si bongsor Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, bersemangatlah! Bukannya sehabis ini kita akan makan bersama?" rayu Amami, ia bergelayut manja di tangan center Teiko itu.

Surai _soft-purple_ Murasakibara hanya melirik malas pada senpai yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, "Asalkan Ama–chin yang mentraktir."

"Tunggu, seharusnya pria yang mentraktir–ssu," ucap Kise mengingatkan, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya jadi melemas, "Ya meskipun Shunji–cchi tidak pernah mau ditraktir."

"Shun bukan orang yang seperti itu, nanodayo," ujar Midorima menimpali, "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau makan di mana?"

"Maji–café?" tawar Kuroko.

Gerombolan anggota tim basket Teiko itu mengangguk setuju.

"Kuroko–kun benar, ayo ke sa–" ucapan gadis dengan surai keperakannya itu terhenti saat ia melihat lampu mobil menyorot ganjil ke arah mereka, "Awas!"

Ckitt! Brakk!

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Masing-masing dari mereka masih mencoba untuk menyadari keadaan yang terjadi.

"Tetsu!" teriak Aomine panik.

"Kuroko–cchi?" ucap Kise pelan, pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya mencoba untuk mencari sosok mungil _phantom sixth man_ mereka.

"Sial, mobilnya kabur!" geram Midorima, melupakan _lucky-item_nya yang tergeletak di trotoar, "Nomor polisinya N 564. Catat itu!"

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa bukan?" Aomine mendekati tubuh mungil Kuroko yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku akan menelepon ambulan–ssu," ucap Kise meraih hp-nya cepat.

"Tetsuya!" Hiruma menjerit setelah benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi, jantungnya berdegup liar, khawatir, cemas, dan rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya– "Tetsu, hiks, Tetsu, Tetsuya."

"Ah, ba –bagian kanan tubuhku sakit,"ucap Kuroko lemah.

–ia takut kehilangan pemuda yang memiliki langit di surai dan kedua maniknya.

"Aku sudah menelpon ambulan, bertahanlah Kuroko–cchi!" ucap Kise panik saat disadarinya darah terus mengalir keluar dari tubuh si surai _baby-blue_.

"Tetsuya," panggil Hiruma di sela tangisnya.

"Hi– ngh –ruma?" ucap pemilik misdirection itu, memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak menyentuh tangan sang gadis, "Kau kaget ya? Hah hah Ja– jangan menangis, aku tidak apa, hah sepertinya hanya memar dan luka gores."

Semua anggota kiseki no sedai serta beberapa orang yang kebetulan ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang jauh dari kenyataan.

"Aku tidak apa. Percaya padaku, ne," ucap Kuroko terakhir kalinya sebelum seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Tetsuyaaa!"

.

.

.

Waktu dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Pintu putih itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang memakai jas putih yang sudah ternodai oleh darah.

"Siapa keluarganya?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tetsuya bagaimana? Hiks, dia baik-baik saja bukan? Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya 'kan? Kau harus berha–" pertanyaan beruntun dari Hiruma berhasil dihentikan oleh Kise yang menarik tubuh sang gadis.

"Maaf, kami teman korban. Keluarganya sedang ada di luar kota dan sekarang dalam perjalanan ke sini–ssu," jelas Kise.

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah, terjadi pendarahan di kepalanya. Tapi jangan khawatir, untuk saat ini ia berhasil selamat. Semoga saja malam ini ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya," ucap dokter paruh baya itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Tetsu selamat, syukurlah," ucap Aomine, ia memukul dinding rumah sakit untuk menahan rasa senangnya.

Suara roda yang didorong memenuhi ruangan itu, tampak Kuroko yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang berselimutkan kain putih. Banyak selang tertancap di tubuhnya, terutama infusi darah. Kepalanya terbalut perban yang tampak baru dipasang. Semua orang di sana mengikuti arah ranjang itu didorong oleh perawat.

"Tetsuya–" ucapan Hiruma terhenti saat ia sadar tangannya dipegang erat oleh seseorang, "Akashi, aku– hiks aku harus menemani Tetsuya."

Akashi tidak menjawab perkataan sang gadis dan ia menolak untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kalau kau mendengarkan perkataanku," ucap Akashi pada saat hanya tersisa mereka berdua di sana, manik kemerahan Akashi menatap manik keabuan sang gadis yang dipenuhi air mata, "Kuroko tidak perlu merasakan semua ini."

"Ap–Apa yang kau katakan, Akashi?" tanya Hiruma parau.

"Kembalilah menjadi tunanganku," jawab Akashi dingin, "Maka hidup Kuroko akan aman."

Gadis dengan surai keemasannya hanya memicingkan mata penuh kebencian, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulanginya," surai kemerahan itu menghembuskan napas lelah, "Kembalilah menjadi tunanganku."

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau menyukai Riku?" cecar Hiruma keras, untung saja mereka hanya berdua di sana, "Apa kau secepat itu melupakan Riku? Huh? Jawab Akashi!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu," jawab Akashi pendek.

"Kenapa kau tidak tampak merasakan apapun atas kematian Riku?!" jerit Hiruma, "Aku merasa jantungku hampir berhenti saat melihat hiks saat melihat Tetsuya terluka!"

Akashi terdiam saat sang gadis menarik paksa tangannya, ia bahkan membiarkan Hiruma memukuli dadanya.

"Mengapa kau bersikap kalau kematian Riku bukan apa-apa?" tanya Hiruma lemas.

"Karena dunia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena ada satu orang yang mati," jawab Akashi retoris, "Karena dengan bersedih seperti apapun–"

Akashi menutup kelopaknya beberapa saat, "–tidak akan membawa orang kembali dari kematian."

Hiruma terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan pemuda yang pernah menjadi tunangannya.

"Hiruma," panggil Akashi, manik kemerahannya kembali bertemu dengan manik keabuan sang gadis, "Kembalilah bertunangan denganku! Ini perintah! Dan perintahku, absolut."

Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan sang pemuda. Perlahan membawa tangan itu untuk mendekati bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku," masih dengan manik yang meneteskan air mata, Hiruma pada akhirnya mengangguk, "Mari kita kembali bertunangan."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Hiruma di suatu siang.

Surai _baby-blue_ yang masih mengenakan perban di kepalanya itu menoleh cepat dan tersenyum, "Kau datang mengunjungiku lagi."

Sang gadis duduk di bangku dekat ranjang Kuroko, "Tentu saja. Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab pemilik misdirection itu tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"Mau apel?" tawar sang gadis.

Kuroko mengangguk senang. Maniknya yang senada dengan langit memperhatikan sang gadis yang tengah mengupas salah satu apel dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai. Tetsuya, buka mulutmu, aa," ucap Hiruma berusaha untuk menyuapi surai _baby-blue_.

Kuroko mengunyah buah itu dan menelannya, "Terima kasih, Hiruma."

Tangan sang pemuda berhenti di atas kepala surai keemasan dan mengusapnya lembut, "Aku sangat bahagia."

"Bahagia? Karena apa?" tanya Hiruma tersenyum lembut.

"Karena aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa melihat dan menyentuh Hiruma lagi," jawab Kuroko polos.

"Eh?" respon Hiruma bingung.

"Aku ketakutan saat aku berpikir tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Hiruma selamanya," lanjut surai _baby-blue_.

"Tetsuya," Hiruma menarik napas dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa perih, ia menarik tangan Kuroko yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, "Aku– Kita, maksudku, aku ingin kita putus."

Kuroko terdiam, berusaha untuk memproses kalimat yang mampir di telinganya.

"Putus? Aku tidak mengerti," surai _baby-blue_ mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku, mulai sekarang kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi," ucap Hiruma, ia menundukkan kepalanya –berusaha menghindari tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya, "Tapi, itu tidak berarti kita menjadi musuh atau tidak saling mengenal."

Kuroko mencoba untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, ia bingung akan respon apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan.

"Kita akan tetap berteman," ucap Hiruma.

"Kenapa?" Kuroko menatap figur surai keemasan itu lekat.

Hiruma memejamkan matanya, "Aku, akan meneruskan pertunanganku."

"Kupikir kau berkata akan membatalkannya," ucap surai _baby-blue_ dengan nada lemah.

"Awalnya aku berencana seperti itu," ucap Hiruma, ia menarik napas panjang.

Kuroko membeku, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, dan ketakutan asing mengelubungi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisi Riku di hati Akashi. Karena itu. Tetsuya, maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengambil kembali kata-kataku," Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya, dengan gerakan lambat kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Kuroko, menariknya mendekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, "Aku, tidak bisa berada di sisimu –seperti yang pernah kujanjikan."

Kuroko masih terdiam, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang kentara, "Hiruma–"

"Haha kecuali aku bisa bermain dengan waktu dan merubah masa lalu," ucap sang gadis dengan nada _satire_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua anak manusia saling terdiam, menyerap semua pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Surai mereka terus menerus tersibak angin tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

"Maaf," ucap Akashi hampir bergumam, "Karena telah menarikmu masuk ke lubang hitam ini."

Sang gadis menggeleng, "Kurasa segala yang terjadi sudah menjadi takdir. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu."

Manik keabuan sang gadis berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari sore, "Aku yang minta maaf. Kalau aku sadar sejak awal, mungkin–"

"Tidak apa," potong surai kemerahan, "Aku yang bodoh. Meski aku tahu seberapa kuat kuasa yang Ayah miliki, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan pergi sejauh itu hingga mengambil nyawa orang lain."

Keheningan menyapa pendengaran kedua remaja itu.

"Seharusnya aku berpikir sejak awal bahwa bocah sepertiku belum bisa melawannya," Akashi mengepalkan tangannya keras, "Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya bersembunyi, dan menyembunyikan orang lain dari pedang kematian yang siap Ayah ayunkan kapan saja."

"Kau menyembunyikan Tetsuya," Hiruma menambahkan.

Surai kemerahan merasakan perih yang khas di dadanya, lalu perlahan maniknya mulai dihinggapi rasa panas yang membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Seharusnya aku menyerah sejak awal, dan membiarkan Riku hidup sebagaimana mestinya," ucap Akashi, kepalanya menunduk dalam, "Sejujurnya, aku teramat menyayangi Riku, dan aku–"

Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk surai kemerahan. Surai keemasan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akashi saat dilihatnya butiran-butiran air jatuh bebas mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Meski sang gadis sadar sepenuhnya butiran itu bukan miliknya.

"–ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padanya."

"Akashi," bisik Hiruma.

Tubuh surai kemerahan jatuh perlahan, membuat gadis yang sedang memeluknya ikut menjatuhkan tubuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu. Meski hanya sekali," air mata turun mengaburkan keindahan manik sang pemuda, "Aku ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf. Aku– Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia mengenalnya."

Hiruma hanya mampu terdiam, bahkan saat Akashi melepaskan pelukannya lembut.

"Apa kau mendengarkan aku, bocah?" tanya Akashi pada ruang kosong di dekatnya, membuat gadis yang memiliki surai keemasan bingung, "Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p>AN : Yokatta, akhirnya selesai. Aduh semoga gak mengecewakan. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, kasih komentar+saran, ngefollow, bahkan sampai mem_favorite_ cerita ini. Makasih juga Kaito Akahime -abangku tercinta, yang udah ngasih semangat dan alasan buat aku nulis lagi di sini :')

**Special Thanks buat :**

**Kaito Akahime**

**Tanaka Aira**

**Pitimentari**

**Kumada Chiyu**

**Kuroko Lovers**

**Chijou Akami**

**Hoshi Uzuki**

**WinterRabbit-chan**

**Kacang Goreng**

**Aoi Yukari**

**Aria-chan**

**Crescent Shadow**

**Ron Line**

**Senjou Ryokudai**

** .52**

**Yano Akiga**

dan** Semua Reader(s)** yang udah baca cerita Sirius

Sampai bertemu di cerita yang lain (?) ^ ^


End file.
